Alas de libertad
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.
1. Prólogo

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** No creí que fuera hacer una segunda reedición de _Alas de libertad_ en un mismo año, pero para favorecer el arco especial tenía que hacerlo. Más que nada en errores de temporalidad y detalles de oraciones.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Elaine observó la tarjeta de presentación que tenía en la mano antes de volver a echar un vistazo la puerta del apartamento en el segundo piso. Departamento 223. Miró la tarjeta nuevamente, confirmando que ese era el sitio y que ya había llegado. Tragando saliva, Elaine se quitó las gafas de sol de la parte superior de la cabeza y se las colocó en la cara, contemplando a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba cerca.

No podía dejarles saber que ella, Elaine Harlequin, estaba yendo a este apartamento.

—Solo espero que mi hermano no vea que me fui —pensó. King estaba festejando su aniversario junto a su novia, Diane—. Sí sabe que lo contacte, ¡me asesinara!

Recordar la forma en cómo había llegado hasta ahí era incómodo.

Todo había comenzado cuando Gowther, un amigo de su hermano extraño que, según palabras suyas, había leído el ambiente y sabía que estaba buscando a alguien así que le dio una dichosa tarjeta que podría ayudarla.

Esa había sido una de las experiencias más espeluznantes de su vida, empero, había aceptado y metido la tarjeta en su bolsillo antes de que King o Diane lo vieran interactuar con el raro del grupo.

—¡Gowther, ninguna palabra a nadie sobre esto! —advirtió.

—¡Entendido, quieres ocultarle todo a tu hermano y cuñada! —dijo sumamente tranquilo.

Elaine no podía creer que estuviera siguiendo una idea de Gowther, después de todo, eso era muy embarazoso. ¿Cuáles serían las reacciones de sus amigos si supieran que en realidad estaba es ese lugar solicitando ayuda?

Sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando profundamente, corrió a través de la pequeña calle hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Se detuvo frente al 223 e intentó hallar una última señal de porqué esto no era una buena idea, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Golpeando la puerta, esperó una señal que confirmara alguna presencia dentro.

No escuchó nada.

Llamó de nuevo, más fuerte y con mayor potencia. Esta vez escuchó un gruñido y el sonido de una botella de vidrio golpeando el piso.

—La puerta está bloqueada —una voz áspera desde adentro con tono gruñón gritó.

—Es obvio que no espera a nadie —especuló y decidió hablar—. Ban, soy Elaine, la hermana menor de King, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Solo hubo silencio.

—Espera un segundo. Voy a abrirte —habló ahora en un tono más calmado.

Elaine suspiró. No había marcha atrás ahora.

Una inmensa figura que casi alcanzaba los dos metros fue lo primero que Elaine distinguió cuando se abrió la puerta. Ban no había cambiado después de una década sin verse. Seguía con el mismo cabello erizado donde solo un mechón caía sobre su rostro y la misma musculatura de la adolescencia.

—Hola, Ban…

—Elaine, pasa —dijo con sencillez y la condujo a un apartamento pequeño, pero pintoresco, apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las sombras.

Había muebles en minoría de buen gusto en la sala de estar. Una pequeña mesa de café estaba colocada en el medio de la habitación alfombrada entre dos lujosos sofás y con un par de plantas marchitas ubicadas en algunas esquinas.

La única cosa que rompía con lo minimalista del ambiente eran las numerosas botellas de cerveza que cubrían el suelo rodeando las cajas de pizza vacías, ropas arrugadas y esparcidas.

—No he tenido tiempo de ordenar. Además, nunca recibo visitas —expresó Ban con tono indiferente—. Mis únicas visitas son las del cartero con las cuentas que tengo que pagar.

—Y no es la visita más agradable que digamos, ¿cierto?

Ban dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y procedió a sentarse en el sofá mientras volvía a masticar un palillo entre sus dientes. Considerándolo, Ban continuaba siendo desagradable, solo amable con quienes consideraba merecedores de ese lado de él.

El labio de Elaine se curvó mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas de sol sobre su cabeza. Estaba tan contenta de que no oliera a basura y que al menos Ban fuera educado, dentro de lo normal para él.

Elaine aclaró su garganta agarrando su mochila más cerca del pecho.

—Si estás aquí sola quiere decir que no harán una absurda reunión de clase, ¿cierto? —Ban abrió una botella de alcohol y le dio un largo trago—. Porque sinceramente no tengo ánimos de verle la cara a nadie, Elaine.

—No vine por eso, Ban —indicó riendo con ciertos nervios—. Vine porque Gowther me dio una de tus tarjetas. ¿Eres al que llaman _Zorro Codicioso_?

—Sí. Ese soy yo.

—Bueno... ¿puedes encontrar a alguien para mí?

Lentamente, Ban extendió su mano, colocó una toalla y un paquete de hielo de su cara y cabeza. Elaine enarcó una ceja.

—¿Podrías aguantar un poco? Tengo una gran resaca.

—No has cambiado nada —respondió. Sus borracheras intensas no habían sido disipadas con el tiempo—. ¿No crees que eres muy poco profesional? Soy un cliente potencial.

Ban abrió los ojos. Dejó de lado el hielo, la toalla y se sentó, mirándola con molestia. Su cabello estaba desordenado y pasó sus dedos a través de este para deshacerse de los enredos antes de empujar el cabello hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro.

Elaine estaba gratamente sorprendida. Creía que Ban iba a salir con un rostro magullado por tanto alcohol en la sangre, pero continuaba siendo tan atractivo como cuando eran adolescentes.

—Bueno, entonces siéntate. Hay un sofá libre allí —le espetó con impaciencia—. ¿Quieres una cerveza o algo así? Aunque solo tengo una porquería que es barata. Sinceramente, desde que deje el Boar Hat no he conseguido nada decente.

Elaine negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba la ropa sucia del otro sofá junto con un extraño zorro de felpa y se sentaba lo más cerca posible del borde. Pateó algunas de las botellas cerca de sus pies con los talones.

—No, gracias. No bebo.

Él la miró con una mirada extraña, pero ligeramente burlona.

—Si, lo supuse. Siempre fuiste muy delicada en esos detalles y hasta llevabas una servilleta para limpiarte la boca cuando comías en la escuela, princesa.

Ella entornó los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ban la ignoró y en su lugar busco un maletín que estaba colocado en el piso junto a él, sacó un par de hojas de papel y un bloc de notas. Tomó un bolígrafo de detrás de su oreja y pasó a una nueva página en el bloc de notas.

—¿Nombre?

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Elaine Harlequin.

Ban enarcó una ceja.

—El tuyo ya lo sé, princesa —contestó con obviedad—. Me refiero al nombre de la persona que quieres que busque.

—Oh —sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas—. Su nombre es Hellbram Yōsei*

 _Zorro Codicioso_ enarcó una ceja tras oír ese nombre.

—¿El amigo de tu hermano?, ¿qué pasa con el teñido ese? —increpó mientras anotaba el nombre y masticaba el bolígrafo. Elaine no respondió a su interrogatorio y Ban decidió reformular su pregunta—. ¿Tienes algo más?

Ella frunció el ceño, desilusionada por lo brusco que estaba siendo.

—Hellbram debe tener alrededor de treinta años y ya no recuerdo su cumpleaños. Por último, recuerdo y creo que estaba estudiando negocios —Elaine busco en su cabeza más información—. Rompimos hace unos cinco años.

Elaine había preguntado por ahí para ver si alguien conocía a Hellbram y dónde podría estar, pero al tener solo respuestas negativas, pensó que ya no residía en Liones. No había llegado a ninguna parte con su búsqueda y por lo que había entrado en desesperación.

Su travesía hacia al _Zorro Codicioso_ comenzó en un almuerzo con su cuñada y unas amigas que de repente trajeron los rumores sobre alguien que era capaz de encontrar a quien quisieras, como un cazador de recompensas, solo que no buscaba tesoros, sino personas. Elaine realmente no había dicho nada durante esa conversación, pero los engranajes habían comenzado a girar en su cabeza a partir de ese momento y cuando Gowther la había confrontado, supo que ese era el factor decisivo. A partir de eso, había decidido ir hasta el departamento de Ban.

—No puedo creer que salieras con ese sujeto. ¡Es cómo salir con una copia teñida de tu hermano! —Ban soltó una carcajada limpia ante lo dicho por la pequeña rubia—. Dime, me estás jugando una broma. ¿No?

El hombre tenía una carcajada contenida en el rostro mientras la fémina lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Aproximadamente un minuto después, Ban comprendió que hablaba enserio.

—¿En serio saliste con él?

—Sí.

—¿Es verídico?

—Sí, Ban —exclamó, ya impaciente.

—Está bien, está bien. Es que no esperaba que salieras con un sujeto como él —Ban suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Esto no es mucho para seguir.

—Tu tarjeta de presentación dice que puedes encontrar a cualquier persona, incluso con solo un nombre —señaló Elaine, agresivamente.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Obviamente puedo encontrarlos. Es más difícil cuando todo lo que tengo es solo un nombre —Ban rascó algo en el bloc de notas—. ¿Qué hay de su apariencia? Describe cómo es él.

—¡Pero si lo conoces!

—Elaine, existe algo en el mundo de los negocios llamado protocolo y si no lo sigues tendré que pedirte que te retires —Ban sonó molesto ante la terquedad de la hermana de King por encontrar a Hellbram. ¿Desde cuándo Elaine dependía de un alguien así? —. Además, no voy a ir a buscarlo con mi verdadera entidad. Esto es un asunto del _Zorro Codicioso_ , ¿comprendes?

—Está bien —suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, pero procedió—. Tiene ojos color avellana y cabello verde desordenado. Aunque ya no sé cómo se lo estiliza. No era mucho más alto que yo en ese momento, pero ahora podría ser mucho más alto. No estoy seguro.

Ban frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes qué? Solo detente. Tu información apesta como comida del capitán.

La boca de Elaine se abrió en estado de estupor.

—Eso es grosero, Ban.

—Princesa, tu eres la grosera por desperdiciar mi tiempo —Ban gruño mientras miraba ceñudo a Elaine—. Describiste a cualquier sujeto que se puede hallar en la calle. Y otra cosa, ¿King sabe que estás aquí?

—Él no lo sabe porque jamás me permitiría buscar a Hellbram —y como si eso no fuera importante, prosiguió—. ¡Y lo siento por la escasa información! No he visto a Hellbram en cinco años. ¿No es tu trabajo encontrarlo de todos modos? Deja de maldecirme y sigue adelante.

Ban volvió a rodar los ojos y tomó las dos hojas de papel que sacó del maletín, las deslizó frente a ella junto al bolígrafo.

—¿Que son estos?

—Son la forma y contrato de acuerdo general. Solo algunas cosas que debes firmar antes de comenzar mi trabajo.

—¿Es probable que el precio cambie? —Elaine leyó algunos de los términos del contrato—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Bueno, seré directo. Algunas personas son más difíciles de encontrar que otras. Especialmente si son celebridades o personas de un alto perfil. Dependiendo de lo difícil que sea hallar a una de esas personas, el precio puede subir. Sin embargo, hay un pago por adelantado es de mil doscientos.

—¿Mil doscientos? —Elaine no creía lo que oía—. ¿Por qué el precio es tan alto?

—Porque así pagó para obtener información de la gente para encontrarlos. ¿Por qué piensas?

Ella dejó los papeles, ligeramente molesta.

—¿Entonces usas métodos oscuros para hallar a las personas, como una especie de sicario?

Ban se encogió de hombros.

—La gente me contrata y yo solo cumplo con mi deber. Soy el _Zorro Codicioso._ ¿Qué esperas?, ¿algún convenio amistoso con el FBI y la policía local?

Elaine se enderezó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eso quiere decir que solo reúnes un montón de información sobre las personas y las acechas para encontrarlas.

Ban asintió, con obviedad.

—Dime, ¿te parece un problema mis métodos para hallar a quien me piden? Porque nunca tuve queja, princesa.

—¡Sí, la verdad me parece un asunto muy serio! —se quejó Elaine con severo enfado y molestia. Ban le estaba tomando el pelo—. Eso significa que, si una persona cualquiera quiere encontrar a alguien, todo lo que tiene que hacer es pagar por el servicio, ¿y tú simplemente lo haces? ¡Eso es terrible!

—Auch, criticar así mi labor es horrible —dijo Ban fingiendo dolor en su voz.

—Pero ¿qué paso tu carrera de Gastronomía, Ban?, ¿por qué terminaste haciendo esto?

 _Zorro Codicioso_ abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, su expresión se volvió oscura y le dirigió una mirada tétrica a Elaine.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—Pero…

—Elaine, ¿quieres que busque a Hellbram?

El hombre habló empleando un tono muy inusual en él, severo y tajante. Lo recordaba como un sujeto austero con personas que no eran de su agrado, pero con su círculo cercano era amable. Sí estaba hablando hostilmente ahora con ella, debía de ser un asunto muy delicado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —exclamó Elaine intentando ocultar sus lágrimas—. Es solo que no sé porque estás viviendo de esta forma cuando eras un prometedor cocinero hace diez años. ¿Qué pasó?

El rostro de Ban se ablandó al notar la forma y tono que Elaine usaba para hablarle. Se sintió asqueado por hablarle de manera tan grosera. Ella no era culpable de sus errores del pasado o los motivos que lo llevaron a ser una especie de acosador, recolector de datos y buscador de personas. Elaine no tenía nada que ver.

—Soy un tipo reservado y hasta hoy en día no tengo un buen trato con los seres humanos. Así que prefiero no hablar, ¿sí? —habló de manera tranquila y desinteresada del asunto—. La prioridad aquí es que veamos si accedes a que busque a Hellbram.

—¿Lo harás de todas formas?

—¿Acaso hay otra manera de que lo busques? —indagó, divertido.

—Está bien, tú ganas —ella comenzó a rechistar. Ban otra vez estaba jugando con ella—. ¡Pero! Eso no significa que me gustes.

—No lo creo. Apenas nos conocemos, aunque seas la adorable hermana de King —respondió suavemente, bostezando.

—Y tengo una condición —dictaminó Elaine mirando con seriedad al _Zorro Codicioso._ Ban la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas—. ¿Qué miras tan extrañado?

—¿Vas a imponer una condición? No puedes agregar condiciones, princesa.

—Sí lo hago, _Zorro Codicioso_. Y puedo garantizarte que pasaré el resto de mi vida tratando de encerrarte porque lo que estás haciendo está mal.

El hombre carcajeó, altanero. Esa chica si sabía lo que era jugar sucio.

—También te arrestaran como cómplice, ¿sabes?

Pero él era el maestro del juego sucio.

—Está bien.

—Descuida, accederé a lo que pidas.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, sorprendida por su respuesta.

—Ven conmigo cuando vaya a buscar a Hellbram.

Ban no entendió las palabras y frunció el ceño, parecía incrédulo y confundido.

—Sabía que estabas loca, pero no creí que tanto —fue lo primero que dijo. Elaine le arrojó una lata de cerveza vacía—. ¡Oye, tranquila!, ¿por qué quieres que te acompañe?

—Porque si te equivocas, podemos cambiar el rumbo de inmediato. Además, no tengo coche —señaló, solo a media verdad.

En realidad, tenía mucho miedo de encontrar a Hellbram sola, pero no podía decirle a su familia o amigos que iría en busca de su antiguo amante de la universidad. Pensarían que había perdido la cabeza. Además, Ban conocía su plan, por lo que no tendría que perder el tiempo con explicaciones.

—Bien —dijo. Sí sospechaba de su razón, no lo demostraba. Elaine estaba feliz con su discreción—. Firma la documentación y podremos comenzar este contrato.

Elaine leyó el contrato y Ban le señaló cuáles eran sus términos clave. Declaró que no era responsable de ningún rechazo por parte de la persona que había sido encontrada. Tampoco debía responsabilizarse por no tener éxito en encontrar a la persona adecuada.

—Sí no tengo éxito, el precio en su totalidad se reduciría en un cincuenta por ciento y el precio completo variará según la dificultad de encontrar a la persona —Ban terminó por aclararle el precio total por la cantidad de recursos utilizados—. ¿Tienes el anticipo aquí o hacemos una transacción bancaria?

—No, ten. Por suerte vine preparada —Elaine le entregó un manojo de billetes que deslumbró como un niño pequeño recibiendo un dulce. Aunque debía reconocer que era un contrato bastante razonable y tenía sentido—. Pareces un niño mirando tu anticipo.

—Y tú eres una niña literal, Elaine —bromeó chasqueando su lengua. Ella le arrojó otra lata—. ¡Oye, algunas son de colección!

—Más que por coleccionarlas, tienes estas latas por ser un almacenador compulsivo —suspirando y sabiendo que se había rebajado al nivel más bajo absoluto con esto, decidió firmar y retirarse. Era suficiente—. ¿Cuándo tendré respuesta de ti?

—Apenas sepa algo, te llamaré. Sacaré lo que pueda de lo que me diste.

El silencio reino entre ambos y Ban solo soltó un suspiro guardando los papeles en una carpeta junto al comprobante del pago. Elaine tomó sus cosas y dejó el bolígrafo, el hombre lo tomó mirando a la chica con cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos de tono rojizo.

—¿Por qué quieres buscar a Hellbram? —indagó, aunque más que para responder allí mismo, hizo su pregunta para que Elaine pensara.

—Porque es mi alma gemela y para lo que deseo alcanzar, debo hacerlo junto a él —dijo sin procesarlo. La respuesta estaba armada en su mente.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Libertad, Ban. Deseo libertad.

—Ya veo —Ban despegó su mirada de ella, tomando el bolígrafo y dejándolo sobre la mesa—. Espero poder ayudarte a encontrar lo que buscas.

Ella asintió y se fue sin decir una palabra, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba tomando una buena decisión. Esto era para encontrar a Hellbram.

Independientemente del método, ella tenía que encontrarlo.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

*El apellido que le invente a Hellbram es la palabra hada en japonés.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora** : Veo que hubo buena aceptación por parte de los lectores sobre esta propuesta reeditada, ¿han notado los cambios?

Dicho esto, vamos a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Ban se despertó tras inducir alcohol para dormir. Reacciono por el hecho de recibir una llamada en su celular y por la alarma que por enésima vez sonaba.

—Carajo, me dormí —rezongó levantándose del suelo y viendo la hora. Eran las seis de la tarde—. Espero que no se enojen en casa.

Rápidamente se dio una ducha fría y salió de su departamento, bajo al garaje y sacó su coche al camino. A diferencia del aspecto hosco y ermitaño con el que recibió a Elaine, ahora lucía decente y más atractivo. Pronto se vio ingresando a una zona más ordenada y de aspecto amigable de Liones, las calles estaban limpias y todas las residencias tenían una fachada impecable. Él se detuvo en una casa de color caqui y techo rojo de dos pisos cuyo camino de ingreso estaba alumbrado por luces led naranja. El buzón también estaba pintado de ese color y podían leerse cinco nombres.

—Es increíble que todavía no lo hayan borrado. Esto es obra suya —argumentó mirando el buzón con cierta nostalgia.

—Mamá quiere creer que seremos siempre sus pequeños, aunque tengamos cien años —dijo de pronto la voz de un joven. Era parecido a Ban, solo con el diferente cabello castaño y los ojos de color avellana—. ¡Ban!, ¿cómo está mi hermano favorito?

El nombrado sonrió y saltó la cerca, corriendo hacia su hermano y tirándose encima. Le apretó el cuello con fuerza.

—¡Selion! ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me tengas más respeto? —Ban lo apretaba con fuerza mientras este forcejeaba—. Es inútil que pelees. Soy más fuerte y guapo que tú.

—Eres un mentiroso. Solía tener más chicas que tú en la secundaria.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no me llevo bien con la gente, compañero.

Selion mordió su brazo y Ban lo soltó. Este se quejó.

—¿Y entonces qué soy yo? Conmigo te llevas muy bien.

—Tú eres un zorro maloso y mi hermano. Eso hace que no puedas ser definido como una persona.

—Maldito zorro...

—¡Ban, Selion!, ¿qué les he dicho de luchar en el patio? Arruinan mis petunias —regaño una voz femenina avejentada. Lucía como cualquier madre moderna con su delantal de cocina, el bulto del teléfono asomando en el bolsillo, un cucharón en la mano y una mirada ceñuda en el rostro. Esa señora era la madre de Ban y Selion. Chika Snatch*.

—Mamá, esto no es una pelea. Es el saludo que papá nos enseñó —se excusó Selion poniendo una sonrisa tierna.

—Mamá, Selion tiene razón. Tú sabes cómo nos educó Zhivago.

Chika no parecía convencida las excusas que decían sus hijos, era muy evidente que solo deseaban huir para evitar regaños de su parte. A pesar de superar los veinticinco años, seguían actuando como niños revoltosos.

Pero eso era lo que más los amaba.

—Ya, ya. Solo porque su padre está temprano en casa les dejare pasar esta —expresó resignada, ambos sonrieron e ingresaron corriendo—. Esos chicos no cambian —concluyó entrando también a la casa.

Ban y Selion, mientras tanto, bajaron al sótano que su padre había convertido en una sala de juegos cuando compraron la casa. Zhivago estaba allí jugando billar contra la menor de sus hijos, Kilia Snatch. A diferencia de Selion, Kilia era una versión femenina de Ban.

—¡Pero miren quienes aparecieron! El más horrendo y el más feo de la familia —con un tono despectivo, aunque entretenido, Kilia saludaba a sus hermanos mientras insertaba la bola negra en el hoyo ganador. Le había ganado a su padre—. Me debes cien, viejo.

Soltando un quejido agotado, le entregó a su hija un par de billetes como recompensa. Kilia sonreía por haberlo superado una vez más.

—Te aprovechas de que Zhivago esta viejo para sacarle dinero. Eso no es honorable, hermanita —se burló Ban saludando a su padre con un abrazo y a su hermana con una simple revoltura de sus cabellos—. Dime, ¿estudias como corresponde o solo te rascas?

—No sé quién se aprovecha más. Tú te abusas de las habilidades en computación que tiene Selion para tu negocio de rastrear personas —respondió golpeando el torso de su hermano con fuerza. Así solían llevarse, era el cariño más sincero que compartían—. Sabes que debo estudiar si quiero ser una gran arquitecta.

—Me alegra que lo digas, mocosa. No hagas como yo que estoy en un negocio que podría llevarme ante las autoridades.

—Podría ser que te lleve a encontrarte con Elaine, también —comentó Selion con picardía.

Ban se volteó al oír el nombre de la persona que atendió más temprano y descubrió que su hermano le había arrebatado, quién sabe cuándo, el pequeño cuaderno donde tenía anotado el caso de la pequeña mujer. Algo que no él esperaba y estaba, era el número de ella con una carita sonriente al final del número.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, hermano.

—Oye, ¡devuelve eso! —amenazó. Intentó su arte del robo para quitarle el anotador, pero Selion fue más rápido y se lo arrojó a Kilia que lo atrapó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro—. ¡Ni siquiera pienses en leer eso, Kilia!

Ignorando la advertencia, la adolescente le dio un vistazo fugaz y puso un gesto de molestia al descubrir porque la contactaba esa chica.

—Solo quiere recuperar a su ex. Pensé que finalmente ibas a sentar cabeza —dijo con tono despectivo. Ban le arrebató el anotador de sus manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo—. ¿Y aun así vas a acompañarla por tres días?

—Sí quiero recibir mi paga, sí —exclamó sin darle importancia al asunto. Era cosa del pasado—. Selion, ¿crees que puedas hallar algo de este sujeto?

—Por lo que se, Hellbram está bien acomodado económicamente y se ubica cerca de Camelot, al sur. Te averiguare otras cosas después de cenar —expresó mientras hacía señas a su hermanita para que lo siguiera. Por la forma en que se habían embromado del hijo mayor, estaba claro que vendría una charla entre este y Zhivago—. Los dejamos solos, papá.

—Sí, papá. Suerte con el tonto.

Ban suspiró ante la repentina desaparición de sus hermanos. Le tocaba el sermón por parte del jefe de familia y aunque no fueran cosas pesadas, sabía que tenía conexión con su forma de actuar en últimos años.

Mirando a Zhivago, se recostó en el sofá de tres dejando el calzado de lado y abriendo los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Expresión de cansancio, pelo desaliñado y la boca abierta levemente. Su padre lo corrió e hizo que apoyara la cabeza en su pierna derecha mientras revolvía sus cabellos con lentitud como cuando solo tenía diez años.

—Kilia tiene diecisiete años y es muy brillante. Selion pronto va a mudarse con su novia y tú estás perdido desde hace ocho años, ¿por qué? —Ban lo miró con el rabillo del ojo. Zhivago prosiguió—. Siempre me pregunté qué pudo haberle sucedido a un chico como tú cuando te encontré luchando por comer y no ser golpeado por esos imbéciles. Creí haber hallado la respuesta cuando comenzaste a estudiar y mostraste tus dotes culinarios, aún más cuando nos enteramos de Kilia y fuiste corriendo por ella. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, ahora no sabes que opinar de tu hijo callejero, ¿eh?

—No importa que seas callejero, también eres mi querido hijo junto con Kilia. Sabes perfectamente que tanto Chika como yo los amamos por igual a los tres —Ban dibujó una sonrisa leve y observó a su padre imitando su gesto—. Y por eso queremos que los tres encuentren su propósito y luchen por ello. Ban, ¿cuál es tu propósito ahora?

Zhivago ya hablaba en un tono formal para el final de la oración y el albino pudo deducirlo por su rostro. Había aprendido a leer los pensamientos o intenciones de las personas mediante sus expresiones faciales, pero ni eso podría serle de ayuda para obviar el cuestionario de su padre.

¿Qué cuál era su propósito? Tiempo atrás creía tener uno, pero ahora…

—Creo que no lo tengo, Zhivago. Ahora sencillamente vivo, ¿entiendes?

—Si solo vives, ¿para qué vivir entonces? Solo eres un cascarón vacío. Ni siquiera las plantas existen sin sentido —dijo el hombre. Acarició los mechones sueltos en la cabeza de su hijo con cierta intranquilidad. Ban lo tenía preocupado—. Ban, eres mi querido hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti. Por favor, si acompañas a esa muchacha es porque existe una cosa que te motiva, ¿o me equivoco?

Ante tal cuestionamiento, el _Zorro Codicioso_ se levantó de manera estrepitosa del sofá y miró directamente al rostro de su padre. Serio, ceñudo y sin otra expresión. Zhivago estaba cuestionando que sentía respecto al asunto de acompañar a Elaine para encontrarse con Hellbram.

—Solo… ¡solo la acompaño!, ¿sí? —gruño con molestia, tomando distancia. Si evitaba la mirada pesada de su padre, podría impedir que lo leyera. Zhivago era más experto en eso que él, luciendo sólo como un aprendiz a su lado—. Zhivago, que Elaine me volviera a contactar después de diez años no significa nada. ¿Sí? Además, solo lo hizo porque Gowther le dio una de mis tarjetas. Solo fue casualidad.

—Las casualidades no existen, Ban. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te enseñe? —expresó su padre poniendo un mano en el hombro de Ban, solo sonriendo con ternura—. Te creo, hijo. Creo que solo la acompañas, por ahora.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?

—Porque tienes tres días para cambiar de parecer y hacerme creer lo que en verdad pienso que sucede. Ahora vamos, la cena se enfría.

El padre de Ban subió las escaleras en silencio mientras este observaba y apretaba el anotador dentro de su bolsillo con fuerza.

Después de cenar, estar hablando de trivialidades con su familia y volver a su departamento, sentía repulsión hacia sí mismo.

¿En qué se había convertido?

—Tal vez está cubierto por toda esta mierda.

Su departamento era un total basurero. ¿Cómo pudo recibir a Elaine en un sitio tan inmundo?

—Solo porque quería encontrar a ese muñeco teñido es que accedió a estar aquí por media hora —pensó. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro—. Las diosas me odian.

Dio un paso más y sintió una incomodidad en el pie, una de las latas que Elaine arrojó horas antes se había encajado en su calzado. Carcajeó al recordar la tonta excusa que le dio.

—Bueno, tal vez podría empezar por estas dos —expresó mirando a unos metros la primera lata. Tomándolas entre las manos, hizo un espacio en un estante sobre el sofá y las coloco como si fueran un trofeo—. Por otro lado, el resto es basura —y se volteó rápidamente—. Tu no, Foxy. Sabes que eres mi objeto inanimado favorito —le dijo a su zorro de felpa. Un tesoro que llevaba consigo desde la infancia.

El muchacho terminó dos horas después de ordenar todo su departamento. Junto la basura, tiro lo que no era tenía utilidad y lanzó al cesto de lavado toda la ropa sucia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que su ser de antaño volvía.

Solo restaba seguir el consejo de Zhivago y ver si ese viaje le daba un propósito, algo en que creer.

Y tal vez, una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

Elaine se arrastró a su apartamento después de correr temprano en la mañana, tragó profundo y satisfactoriamente bebió de su botella de agua. Mientras se secaba el pelo sudoroso con una toalla, revisó su celular en busca de cualquier llamada perdida de Ban.

—Deberías calmarte, solo ha pasado un día —se reprendió viendo la pantalla de su teléfono. Solo eran veinticuatro horas desde que contrató los servicios, pero ya estaba impaciente.

Sabía que podría llevarle más tiempo ya que no tenía ninguna información sustancial sobre Hellbram, pero esperaba poder encontrarlo rápidamente. Pensando aquello, entró al departamento donde King andaba de aquí para allá como si fuera un hada que estaba por volar.

—¿Qué te tiene tan apresurado hoy, hermano?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Elaine —le dijo mientras tragaba su desayuno—. Tengo que salir por la compañía una vez más. Esta vez iré a Camelot por una semana. ¿Crees que puedas estar bien sola?

—Aparte de que no hago nada absolutamente laboral por vacaciones, seguiré viviendo como hasta ahora, descuida —contestó viendo como las valijas ya estaban preparadas y se asomaban los boletos para unas aguas termales—. Hermano, no tienes remedio —pensó soltando una leve risita.

King termino de comer y le dio a su hermana indicaciones específicas de que lo llamara en caso de emergencia. Dicho eso, llamó un taxi y se fue de allí. Ahora estaba sola y más tranquila. Dependiendo de donde estuviera Hellbram, tenía un margen de tiempo para ir a verlo y resolver sus asuntos.

Solo esperaba que Ban lo hallará pronto.

Sentada en su cama, recogió una foto vieja oculta en su cómoda. Era de Hellbram y ella en la universidad. Tocó su rostro en la imagen, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en aquel momento. Ese había sido el último evento al que habían asistido como pareja.

Hellbram había cortado la relación con ella un mes después diciéndole que no era material para un matrimonio. Él le había dicho que deseaba una verdadera esposa, no alguien que solo quisiera vivir el momento sin pensar en el futuro.

—Eres muy poco femenina como para conocer a mis padres. Nunca te aprobarían —él le había dicho a ella—. Eres muy diferente a personas como Elizabeth o Diane, mujeres delicadas y con clase.

Entonces con eso, Elaine había cambiado. A costa de las advertencias de su hermano.

—Elaine, no puedo permitir que por un hombre quieras cambiar tu forma de ser, tu esencia —solía decirle King cuando a ella se le escapaba algo respecto a su expareja—. ¡Ese idiota no vale para nada la pena! No dejes que siga influyendo sobre ti.

—¡Tú no entiendes, King! —respondía, molesta e indignada por la terquedad de su hermano. ¿Es que acaso no veía que era inadecuada para su alma gemela? —. ¡Tú no lo entiendes porque Diane está contigo! Hellbram me cortó por no ser adecuada.

—¿Y solo cambiaras para ser adecuada para él? —indago, con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió y King se enfureció. Estuvo durante mucho tiempo bajo su mirada como si fuera una niña traviesa para que no hiciera nada relacionado a Hellbram. Hasta que un día se resignó, esperando que se diera cuenta de que no valdría la pena.

King no sabía lo que decía, ¿verdad?

Claro que estaba equivocado. Ella había trabajado muy duro para transformarse en una mujer digna como para llamarse esposa de Hellbram. Detuvo su conducta áspera y se volvió más elegante y dócil. Y ahora que había cumplido su objetivo de convertirse en una joven encantadora lo iba a recuperar. Le mostraría cuánto había cambiado y lo recuperaría.

Cuando salió de la ducha tras un rato de estar reflexionando allí, su teléfono estaba sonando. Era una llamada de un número restringido.

—¿Hola?

—¿Hablo con la princesa más diminuta del Oeste? —expresó Ban en tono de broma. Él estaba seguro de que, si tuviera una lata a mano, se la arrojaría—. Es broma, Elaine. Ya encontré a quién buscas.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ya estás seguro?

—No estoy seguro, pero él es nativo de Liones, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creció aquí.

—Entonces estoy bastante seguro de que este es él. Es tu querida alma gemela —lo último lo dijo con cierto tono divertido—. ¿Viste que soy bueno? En fin, nos vamos. Ven en diez minutos mientras me alisto un poco.

—¿Qué? ¡es temprano! —gimió.

—¿Y qué? —él respondió enojado, hasta ahí había llegado lo divertido con Elaine. Ban sospechaba que su humor estaba atrofiado a causa de querer ser adecuada para el teñido—. Tenemos un largo camino, así que date prisa y no olvides los condones para cuando te encuentres con el teñido.

Aunque una broma más no hacía mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

—¡Ban!

—Ok, ya me calmó —dijo y corto.

 _Zorro Codicioso_ colgó antes de que ella pudiera responder y Elaine contempló el teléfono con enojo, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía verla.

¿Por qué era capaz de ser tan grosero y amable a la vez?

—Como sea, no es mi asunto. ¡Lo importante es ver a Hellbram! —expresó mientras soltó una risita. Realmente estaba por ir en búsqueda de Hellbram. Después de cinco largos años de querer verlo iba a tener la oportunidad de recuperar a su futuro esposo.

Con una renovada emoción se vistió, se peinó y maquilló antes de partir hacia el departamento de Ban.

Cuando llegó hacia la zona de complejos departamentales, Ban estaba afuera leyendo algunos papeles y tarareando alguna canción que desconocía. Elaine se acercó con sigilo a él, pero sus tacones hicieron clic en la acera y el de cabellos albinos frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido y miró en su dirección.

Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada altanera cuando la vio.

—Elaine, ¿qué demonios llevas puesto? —indagó mirándola con cierta extrañeza—. Sinceramente, es algo ridículo.

La chica se había colocado uno de sus mejores trajes de negocios grises. Apretado a la perfección y pulcramente recortado junto con un peinado perfecto, mostrando su gran figura, sin dejar de ser conservador y de buen gusto. El tipo de atuendo para demostrarle a Hellbram que ella había cambiado su aspecto.

—Tú no tienes buen gusto, Ban.

—Efectivamente lo tengo, pero tú no —exclamó y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. El teléfono celular de Ban sonó y lo levantó mirando la identificación de la persona que llamaba. Frunció el ceño antes de ignorar la llamada y colocar el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo—. Solo es una publicidad, nada importante —respondió a Elaine que lo miró fijo, notando la mirada de dolor que entró en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

*Es el nombre de la habilidad especial de Ban que significa, literalmente, robo. Decidí usarlo como apellido para él y su familia.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** La familia de Ban no estaba proyectada en la trama ni tampoco iba a mencionar mucho a King, pero han tomado mucho cariño de ustedes y hasta tienen un rol relevante en el final de este arco.

Aclaro eso como curiosidad.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Ban había cortado la llamada con dolor en sus ojos. Fue breve y desapareció antes de que realmente pudiera verlo, pero sabía que había estado allí.

¿A qué se debió todo eso?

Ella quería preguntarle, pero desistió de la idea de inmediato. No tenían suficiente confianza y aunque Ban había sido compañero de su hermano, tenían una diferencia de tres años y al muchacho sólo lo recordaba como amigo de Meliodas y un buen cocinero porque solía vender almuerzos que tanto King como ella compraban. Además, tampoco tenía ánimos de escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos y bruscos. Al preguntar, seguro la iba a menospreciar de alguna manera y decirle que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos.

—Increíble que comiera todo lo que preparaba cuando tenía doce años —pensó subiendo al automóvil tras una seña de Ban con la mirada. ¿Ese muchacho con un futuro prometedor en gastronomía ahora era alguien que escasas veces se mostraba amable? Cualquiera creería que era broma—. Oye, Ban…

—Puedes poner algo de música si quieres, Elaine —dijo interrumpiendo de manera brusca—. El único problema es que la radio es antigua y solo reproduce AM, pero funciona.

—Bueno, veré que hay —accedió a su idea y jugueteó con la perilla tratando de encontrar algo en la frecuencia. Alzó la vista un segundo al notar que había algo sobre la radio, era un zorro de felpa—. Esto…

—Es Foxy, mi segundo al mando —contestó Ban, presentando al animal de juguete oficialmente a Elaine—. Sino estuvieras, ella decidiría la música —la blonda quiso obviar que había dicho eso con total seriedad.

—Entiendo… —y no supo qué más decirle al peluche—. Un gusto Foxy, soy Elaine y solo por esta ocasión buscaré una estación de radio.

Realmente no había nada más que programas de entrevistas, pero finalmente se detuvo en una estación cuando escuchó una canción que ya sabía. Había algo de estática y se oía áspero, pero era lo suficiente bueno para pasar el rato.

Ban la miro por el rabillo del ojo cuando ella comenzó a cantar suavemente.

— _Gritaré este amor, por siempre resonará. En mis brazos soporte la tristeza y el dolor._

—¿Te sabes esa canción? —preguntó, algo sorprendido.

—Sí. Fue uno de mis temas favoritos cuando crecía.

—Te hubiera tomado más como una chica del pop convencional —Ban subió el volumen de la radio y también comenzó a cantar—. _Solos no podemos continuar. Sin apoyo no te puedes levantar._

— _Nuestras manos vamos a unir. Y al mañana avanzar sin límites_ —siguió Elaine. Llegó el estribillo y estalló el vehículo por el canto.

— _Gritaré este amor, por siempre resonará. Nos cruzamos sin querer, todos deben entender que unidos siempre brillaremos_ —Ban aulló aún más en el estribillo, tanto que Elaine se vio opacada por su ruidosa voz, aunque era cordial y gustosa al oído—. ¡Cielos, hacía años que no cantaba esta canción en un dueto! —el hijo de Zhivago miró a Elaine que solo sonrió, nerviosa—. ¿Qué?

—Eres muy buen cantante, Ban —indicó con una sencilla sonrisa.

—Carajo. He vuelto a perderme y a cantar solo, ¿cierto? —la blonda asintió—. Es solo que nadie entiende lo apasionante que es la música, aunque no seas un experto.

La expresión de Ban se volvió triste, como cuando lo encontró más temprano, Elaine no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y profesar cierta ternura hacia él. Era un ser extraño.

—Créeme, yo lo veo divertido —confesó. Ban la miró con sorpresa—. Y no creo que tu canto sea amateur. ¡En verdad eres muy bueno!

—Gracias, Elaine. Eres la primera que dice eso.

Sonrió con sinceridad y él imitó la acción. El tiempo que se miraron pareció ser eterno, porque al percatarse que solo se estaban observando sin mediar palabra, los colores se les subieron a la cara.

—Y dime, ¿por qué creíste que me gustaba el pop? —indaga cambiando el tema mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja con torpeza.

La canción seguía sonando. Ban comenzó a percibir que la letra sonaba distinta a otras veces que la había escuchado en soledad. Por alguna razón, ahora se sentía identificado ahora con cada estrofa.

—¿Por qué pop? No lo sé, creí que eras una rubia estereotipada. Con ese traje y el maquillaje me haces pensar eso.

Elaine frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesta.

—No soy como esas mujeres excéntricas de la capital. Soy diferente.

—Por como estas vestida pareces una de esas personas —expresó Ban como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Hasta podrías haberme engañado —murmuró en voz baja.

Elaine frunció el ceño otra vez, su humor había decaído.

—¿Siempre tienes que actuar como un homicida con sinceridad? Eres un idiota.

—En primera, la palabra es sincericidio*. Y segundo, ¿puedes culparme? —Ban apretó los dientes con desdén. El buen ambiente se había arruinado—. Sé tal vez tres cosas sobre ti. Uno, te lamentas por todo lo que no está a tu altura. Dos, quieres volver con tu ex porque crees que es tu alma gemela sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Y la tercera, te iluminaste cuando viste su estilo de vida y aspecto. Eso habla de una rubia estereotipada.

—¡Esa no soy yo!

—¡Esa no soy yo! —Ban imitó su voz con tono burlesco y de cierta decepción—. Has cambiado, Elaine. Has cambiado, y mucho.

—Entonces, ¿y si estuviera siendo un poco superficial? Eso ni siquiera es suficiente para determinar quién es cada uno —Elaine sonaba determinada a contrarrestar la idea errónea que el _Zorro Codicioso_ tenía de ella.

—Tengo la ventaja de conocerte desde que coincidí con King en secundaria, princesa. Y antes eras alguien inocente, dulce y gentil —exclamó. La imagen de la chica que iba a dejarle a King sus libros y solía verlo con cierto con temor vino a su mente—. Ahora no eres ni una cuarta parte de esa persona. Eres hosca, hueca y tienes un muy mal gusto para vestirte.

—¡Ban, eres un idiota! —gruño Elaine herida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así, de manera tan vulgar? —. ¿Crees que no puedo imitar el mismo juego? Pues también sé algunas cosas sobre ti y déjame decirte que ninguno de tus rasgos es destacable. ¿Por qué no respondiste tu teléfono antes? Eso es bastante superficial.

—Esto y eso son dos cosas diferentes.

—Eres solo un hipócrita. Estoy cansada de hablar contigo. Siempre tienes que empezar las peleas.

—No puedo evitarlo. Eres una fanfarrona y mocosa maleducada —Ban dijo con seriedad y luego riéndose al recordar algo—. Puedo asegurar que, si King te ve, seguro revienta y se mueve como una hadita.

—Estúpido.

—Tarada.

—Maldito zorro…

—¡Te acordaste de mi apodo insultante de secundaria! Gracias, princesa.

—Estúpido —reitero ante las risas descojonadas de Ban.

Se giró para mirar hacia la ventana y se apoyó contra la puerta. Era evidente que no podía mantener una conversación con él, así que era mejor descansar ya que era temprano. Contempló el paisaje que pasaba volando, concentrándose en su respiración y utilizando técnicas de meditación para calmar sus nervios hasta lograr un estado de sueño.

Cuando estuvo algo despierta de nuevo, comenzando a entrar y salir de su sueño, escuchó un teléfono sonar nuevamente. Esta vez, él respondió. Elaine pensó que Ban la creía dormida.

—Capitán, realmente no quiero tocar el tema. Volveré cuando esté bien y preparado. Por favor, déjame en paz —anunció con tono enervado.

Elaine se sorprendió de oír a Ban tan agresivo con Meliodas. Hasta las amistades podrían agotar en algún punto, pero ¿qué era capaz de cansarlo así?

—Escucha, capitán. Te llamaré cuando esté listo, ¿sí? —expresó en un tono más calmado e intentando sonar seguro. Elaine sintió que falló terriblemente—. Mándale saludos a Elizabeth y a los chicos de mi parte.

Él colgó el teléfono y Elaine trató de no saltar cuando traqueteo en el portavaso. ¿Cuál era su problema? Se preguntó. Ban era mucho más misterioso de lo que recordaba. No es que estuviera interesada de todos modos. Apartó la intriga de su mente. Una vez que se revolvió, sus pensamientos se apagaron y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Cuando se despertó, todavía estaban en la carretera. El cielo aún brillaba, aunque a juzgar por la posición del sol, debían de ser las últimas horas de la tarde. Se hundió más en el asiento del vehículo, estiró los brazos y las piernas, bostezando y haciendo mucho ruido. Dándose cuenta de lo floja que estaba, jadeó suavemente y se posicionó con rapidez, enderezó su cuerpo, cerró la boca y bajó los brazos.

Si Ban se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

—Veo que dormiste a gusto en el asiento de copiloto.

O esperaba el momento oportuno para lanzar su mordaz comentario.

—Cállate, idiota —contestó con brusquedad rápidamente. Ban lo miró asombrado.

—Tardas un poco más en insultarme. Se ve que descansar si renueva tus energías —señalo con pereza ante la mirada ceñuda de la rubia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —ella le preguntó.

—Alrededor de seis horas.

—¡¿Seis?!

 _Zorro Codicioso_ no respondió. Tenía la boca marcada por una línea sombría y lucía la mandíbula tensa. Al parecer, el llamado anterior lo había vuelto más lúgubre que de costumbre.

—¿Quieres cambiar o algo así? Te ves cansado —se ofreció, aunque sabía que él no lo aceptaría.

—Estoy bien, Elaine —respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Ella suspiró.

—Está bien, mira. Sé que es posible que empezáramos un poco mal el día de hoy, pero si vamos a tener que pasar el resto del viaje juntos creo que debemos ser más civilizados —comentó Elaine intentando razonar con el dueño del vehículo. Este mantenía la mirada en el camino—. Sé que en el pasado éramos algo así como buenos conocidos. ¿Podríamos llevarnos como en los viejos tiempos? Se que tienes una imagen muy negativa de mí y tampoco te encuentro agradable por momentos. ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

Los dientes de Ban solo se apretaron con intensidad y agarró el volante con más fuerza.

—¿Siempre sueles hablar mucho?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿No puedes tratar de ser amable de algún modo? —insistió una vez más—. Cuando éramos adolescentes al menos siempre te mostrabas accesible con quienes te daban un sincero aprecio y eso es algo que siempre admire de ti. Tengo ese sincero aprecio por ti, aunque seas un idiota ahora. Ni siquiera estoy pidiéndote que me aprecies o algo así.

—De acuerdo, princesa —respondió con un gesto de la mano—. Lo que sea.

—Claro, lo que sea.

Elaine quería reprenderlo por ser tan inaccesible, pero su estómago de repente estalló en un fuerte gruñido y retumbó. Ella se agarró el lugar e intentó evitar que su cara se pusiera roja.

Ban se carcajeó entre dientes.

—Hay un parador más adelante por si quieres comer algo. No son mis platillos de la juventud, pero nos llenará el estómago para seguir el viaje.

Elaine se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aunque en el fondo, estaba encantada de que lo haya sugerido. No estaba segura de cómo podría pedirle que se detuviera para poder conseguir algo de comida.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —dijo, forzándola a ruborizarse cuando su estómago gorgoteo de nuevo con anticipación.

—Tal vez tengamos que acelerar el paso —concluyó Ban apretando el acelerador—. No queremos que Hellbram te reciba desnutrida, ¿cierto?

Elaine asintió, más preocupada por comer que por Hellbram en ese momento. Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en el polvoriento estacionamiento del restaurante.

El lugar estaba algo descuidado, pero había pocos clientes y al menos los puestos estaban desocupados. Ban los llevó a uno que no estaba demasiado cerca de otras personas y se dejó caer. Elaine sacó una pequeña toallita desinfectante de su bolso y limpió su asiento antes de sentarse. Él la miró incrédulo.

—¿Qué? No puedo ensuciar mis pantalones.

—Pero eso es exagerado, ¿no crees?

—Eso lo dices porque usas ropa que no tienes miedo de ensuciar, Ban. Por mi parte, tengo que conservarme pulcra y limpia hasta encontrarme con Hellbram.

—Cierto, cierto. Alma gemela que quiere que seas apta para ser su esposa —dijo restándole importancia al asunto antes de que comenzará con el discurso dramático—. Bueno, ahí viene la camarera.

La camarera, que se presentó como Derieri, se acercó a ellos. Era una adolescente que parecía cansada de su trabajo y claramente no quería estar allí. Casi les arrojó los menús y aceleró las opciones a través de los especiales del día.

Elaine analizó las opciones y se desilusionó al descubrir que, como la mayoría de los restaurantes de carretera, esta solo se especializaba en comidas típicas grasosas y para engordar.

—¿Tienes ensaladas? —preguntó tentativamente.

Derieri y Ban la miraron como si fuera una especie de animal mitológico.

—Es una broma, ¿quién come eso viajando por la carretera? —increpó el _Zorro Codicioso._

—Concuerdo con él. Pide otra cosa, muchacha —apoyó Derieri.

Elaine sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. No comía alimentos que engordaran y los había dejado cuando Hellbram dijo que creía asqueroso que disfrutara de bocadillos y comidas de ese estilo.

Ese lugar no tenía una opción saludable. Una vez no iba a doler ¿no? Además, su estómago estaba ardiendo y mirando las deliciosas opciones en el menú, no podía resistir la tentación por más tiempo.

—En realidad. ¿Puedo comer una hamburguesa triple con queso, papas fritas grandes con salsa de tomate, bebida y nachos?

—Eso suena mejor —Derieri lo anotó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Después de que Ban ordenó, la camarera se fue con el pedido, pero antes le dijo a Elaine—. Por favor, la próxima pide todo esto de inmediato. Haces que las personas se cuestionen el juicio de la humanidad.

Apenas Derieri se fue, Ban se volvió hacia Elaine con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Es mucha comida. Me sorprendes.

—Fui a correr temprano a la mañana y no tuve la oportunidad de comer después de que llamaste. Francamente, hoy no tenía ganas de comer la ensalada habitual.

—Bueno, eso es un cierto —dijo Ban sacando su celular—. Disculpa un segundo, tengo que atender a un cliente.

Elaine asintió. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana y al paisaje, pensando en lo que le diría a su antiguo novio una vez que lo encontrara. No quería irrumpir en su oficina de forma abrupta. Sin mencionar que, de alguna manera, había que convencerlo sobre su cambio y no podría hacerlo si se portaba agresivamente.

Su atención regresó a la mesa cuando finalmente llegó la comida. Elaine se llevó una papa frita a la boca, casi derritiéndose por la enorme y pegajosa porción. La comida estaba increíble y la rubia se encontró disfrutando de alimentarse por primera vez así en mucho tiempo.

—¿Te apetece un brindis? —sugirió Ban de repente alzando su vaso de gaseosa—. Por una estable relación durante el tiempo que tengamos que compartir juntos, compañera de viaje.

—¿Compañera de viaje? —cuestiono comiendo una papa.

—Digamos que es una forma de establecer una tregua hasta que te encuentres con tu alma gemela. El apodo es para hacer serio el asunto —Ban hizo chocar sus vasos—. Vamos, compañera de viaje, brindemos.

—Claro, compañero de viaje —expuso haciendo sonar los vasos y pactando la tregua, riendo.

Pasaron los minutos y Elaine comenzó a devorar su tazón de nachos, mirando distraídamente el menú de postres que Derieri les había traído. Estaba atrapada en la página de los batidos, tratando de decidir si valía la pena comprar o no después de todas las calorías que había ingerido. Ban había terminado mucho antes que ella y estaba jugando con su teléfono celular esperando que terminara. Parecía que tenía algo que quería decir, pero no dijo nada. Ella se encogió los hombros y continuó mirando la carta hasta que se decidió por un batido tamaño familiar de fresa.

Entretanto, Ban estaba mirando la información que Selion había recaudado de Hellbram, aunque ya le ha dado los datos sobre su localización, su hermano menor estaba dispuesto a hacerle ver con quien iba a reencontrarse la pequeña blonda.

— _Insisto, deberías decirle algo_ —decía el mensaje de Selion adjuntado a toda la información.

—No es asunto mío, solo la acompaño porque no tiene a nadie y medio mundo odia a su ex —contestó recordando lo último que Zhivago le había dicho—. Eso no pasará, papá. No cambiare mi parecer.

— _Papá dice que cambiaras tu idea en estos días_ —Ban maldijo a su padre por andar ventilando su charla. Solo quería fastidiarlo—. _Ban, todos queremos lo mejor para ti. Recuérdalo._

—Selion, lo sé. Pero algunas cosas no pueden suceder. Jamás podré expiar mi pecado —respondió simulando el dolor en sus facciones. El sitio no era el adecuado para ponerse sensible.

— _Nadie dice que debes de expiar, sólo que no hagas que eso impida que encuentres lo que buscas._

El comentario de Selion lo sorprendió.

—¿Y que se supone que busco? —indagó rápidamente por mensaje.

— _Puedo decirte que sé que buscas llenar el vacío de tu corazón, pero solo tú sabrás y descubrirás cómo llenar ese espacio en tu interior._

Ban guardó el teléfono en ese instante con brusquedad, no iba a soportar más si seguía conversando con Selion. Sabía leerlo como Zhivago.

—Obviamente tenían que compartir la misma sangre densa de zorro —murmuró entre dientes mirando hacia la ventana y luego a Elaine que ingería un enorme batido con placer—. Simplemente no te entiendo…

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida por lo que estaba mencionando.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Que no has visto a Hellbram en cinco años. Sin embargo, por alguna razón estás muy convencida de que es el indicado. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

—Es una sensación que tengo.

Él frunció el ceño, pareciendo desanimado.

—Suena como una cuestión aleatoria para mí —confesó con desdén. Tenía en cuenta que había jurado algo sobre tolerarse hacía poco, pero no, simplemente no concebía a Hellbram con Elaine. Al menos, no de nuevo—. ¿Cómo sé que no estás tratando de ir tras él porque es exitoso?

—¿Vas a empezar de nuevo? Arruinaste la mañana —Elaine sonó molesta—. ¿Vas a arruinar la noche también? Además, ¿no habíamos pactado algo, compañero de viaje? —cuestiono. Realmente estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Te estoy preguntando para saber vas a huir o no cuando lleguemos —al oír su tono, Elaine dejó su batido y lo miró—. He conocido a bastante gente que no sabe en que se mete cuando busca y encuentra a alguien. Solo porque esa persona ideal esté frente a ti, no significa que sea eso lo que estás buscando. Probablemente ni siquiera tomes una noción del peso de tus acciones.

—¿Qué es lo que tú…?

—Del largo plazo, Elaine. Estoy hablando del largo plazo. Cuando me buscaste dijiste que Hellbram era tu pase a la libertad. ¿Estas segura que solo con él puedes conseguir eso? Además, ¿qué piensas hacer? —Ban apretó los dientes sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a decir podía costarle caro—. ¿Vas a casarse con él? ¿con el tipo que termino contigo porque no eras la indicada?

—¿Y tú qué sabes de libertad? Tú no pareces buscar nada.

—Solo sé que hay algo allá afuera para llenar el hueco de mi corazón y es probable que involucré ese sentimiento que dices —confesó. Las palabras de Selion que eran ciertas—. Pero no tengo el coraje para afrontarlo y tú que, si tienes valor para enfrentar las cosas, ¿vas a desperdiciarlo en Hellbram?

—¡Soy la indicada para él! —contraatacó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te dejó?

—¿Cómo sabes que él fue? Podría haber sido al revés.

—Eso es muy fácil de deducir, princesa. ¿Por qué gastarías tiempo y esfuerzo yendo tras alguien a quien arrojaste? —el tono de Ban era desalmado y grosero. Elaine se comenzó a sentir mal—. Tú fuiste abandonada y ahora quieres una oportunidad para mostrarle de lo que se está perdiendo —la chica jadeó, impactada—. Tengo razón, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que cambiaste de personalidad y aspecto. Todo para demostrarle algo a un imbécil…

—¡Cállate!

Elaine había tenido suficiente. No podía soportar más. Estaba cansada de ser cuestionada, de ser interrogada, de ser intimidada. Estaba cansada de él y su actitud.

—Elaine…

Ella golpeó con su mano sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que las conversaciones en el restaurante cesaron y la gente les echó un vistazo. Los ojos de Elaine estaban llorando, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, pero no le importó.

—¡No me importa lo que digas, Ban! No importa que Hellbram me haya dejado y que lo quiera de vuelta —su voz sonaba fuerte, pero herida. Era como una flor intentando sobrevivir sin agua en el cruel desierto—. ¿Me pueden culpar por querer eso? Él fue mi primer amor, Ban. Estuve cuatro años con él.

Ban soltó un quejido.

—¡Pasé años creyendo que nos íbamos a casar y luego me dijo que no era nada para él! Quiero mostrarle que si soy la indicada. No he podido conocer a nadie más porque sigo enamorada de Hellbram. ¡Solo porque no entiendas eso significa que puedes tratarme como una mierda! —se levantó bruscamente—. ¡También soy una humana, idiota! —y salió furiosa del restaurante.

Todos fueron testigos de cómo Ban era abandonado y Elaine caminaba directo al vehículo, abría la puerta del asiento del pasajero y se subía para llorar. Instantes después, las miradas estaban sobre el _Zorro Codicioso_ que se ocultó el rostro tras sus manos sumido en vergüenza.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

 _Sincericidio:_ Expresión que usó para decir de cierta forma "muerte por sinceridad".


	4. Capítulo 3

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Ban y Elaine avanzan dos pasos y retroceden cinco. ¿Creen que puedan resolver sus problemas?

Como siempre, agradezco el apoyo de todos los lectores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Eres un tremendo idiota —dijo Derieri mientras le traía la cuenta a Ban.

—No he pedido esto—contestó.

—No, pero considero que no eres tan tonto como para quedarte refunfuñando aquí —reprocha la camarera. Ban cruza los brazos, enfatizando su enojo—. Esa muchacha se ve todavía muy enamorada de ese tal Hellbram. Si deseas ayudarla, intenta no ser tan cruel.

—Ya, ya. Lo intentaré —respondió, resignado. Ban pagó todo, con propina incluida—. Pero ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Ah, no lo sé. Supongo que me recuerdas a alguien que siempre me protegía, no obstante, creo que el destino no le permitió que expresara las palabras que guardaba en su corazón —el tono de Derieri se oía con nostalgia, recordando ese hecho doloroso—. No te quedes callado, no lo hagas. Ahora mejor ve o te cobrare por idiota.

Ban asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo la charla. Si supiera porque la camarera estaba así le diría algo, pero no era el momento, había pasado por eso.

Salió del restaurante poco después sosteniendo una pequeña caja blanca. Se metió en el asiento del conductor y se encontró a Elaine con las piernas contra su pecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sorbiendo e intentando evitar el llanto.

—Esto fue un error —murmuró solo para ella. Sabía que no debería haberse molestado en viajar con Ban. Debió haber ido por su cuenta.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que él tenía algo de razón. Una parte de ella realmente quería volver a ver a Hellbram. Pero la otra parte, la que intentaba mantener encapsulada, solo quería mostrarle lo que se había perdido en su vida.

—Elaine…

—¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta a Liones? Ya no quiero ir a este viaje contigo —sollozó, girando su rostro.

Suspiró y dejó la caja en el reposabrazos.

—Escúchame, Elaine. Si cambias para ser la adecuada para Hellbram, ¿cómo va a aceptar a tu verdadero ser y verte por quién eres? Además, ¿cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esta fachada antes de que se desmorone y te rechace de nuevo?

—¿No crees que conozco los riesgos, Ban? Me he condicionado durante cinco años para no perder todo lo que construí. Incluso si lo crees estúpido, él es a la única persona que he amado —dijo intentando convencerlo y también a sí misma, aunque no pensara confesarlo—. ¿Nunca has amado de forma irracional, profunda y con mucha pasión?

Ban frunció el ceño.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo he hecho. Pero es algo que lleva muerto bastante tiempo.

Elaine pareció sorprendida.

—¿Estabas enamorado, Ban? —indagó. Era difícil imaginar a alguien como _Zorro Codicioso_ enamorado—. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien a quien estabas acechando?

—Eso no es lo importante ahora —indicó, zanjando el tema—. De todos modos, considera esto como una ofrenda de paz y disculpa por romper nuestro pequeño trato—. Ban le dio la caja en sus manos con unas servilletas—. Todavía estoy disconforme con tu idea, pero bueno, tal vez seas diferente…

Abrió la caja y vio el pastel de manzana que ella había estado mirando en el menú. Elaine volvió a mirarlo, ligeramente conmovida porque había notado algo tan trivial como eso.

—¿Diferente de qué?

—Diferente de la blonda típica, tú me entiendes —agregó guiñando el ojo—. Algo de la vieja Elaine reside en ti todavía.

Riendo con levedad, Elaine le tiró una servilleta arrugada después de que se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Oye —Ban le puso su mano sobre su hombro, repentinamente serio—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Elaine sollozó y sintió que su rostro se calentaba. No había esperado una disculpa tan seria. ¡Ni siquiera había esperado una disculpa en absoluto!

Ella lo miró, algo fascinada por sus ojos de color rojo.

—Acepto tu disculpa.

—Eso suena bien —Ban se apartó de ella y dio la vuelta a su posición detrás del volante. El motor rugió enseguida—. ¿Esta lista? —y le extendió la mano.

Elaine se sorprendió ante la repentina acción del hombre. Sin embargo, al ver su rostro alumbrado de ilusión, aceptó su mano y se aferró con fuerza.

—Estoy lista, ¡sigamos nuestro viaje!

Entonces salieron a la carretera de nuevo. Elaine devoró en la tarta, sin soltar la mano de Ban más de lo necesario, dejando escapar un gemido de satisfacción ante los sabrosos sabores de la manzana derretida y la corteza crujiente y fresca.

El tiempo pasó y el silencio se había establecido entre ambos, pero no era incómodo. Sus manos seguían aferradas pese a las horas y Ban de forma esporádica hacía pequeños gestos de cariño con pulgar. Eso hizo a Elaine mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, intrigada.

¿Quién era esta nueva personalidad de Ban y de dónde venía exactamente?

Sabía que no había tenido una infancia sencilla por los comentarios de Selion, su compañero de clases durante la secundaria. Él mismo diría que Ban y su hermana menor eran adoptados, provenientes de una familia problemática y que su hermano mayor había hecho demasiado para no morir. A Elaine, eso le hizo pensar porque no había tenido novedades de él en la última década. Liones no era un sitio pequeño, pero la mayoría de la gente había oído hablar de todos sus habitantes al menos una vez. No había oído sobre su triunfo como cocinero, pero tampoco de su fracaso o de un estilo de vida diferente. Podría existir la posibilidad de que hubiera vivido fuera de Liones los últimos diez años o sido un ermitaño todo ese tiempo.

Esas dudas estaban carcomiendo su mente.

—Oye, Ban…

—¿Qué quieres, princesa?

—Bueno…—Elaine sabía que no debía ir directamente a lo que quería saber. Tenía que sacar un tema de conversación—. ¿Qué es de la vida de Selion? Escuche que estaba por acabar su carrera como Ingeniero en Electrónica.

—¿Eh? —Ban enarcó una ceja ante la mención de su hermano menor—. Ah, sí. Está por graduarse este mismo año, solo tiene que presentar su proyecto final. Cuando termine va a mudarse con su novia a la parte más céntrica de Liones.

—¡Eso es genial! —la rubia estaba contenta de oír buenas noticias de un antiguo compañero—. Siempre fue muy inteligente...

—Tienes razón, siempre fue brillante. Tuvo mucha suerte de poder seguir con sus estudios —agregó, reduciendo su tono de voz al final.

Elaine lo vio, tristemente.

—¿Acaso tu no pudiste por algún motivo, Ban?

El hijo de Zhivago deseo desaparecer en ese instante. Astutamente, Elaine había sacado a flote un tema de conversación donde, al menos que respondiera de manera tajante, la pequeña blonda no desistiría de saber que había sucedido para que dejara su ambición de ser cocinero.

—No sé, digamos que en algún momento la vida comenzó a agobiarme —confesó arrastrando las palabras sin ánimos de decir mucho—. ¿Lo entiendes? Como que no puedes levantarte o algo así. Te estás poniendo de pie, pero parece que en realidad estás encorvado.

—Llegó a captar el punto —dijo Elaine.

—Digamos que algo así evitó que fuera un chef y por eso deje el Boar Hart. Tiempo después, el capitán lo cerró porque no le veía sentido a que algo que era para los Siete Pecados Capitales estuviera abierto sin ellos.

Ban guardó silencio durante un buen rato y Elaine pensó que se había decidido a finalizar la conversación. Ella suspiró y volvió a su pastel. No fue hasta que ella terminó el pastel que finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Eres una de las pocas personas fuera de mi familia que escucha todo lo que tengo que decir. Eres extraña, Elaine.

—No soy extraña.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—Solo soy un ser humano que le gusta oír a otros, es decir…—Elaine vio sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Cuánto más estarían así? —. ¿Por qué sería egoísta y me alejaría del resto? Además, como todos, tengo fallas y me temo que fallaré. Tal vez es por eso por lo que me esfuerzo tanto…

Elaine disminuyó gradualmente su voz y Ban la miró en estado de shock. La blonda se sonrojó cuando notó su mirada.

—¿Qué? ¿eso fue muy extraño o algo así?

—Alguien que conocía solía decir algo así también —respondió en voz baja. Era tan silencioso que Elaine no lo habría captado si no hubiera sido por la pausa entre las canciones de la radio.

—¿Alguien a quien conocías ...?

 _Zorro Codicioso_ no respondió después de su pregunta y Elaine tuvo la sensación de que la conversación realmente había terminado. Sus manos se alejaron y Ban acomodo las suyas en el volante a partir de ahí.

Estuvieron en un cordial silencio por un rato, donde el único sonido en el vehículo provenía de la radio rasposa que apenas estaba tomando la estación. La hermana de King lo apagó y miró por la ventana el paisaje que pasaba fugazmente debido al movimiento del vehículo. No estaban en el campo, pero el área estaba relativamente menos poblada que cualquiera que hubieran pasado antes. No era un desierto vacío, sino más bien, una hermosa llanura ondulada de hierba.

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y Elaine se preguntaba dónde se detendrían para pasar la noche. Hellbram ya no estaría trabajando en ese momento y sentía que una interrupción en su hogar sería mucho menos bienvenida que en su lugar de trabajo. Justo cuando la idea cruzó por su mente y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ban si había alguna ciudad donde pudieran pasar la noche, este se desvió del rumbo hacia la izquierda a través de una pequeña llanura cubierta de hierba junto a la carretera que estaban tomando.

Los ojos de Elaine se ensancharon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ban la ignoró.

—Responde.

—¡Silencio! —dijo ajustando la velocidad—. Confía en mí.

¿Por qué iba a confiar en él? Debería haber sabido que algo así iba a suceder. La policía probablemente encontraría su cuerpo en una zanja al día siguiente. Se tensó y metió la mano en el bolso, preparada para atacar si intentaba algo extraño.

Ban se detuvo cerca de la cima de la colina y apagó el automóvil dándole una sonrisa divertida.

—Relájate, princesa. No voy a hacerte nada. Acabo de pensar que este sería un excelente lugar para descansar antes de terminar el resto del viaje mañana.

—Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Vamos a acampar aquí esta noche —dijo sonriendo, parecía entretenido.

—¡¿Acampar fuera?! —ella gritó—. ¿Por qué no podemos encontrar un buen hotel en una ciudad? Los osos nos comerán aquí.

—No hay osos en estas partes. Al menos no que yo recuerde.

—¡Bueno, pero seguro habrá cosas espeluznantes y espantosas! —chilló aún más alterada—. ¡Mi atuendo se llenará de suciedad!

—Estaremos bien. Además, conozco este lugar —Ban le ofreció la mano—. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

El hombre agarró una manta de debajo del asiento y dejó el vehículo, subiendo la colina con Elaine a cuestas. Ella prefería quedarse en el coche que, en una llanura cubierta de hierba, pero sinceramente, no se sentía cómoda durmiendo sola en un lugar que no conocía en absoluto. No tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

—Esto es una demencia total…—murmuró en voz baja.

Pensó hasta que llegó al otro lado de la colina donde se congeló ante la imagen que se extendía ante ella.

—Esto es…

Ban sonrió ante el asombro de sus ojos.

—Sí, es lo que quería mostrarte.

Había un hermoso lago azul cristal brillando por los rayos del sol que rebotaban en las ondas que fluían con la ligera brisa. El otro extremo del lago era un oscuro vacío que se filtraba hacia el sol poniente en una malla de colores en el horizonte, pintando el cielo con coral, orquídea y azul. La llanura estaba cubierta de dientes de león de verano.

Era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

Dirigió su mirada asombrada a Ban que estaba a un lado y se quedó sin aliento. Su cabello soplaba suavemente con la ligera brisa, parecía tan pensativo y melancólico que sintió su corazón tartamudear. Ella negó con la cabeza e ignoró la sensación. Ban soltó su mano y extendió delante de ellos una manta. Ambos se sentaron.

—Ban, esto es increíble. ¿Cómo sabías que había un lugar como este aquí?

Él le sonrió, aunque con tristeza.

—Mis padres solían venir aquí cuando era niño...

Elaine no supo cómo seguir.

—¿Te refieres a los padres de Selion?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Este sitio está a unos metros de un antiguo lugar para peleas clandestinas. En vez usar gallos o perros, los que peleaban eran niños —su voz se sentía pesada y sombría—. Para hacerse valer y comer, se peleaba. Ganando o perdiendo, igual mis padres me trataron mal. Cuando comencé a perder a propósito, me arrojaron al lago para morir. Zhivago me rescató porque justo tenía un día de campo con Chika y me llevó a Liones.

—Ban…, no puedo creerlo.

—Cuando me recuperé le conté todo. Fue a denunciar y el sitio cerro, pero de los bastardos no quedó ni rastro. Me dijo que viera este sitio como un lugar de cambio para mí y así quedó —al final, la voz se oía cordial y feliz. Era claro que Zhivago, Selion y toda esa familia que lo acunó mejoró para siempre a Ban.

—Este es uno de los lugares más bellos que he visto en mi vida y que signifique tanto para ti lo hace más hermoso —Elaine estaba conmovida. El lago tenía un valor significativo que jamás espero que Ban le diera—. Sin embargo…—no era solo la imagen del lago lo que lo hizo surrealista. Había algo en el aura que apretaba el corazón. El lago era luminoso, pero ¿por qué tenía un aire tan triste?

—Estamos cerca de Conrad y oí de ahí que lo llaman el lago del amor perdido —dijo Ban respondiendo su pregunta mental.

—Es un nombre extraño, pero de alguna manera, encaja —Elaine señaló.

El aire de la noche de verano era cálido, tostado sin ser dominante y la brisa fresca que venía del lago era un contrapeso perfecto para el calor.

—El clima esta agradable —Ban se acostó sobre la manta con los brazos tras su cabeza. Elaine se acercó a observar con curiosidad sus movimientos—. Mm, ¿tienes algo en mente, princesa?

—¡Ah, no nada! —y se alejó, volteando su vista al lago. Los rayos del sol sobre el agua hacían que el lago pareciera un espejo brillante. Elaine tuvo una idea—. No, no es adecuado —se negó. Hubiera querido patear sus tacones y soltar su cabello del apretado moño que llevaba puesto y dejarlo volar. Se detuvo, recordando que esa forma de ser no sería aceptada por Hellbram—. Puedo ver por qué querrías dormir bajo las estrellas aquí. Es precioso —agregó para matar el silencio.

Ban no dijo nada y cuando ella se giró para mirarlo él estaba mirando al horizonte, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no sabía cómo describir su mirada. En todo caso, solo se veía melancólico.

—¿Ban…?

—Hace años, me enamoré de alguien cuando estudié Gastronomía en el instituto de Conrad.

Los ojos de Elaine se agrandaron. Definitivamente no esperaba una confesión como esa. Ella lo miró, insegura de cómo responder. Ahora él la observaba, sonriendo levemente, sus colmillos asomando con timidez.

—Quieres saber la historia ¿verdad, princesa? —ella asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada. Ban sonrió—. Te lo diré…

—Y yo te escuchare —dijo, respirando hondo.

Ban la imito y comenzó.

—Cuando terminé la secundaria, había muchas ofertas de universidades de Gastronomía ofreciendo becas para mí, « _el orgullo gastronómico de Liones_ » —señaló con ligera carcajada—. Sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de casa, sin embargo, Zhivago me recomendó que fuera al instituto de Conrad porque era unos de los mejores. Fue en ese lugar donde conocí a Jericó —dijo y una mirada cariñosa se apoderó de sus facciones y Elaine se encontró sonriendo ante esa imagen—. Jericó era alguien misteriosa, extraña y distante, pero tomaba su estudio en serio. A pesar de parecer cerrada, siempre estaba defendiendo a las personas más débiles y metiéndose en peleas. No creo haberla visto alguna vez sin su puño apretado, era su firma. Pese a todo, Jericó se preocupaba mucho por sus compañeros y solía decir que cuando terminara la universidad, sería una especie de consejera porque todos necesitaban alguien que les aconseje en la vida. Pero, sobre todo, temía fracasar, por lo que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas para no fallarle a nadie.

Miró a Elaine cuando arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Entonces, ¿Jericó había sido la persona que mencionó anteriormente?

—Estaba en Gastronomía huyendo de la muerte de su madre y de un padre cuya esposa era la peor madrastra de mundo. Tampoco yo tuve unos buenos padres al principio de mi vida—continúo diciendo—. Creo que así es como nos unimos —se carcajeó en voz baja, aunque carecía de algo de humor—. Estábamos comprometidos.

—¿Te ibas a casar ...? —Elaine nunca recordó haber visto un anillo en su dedo. Su mirada se volvió hacia su mano izquierda, pero no vio nada.

Ban captó la mirada en sus dedos y suspiró.

—Jericó falleció hace casi ocho años, no te preocupes —Ban cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No fue nada horrible, descuida.

—Pero, Ban. ¿Eso quiere decir que solo estuviste dos años con Jericó?

—Sí. Gastronomía la inicié a los dieciocho años y más o menos comencé a hablar con Jericó a mitad del primer año —comentó recordando las fechas y los hechos. Todo había sido tan rápido—. Fue todo muy repentino. Dos años y ya estábamos por casarnos, pero ella falleció y realmente no estuvimos comprometidos mucho tiempo.

—Había oído sobre tu hermana por Selion. Jamás comentó sobre tu novia.

—No permití que lo hiciera —confesó con cierta tonalidad cayente—. No quería que todos supieran esa historia y como quede con la familia de Jericó. Me causaron de matarla y su padre me amenazó varias veces con asesinarme.

—¡Eso es terrible! —Elaine no creía la crueldad en la historia de amor de Ban—. ¿Cómo un padre puede amenazar de esa manera al novio de su hija?

—Lo hizo. No fue hasta hace tres años que todo se detuvo, y solo paro porque él falleció —dijo, suspirando—. El capitán y Elizabeth junto a mi familia fueron a los únicos a quienes les confié mi historia con Jericó. Me apoyaron cuando ocurrió todo e insisten en que vuelva para resolver las cosas.

Elaine contuvo la respiración y no expresó ninguna palabra. Pensando que, si ella comentaba algo, el hechizo se rompería y Ban no hablaría más.

—En sus últimos días, decía cosas como si realmente tuviéramos la posibilidad de que ella viviría. Siguió tratando de hacerme ver lo bueno en su situación. Intentó hacer que lo aceptara. Pero no pude y creo que porque era mi alma gemela.

La blonda asintió, comprendiendo la sensación de perder a alguien de esa manera.

—Cuando finalmente falleció abandone el lugar donde vivíamos y regrese con mis padres. Deje la carrera y el Boar Hat —confesó soltando toda la información. El rompecabezas estaba completo—. Por eso el capitán cerró el negocio en Liones. Él se llevó el testamento de Jericó esperando cuando estuviera preparado. No fui al funeral. No quería saber qué había puesto en su testamento. El capitán no iba a aceptarlo y sigue llamándome para el adiós.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No estaba listo, me faltaba algo y todavía no he podido encontrarlo —su voz delataba lo frustrado que se encontraba, sintiéndose inútil por no hallar eso que tanto anhelaba—. Sé que necesito encontrarlo antes de despedirme, para que Jericó descanse en paz.

Elaine no tenía palabras para decirle y francamente, no parecía que él necesitara o quisiera consuelo, así que solo se acostó a su lado, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando la puesta de sol.

—¿Quieres saber mi historia? —ahora fue ella quien habló.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Descubrimos porque Ban es como es en la actualidad. Ahora, es momento de que Elaine hable.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Ban la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—¿De verdad vas a decirme? —Elaine confirmó, firme—. Bueno, de ser así, soy todo oídos para ti —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elaine sonrió igual. Dejó escapar algo de aire y comenzó.

—Me reencontré con Hellbram cuando empecé la universidad en Vaizel. Me habían aceptado ahí y él llevaba allí dos años eligiendo qué hacer. Termino haciendo Marketing igual que yo —dijo Elaine—. Era popular y querido. Al parecer, me hallo bonita y por eso me invitó a salir. A partir de entonces, fuimos inseparables y pensé que las cosas eran perfectas, hasta creo que hubo un tiempo donde lo fueron, pero eso duró poco.

—¿Eras muy diferente con él?

—Era ruidosa y demasiada ruda en ocasiones con él y mi hermano. Además, no era demasiado seria acerca de mi futuro. Solo quería vivir el momento sin preocuparme tanto.

—Eso no está mal, incluso es mejor que tu idea actual.

—Sí, puede ser —Elaine asintió, sin molestarse por el comentario—. Creo que, en el fondo, sabía que a Hellbram no le caía bien lo que era, pero lo ignoré. Solo lo veía y me gustaba su caparazón exterior y, estúpidamente, pensé que era lo que debería mantener. Nunca había tenido a alguien que me quisiera antes y allí estaba Hellbram con su forma de ser dulce y amable que me hizo feliz. Me prestó atención y me trató como si fuera su reina. Lo creas o no, fue mi primer novio real.

—Pero algo pasó y las cosas terminaron de mala forma.

—Me he arrepentido de eso durante cinco años y no podía dejar las cosas como habían terminado —Elaine continuó—. Así que profundicé en esa imagen que quería y saqué todo lo que me impedía ser eso. Lo quería encontrar para que viera como cambie, que podría ser la esposa perfecta y convertirme en alguien de quien pudiera estar orgulloso para presumir con sus padres —sonrió, ¿convencida? —. Y ahora que lo he logrado, podremos continuar nuestra relación.

Ban estuvo en silencio por un tiempo antes de soltar un suave suspiro.

—¿Es por eso por lo que vas tras él? —preguntó—. ¿No tienes dudas?

—Bueno…—la blonda no supo cómo responder—. Hay momentos en que me pregunto si es realmente lo que quiero. Algunas dudas persistentes que no me abandonan, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué dudas? —insisto Ban. Si mirada apoyada fuertemente en ella.

—Es difícil de explicar... —Elaine se sintió acorralada—. No entenderías...

—Pruébame. En algo debo de poder ayudarte, princesa.

Elaine suspiró ante su persistencia.

—Se sonará tonto, pero…—dudó, pero el hombre había insistido y no iba a dejarlo con la inquietud—. Cuando imagino la libertad junto al amor, no lo sé. Pienso en juegos con los dedos de los pies, en galletas quemadas en la cocina y chispas en las caras de cada uno, un enorme columpio bajo un árbol de hermosas flores. ¡Y pensar que estamos volando juntos! —su voz se elevaba, estaba inspirada—. ¿No has pensado en todo eso, Ban? En ese alguien con quien puedes pasar horas mirándose las caras sin aburrirte porque no puedes tener suficiente…—se apagó, un instante, procesando—. No estoy seguro si ese alguien es Hellbram…—pensó.

Pero no se atrevía a decir esas palabras en voz alta. Sería admitir que había aceptado el hecho de que su relación con Hellbram había muerto y no estaba segura de que sí estaba lista para dejarlo ir. El fracaso no era una opción. Ella tenía que traerlo de vuelta.

Ban estaba en silencio y Elaine estaba un poco absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que él no respondía. Se giró y lo miró, sorprendida al descubrir que la estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Ella sostuvo su mirada intensa, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por su mente.

—¿Ban…?

Sus ojos se suavizaron y él respondió en voz baja.

—Lo hice, he pensado en todo eso. Cada detalle, cada forma de compartir con esa persona. Lo he hecho.

—¿Alguna vez la encontraste? —indaga sin estar al tanto de por qué estaba susurrando. Los ojos carmesíes de Ban la estaban hipnotizando. Al principio pensó que eran lentes de contacto para parecer más aterrador, pero a la luz que se perdía del día, parecían intensos rubíes.

En esa luz tenue, se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que eran sus ojos.

—Creo que lo hice —respondió simplemente. Elaine lo miró un momento más, su pulso acelerado y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Luego parpadeó y en el siguiente segundo volvió la cabeza, sentándose y molestando a algunos dientes de león—. Pero está interesada en alguien más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Puede que no sea así, tal vez.

—Créeme, está tomada y no tengo dudas. Me han dicho que él es perfecto para ella y yo…—él sonrió tristemente—. Soy alguien que sigue buscando su libertad.

Trató de no pensar de qué estaban hablando en ese instante. Parecían haber cruzado una especie de línea imaginaria, porque de repente, ya no parecía que estuvieran hablando hipotéticamente.

Girando y rodando sobre su costado, carraspeó.

—Bueno, tenemos un día largo mañana. Probablemente deberías, ya sabes, ir a dormir —Ban soltó un suspiro y se acomodó, buscando una manta—. En serio, compañera. Descansa.

—Claro, pero ... —respondió—. Creo que me quedaré despierta y esperaré para ver las estrellas.

—De acuerdo —Ban pensó si tenía que decir algo más. No supo qué—. Buenas noches.

—Sí, buenas noches.

Ban se acurrucó en una bola y comenzó a roncar. El corazón de Elaine estaba latiendo rápidamente, apretó su mano contra su pecho.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Ella no estaba despistada, era muy consciente de lo que su respuesta para el _Zorro Codicioso_ significaba, pero ¿por qué surgió repentinamente ahora? No estaba segura.

Tal vez era porque ya no lo veía como un ordinario sujeto, sino más bien como alguien a quien se le había dado una mano áspera en el amor. Ban era un imbécil, pero tenía un buen corazón y estaba descubriendo que disfrutaba de su compañía, con sus comentarios malos y buenos, sus risas descojonadas y palabras inventadas. Él se dirigió a ella como si fuera una idiota por seguir su corazón, pero eso significaba que le importaba.

Para ella, era conmovedor.

Lo miró por encima del hombro discretamente y lo contempló, aunque no era como si pudiera ir a ningún lado. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse.

Tenía que recuperar a Hellbram. Necesitaba recuperarlo. No podía fallar.

Cerrando los ojos, se obligó a no pensar en Ban y trató de concentrarse en su misión de mañana.

* * *

Elaine se despertó algo atontada y desorientada. Se sentía rígida y tenía los músculos tensos, como cada vez que dormía en una mala posición. Era como si hubiera ramitas debajo de su espalda, por no mencionar, lo brillante que venían las luces desde su ventana. ¿Y por qué olía a colonia de hierbas silvestres? No es como que ese aroma fuera malo, pero...

Un minuto. UN MINUTO.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró aplastada en el escote azabache de la camiseta de Ban y, por alguna razón, estaba metida en sus brazos y sus piernas estaban enredadas. El hombre se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta de la posición comprometida en la que habían terminado.

Confundida, se preguntó cómo habían llegado a esta posición. En primer lugar, estaba segura de que se había ido a dormir al otro lado de la manta. Pero, en serio ... ¿por qué olía tan bien? La cara de Elaine se enrojeció cuando inhaló e intentó empujar contra su pecho para soltarla, pero su agarre solo se tensó.

—Mmm, Elaine. No te resistas al encanto del zorro…

¡Esto era inapropiado!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo más fuerte, escuchó un ruido de arrastre y rascarse sobre sus cabezas. Ella tragó saliva.

—Por favor, no me digas que es un ladrón… —murmuró en voz baja.

Lentamente, con los ojos apenas abiertos, alzó la vista y de inmediato dejó de moverse. El intruso no era un bandido ni nada por el estilo.

Era un mapache y estaba cavando un hoyo, encima de sus cabezas.

Tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de evitar gimotear de miedo, golpeó a Ban duramente en el estómago con su mano. Él gruñó un poco, pero por lo demás no se movió.

—¡Ban, despierta, maldita sea! —le dio un nuevo golpe en el estómago. Esta vez, frunció el ceño y agarró su muñeca con brusquedad, deteniendo su movimiento.

—¿Podrías parar ...? Es muy temprano para esas muestras de cariño —él gruñó.

—¡Eso no es lo que pretendía, idiota! —casi gritó en su oído—. ¡Despierta!

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de golpe, pareciendo enojados. Cuando registró en qué posición se encontraban, se atragantó y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Inmediatamente la dejó ir e hizo que retrocediera, pero Elaine lo detuvo tirando de él hacia atrás por su camiseta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No te muevas —ella siseó.

—Tengo que moverme, princesa —Ban trató de poner más espacio entre ellos—. Mira, no sé qué te habrá picado, pero si no nos movemos, voy a terminar con un problema grave en mi entrepierna.

Elaine se sonrojó por su insinuación y ocultó su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo así?

—¡Hay un mapache sobre nuestras cabezas!

—¿Qué? —lo sintió moverse ligeramente, antes de quedarse quieto—. Mierda…

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No te muevas —reiteró.

—Es obvio que no pienso moverme, Sherlock —dijo con obviedad—. ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre! Especialmente en esta posición.

—Cierto, cierto. Y no parece que el animal quiera desaparecer pronto —la blonda lo sintió soltar un suspiro y trató de ignorar el hecho de que sus brazos todavía estaban a su alrededor—. Hay que intentar escabullirse sin que la cosa entre nosotros se ponga incómoda, ¿quieres?

Elaine levantó la vista, vio que la criatura no los había notado aún y que todavía estaba cavando o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en la hierba sobre sus cabezas.

Ella gimió de nuevo.

—¡Sabía que dormir aquí era una mala idea! —siseó a Ban, su voz un tanto chillona—. ¡Malditos sean, mapache y zorro!

—Oye…

—Sí, perdón, lo dije mal. ¡Malditos sean, el zorro en gran medida y el mapache!

Ban desvió su mirada. Elaine estaba loca.

—Mira, estaremos bien siempre y cuando no lo asustemos ni lo amenazamos —exclamó. Elaine sintió su pecho retumbar de risa y apretar los dientes.

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso?

Él se río.

—Sí …, algo así.

—Voy a cortar tu cabeza si esa cosa me hace algo, Ban.

—Uh, la princesa quiere dar órdenes —Elaine lo empujo levemente con violencia—. Mira, lo que haré será sentarme y luego te ayudaré a levantarte para evitar llamar su atención, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. Con cuidado, mientras miraba al mapache, Ban la soltó y separó el enredo de sus piernas. Se apartó de ella y Elaine vio cómo se le tensaban los músculos de los brazos mientras se levantaba con tanto esfuerzo hasta que estaba sentado en posición vertical. Que era increíble era lo mínimo que Elaine pensaba en ese instante del torso de Ban.

—Bueno, Elaine —susurró—. Sigues tú.

Ban tendió sus manos frente a Elaine y las tomó, comenzando a levantarla de allí.

—¿El mapache aún está allí?

—Sí …—Ban frunció el ceño—. Espera, creo que está buscando algo…

—¿Qué está buscando?

Elaine comenzó a girar la cabeza para mirar, pero de repente, Ban sacudía la cabeza vigorosamente.

—¡Espera, no te muevas! Su cría está atrapada en tu...

Elaine sintió que algo se enredaba y tiraba de su cabello, giró la cabeza hacia adelante con un chillido sin pensar realmente y algo salió de su cabeza volando por los cielos.

—¡Woah! —el mapache ya había gruñido y se había disparado hacia ella cuando se dio cuenta.

La pequeña mujer gritó alarmada cuando sintió el ataque del animal.

—¡Tápate los ojos! —escuchó a Ban gritar.

Elaine hizo eso a pesar de que el mapache chillara amenazante sobre ella. Sintió sus garras y su chillido replicar en el oído, además de algo apegarse extraño a ella. ¿Acaso…?

—¡Sostente! —escuchó decir a Ban. Elaine abrió los ojos y vio como la tenía sujeta contra su torno e iban corriendo. El mapache lo seguía y no estaba solo, todo un grupo iracundo iba a hacia ellos—. ¡Iremos al lago y allí los perderemos!

—¡No, espera…!

Elaine no pudo terminar la frase cuando la línea recta de su camino se convirtió en una colina cuesta abajo. Ambos rodaron con fuerza y recibiendo varios golpes en el camino hasta terminar en….

—¡Esto es asqueroso!

—¡Asqueroso o no, los mapaches nos siguen así que arrójate al lago o conviértete en su desayuno!

Ban le extendió una mano que Elaine aceptó rápidamente. Él volvió a apretarla contra sí y saltó hacia el agua. Un segundo después, estaban sumergidos bajo el lago. Por seguridad contuvieron la respiración hasta que perdieran el interés de los mapaches que, con unos escasos segundos de no tenerlos a la vista, alcanzaron. Cuando los chillidos comenzaron a oírse lejos, ambos salieron a la superficie. Estaban empatados y olían mal.

—Rápido —dijo Ban.

Salieron del lago y corrieron de regreso a su vehículo, fuera del camino de los mapaches. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Elaine se miró horrorizada. Su cabello estaba fruncido y enredado sin medida. Toda la ropa estaba arruinada y no había forma de que un simple cepillo pudiera siquiera arreglar el desastre en el que se había convertido. Y encima de todo... ¡olía a excremento!

—Ban…, ¡¿qué demonios haremos?! —gimió, mirándose desesperada mientras se alejaba de su ropa en un esfuerzo por poner algo de distancia.

Ban, obviamente no viendo lo grave del asunto, se estaba riendo a carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago hasta cuando llegaron al auto.

—Manejaremos hasta a alguna parte y lo resolveremos. Elaine, la verdad, así te ves más atractiva.

Ambos escurren su ropa antes de entrar al vehículo con Ban tomándose exagerado como Elaine parece llorar por el traje. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aun así se subió al vehículo cuando él le indicó que lo hiciera. Ban entró poco después y se acomodó, girando la llave en el encendido. Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no arranco. En este punto, la mirada de Elaine se volvió asesina y estaba rechinando los dientes bruscamente.

—Ban...—gruñó amenazante—. ¿Por qué no está arrancando tu auto ...?

Se rascó la cabeza, teniendo el descaro de parecer un poco tímido.

—Iré a verificarlo.

Salió, tirando una manivela de la parte posterior con él. Forzó el capó con un gruñido oxidado y miró dentro, escudriñando la mecánica. Elaine se agarró la cabeza e intentó decirse a sí misma que todo estaría bien.

—Está bien, Elaine. Todo va a estar bien. Vas a salir de este ataque. Llegarás a Hellbram. Este es solo un pequeño obstáculo en tus planes, no durará mucho. Solo toma un poco de aire y trata de no pensar en eso.

El hijo de Zhivago cerró el capó unos minutos más tarde y arrojó la manivela al baúl, antes de inclinarse sobre la ventana abierta y dirigirse a Elaine.

—La batería está muerta —hizo un gesto sus brazos—. ¿Tienes algo de músculo en esos brazos?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me haces una pregunta así?

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que hay una ciudad a menos de dos millas de aquí.

—¿Y las malas noticias ...? —dijo lentamente, sus sospechas ya crecían.

—Vamos a tener que empujar el auto hasta la ciudad.

Elaine le gruñó, los huecos de su nariz llameando.

—Esto es una broma ¿verdad? —Ban abrió su boca para responder, ella le cortó tajante—. ¿No puedes llamar a una grúa o algo así?

—Intentaré ver si Zhivago o Selion pueden hacer algo —exclamó marcando primero a su hermano. Cuatro tonos y no atendió—. El mocoso está en clases o con la novia.

—Pues sigue intentando. No empujaré este cacharro —Elaine se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Princesa, este cacharro te trajo hasta aquí. No lo olvides —le contestó. Resignado con Selion, Ban marco a su padre quien atendió enseguida—. ¡Papá, qué bueno oírte!

— _Ban, ¿cómo va el viaje con Elaine?, ¿descubriste algo interesante?_ —fue lo primero que pregunto. Ban rodó los ojos—. _Hijo, ¿qué pasa?_

 _Zorro Codicioso_ miro a Elaine, furiosa dentro del vehículo.

—Tuve algunos problemas mecánicos. La batería está muerta, ¿podrías venir hasta el lago?

— _Claro hijo, solo…, espera. ¿Has ido hasta el lago con Elaine?_ —cuestionó Zhivago con sorpresa—. _¿Hablamos del mismo lago?_

—Sí, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

— _Que no puedo ir por ti. No estando ustedes ahí_.

—¡¿Es una broma, Zhivago?! No puedes hacerme esto —el susodicho soltaba una sonora carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea—. Maldito seas, zorro. ¿De qué te ríes?

— _Mocoso, respeta tu padre_ —dijo en tono de broma—. _Ban, estas a solo unos pasos de hallar lo que has estado buscando. No dejaré que renuncies a esta oportunidad._

—Zhivago, ¿a demonios te refieres?

— _A tu oportunidad de amar de nuevo._

La línea se cortó y Ban arrojó el teléfono dentro del vehículo. Haría como que no había oído lo que Zhivago le había dicho. No podía asumirlo, no así, de esa forma no iba a asumir lo que tanto llevaba negando desde hacía tantos años, algo que hasta Jericó había mencionado.

—Ban, ¿está todo en orden?

La mente de Ban volvió en sí y vio a la blonda que tenía un rostro salpicado en preocupación. Sonriendo con pena y dándose cuenta de aquello que no podía negar, exclamó.

—Zhivago no puede buscarnos. Estamos solos.

—Increíble...—Elaine miró su teléfono. Frustrada, ella hizo un gesto para sí misma—. ¡Mírame, ya soy un desastre! ¿y ahora quieres que agregue sudor a esa mezcla?

Él sonrió, divertido por su irritación.

—Bueno, como dijiste. Te ves desordenada. ¿Qué otra cosa vas a hacer? Además, así te ves como esa.

—¿Esa qué?

—Esa Elaine más bonita y que me gusta.

Elaine al instante se sonrojó furiosamente, pero luego recordó su aspecto y su sonrojo pasó a ser de enfado.

—Voy a matarte. Realmente voy a matarte —contestó. Ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera cayendo en su viejo hábito de maldecir. Había pasado ese punto y sus últimas líneas de autocontrol fueron destruidas.

—Vamos. No es tan malo, en serio, te ves mejor así —dijo intentando convencerla.

Elaine no se molestó en responder a su comentario y salió de su lugar dentro del vehículo. Se quitó la blusa y la tiró al asiento, luego se fueron los pantalones y los zapatos, dejando solo su camiseta y pantalones cortos.

Sabía que estaba indecente, pero si iba a empujar un maldito automóvil durante dos millas, no había forma de que lo hiciera mientras sudaba con ese clima sofocante. Ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana, pero ya hacía calor del infierno.

—¿Un espectáculo de striptease? —indaga el hijo de Zhivago, divertido—. King se muere si te ve así.

Ella lo miró con cólera y cerró de golpe la puerta del auto.

—Cállate. Tenemos algo para empujar así que mejor pon tu trasero en marcha y corramos esta basura a la maldita ciudad.

Él sonrió y la siguió hasta la parte posterior del vehículo, posicionándose de manera similar, en el lado opuesto.

Tomó algún tiempo hacer que el auto se moviera del césped, pero una vez que sucedido, lo hicieron rodar lentamente hacia la carretera. No era demasiado pesado ni difícil de mover y para fortuna de ambos, el camino estaba asfaltado, pero estaba caliente y sudado, y los pies ardían en la grava. Para el momento en que habían estado presionando durante treinta minutos, Elaine ya había tenido suficiente. Sus brazos estaban cansados, sus hombros se sentían como si explotaran y estaba segura de que sus pies sangraban por las rocas que se habían roto en su piel. En ese momento, Ban parecía tan cansado como ella. Se había quitado los pantalones, la camiseta y solo vestía su pantalón corto.

— _Grandes ojos marrones, y una ráfaga de viento. Y la cereza se quema en la esquina de la página que dice "El fin''_ —tarareo Ban de pronto, mirándola. Elaine se sintió ultrajada—. ¿Qué? Solo canto.

—Es solo que…

—¿Uh? Habías dicho que no cantaba mal y asumí que podía hacerlo.

—¡No, no es eso! Es solo que...—Elaine gimió y dejó de presionar—. Ban, ...ya no puedo hacer esto.

El hijo de Zhivago parpadeó, incrédulo.

—Pensé que dirías algo respecto a la canción.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, solo olvídalo —se apoyó en su vehículo y la miró—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? Claramente, no hay nadie en el camino.

—¡Bien, entonces esperaremos hasta que alguien aparezca y haya algún milagro! —exclamó. Levantó uno de sus pies y se miró la planta. Estaba rojo y crudo, pero al menos no estaba sangrando.

Ban resopló y ella le dirigió una mirada con irritación.

—Nadie va a querer recogernos, Elaine. No sé si lo has notado, pero apestamos.

—¡Bueno, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida empujando este cacharro! ¿Quién sabe lo mal que me he bronceado ya? —Elaine se paró en el medio del camino, con el pulgar apuntando al cielo—. Al menos voy a intentarlo.

 _Zorro Codicioso_ soltó una breve carcajada y se apoyó en su vehículo, mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Buena suerte.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** No tengo mucho para decir, pero ¿no creen que los separadores son hermosos? Hacen juego con la portada.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Elaine le sacó la lengua a Ban tras ver su rostro burlón y se volvió hacia la carretera, esperando que llegara un auto antes de asarse como un pollo y quedar totalmente quemada. Diez minutos después y aún sin autos, se volvió hacia _Zorro Codicioso_ , mirándolo. Este estaba con la lengua como un perro callejero y acomodaba sus cabellos albinos hacia atrás con impaciencia.

—Esto es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes?

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo es eso de que es mi culpa?

—¡Si pudieras comprar un nuevo auto, no estaríamos en este lío!

—Si me hubieras escuchado antes, no estaríamos con esta peste encima.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Ban tenía razón.

—Está bien, eso no puedo negarlo. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a saber que su cría estaba en mi pelo?

—Traté de advertirte... —dijo con voz de cantar—. Entonces, ¿dónde está ese supuesto vehículo que dijiste que conseguirías de forma milagrosa?

—Ya vendrá.

—Sí, pero tan pronto sientan nuestro olor se irán. Por más linda y atractiva que seas, princesa.

—Estoy segura de que mi aspecto y personalidad lo evitarán.

Ban puso los ojos en blanco.

—Después no digas que no te advertí.

Ignorando a Ban, Elaine se dio vuelta y esperó con el pulgar en el aire. Tres minutos después, su gracia salvadora llegó en forma de un todoterreno que retumbaba en el camino. Se dio la vuelta y le dio a Ban una sonrisa petulante, que él solo regresó con una mirada divertida. El todoterreno disminuyó la velocidad y la blonda notó que había dos muchachos en el asiento delantero que parecían chicos universitarios.

Eso iba a ser fácil.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —el conductor preguntó, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Elaine sonrió moviendo su pelo sobre su hombro en un movimiento calculado que sabía captar la atención. Funcionó. La estaban mirando con cierto temor.

—Sí. Mi amigo y yo estamos teniendo algunos problemas con nuestro automóvil —señaló a Ban y los dos chicos en miraron por encima de equipo el hombro al vehículo. Los saludó con dos dedos—. ¿Tienes algún espacio para nosotros?

—Sí, hay espacio para ti y tu amigo —el otro tipo dijo, sonriendo coquetamente.

—¿A dónde se dirigen?

—A la ciudad a una milla de aquí.

El conductor asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial, súbete.

Estaba segura de que ella y Ban debieron haber de parecido alguna cosa extraña. Ella tenía su cabello revuelto y encrespado, vestían con ropa escasa y descuidada, sin mencionar que se hallaban cubiertos de sudor y suciedad de la carretera. Debía de dar gracias a las diosas porque esos jóvenes fueran tan abiertos.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sé qué hubiéramos hecho. Después de todo nuestro fiasco con unos mapaches y el excremento pensé que todo había terminado.

Un chico se volvió hacia ella con su risa cayendo.

—Espera, ¿excremento?

—Bueno, sí. Pero…—intentó no hacer una mueca.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Esperen. Lo siento. Ustedes están solos —el muchacho puso el seguro cuando Elaine forzó la puerta—. ¡Tengan mucha suerte y hasta nunca!

—¡Espera!

Se largaron sin decir una palabra más y la mujer gritó de frustración al todoterreno que se perdía en el camino.

—¡Son unos idiotas! —vociferó detrás de ellos, pateando algunas rocas pequeñas. Suspirando en la derrota, se volvió hacia Ban que comenzó a reír.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que hablas demasiado, princesa?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada, volviendo a su posición original detrás del coche. Ban se unió a ella y comenzaron el empuje.

—Cállate —siseó.

Él se carcajeó entre dientes.

—No dije nada.

—Puedo oírte pensarlo así que cállate.

—No sabía que tenías la habilidad de leer corazones —Ban se acercó a ella, sin dejar de empujar—. Tantos peligros por los que he pasado también me dotaron de esa habilidad.

—Sí, claro —dijo apartándose, ligeramente incómoda.

—¿No me crees, Elaine? —husmeo, enarcando una ceja divertido y curioso.

—No, para nada. ¿Quieres demostrarlo? —incito Elaine, sin creerle que fuera posible avalar aquello que tanto regodeaba.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Ban abandonó el empuje del vehículo y la rodeo por la cintura, agarrando la parte tras su cabeza y acortando las distancias. Sus labios a escasos centímetros, el latido de sus corazones en sintonía y armonía perfecta. Quedarse sin habla en ese instante no estaba dentro del cálculo de Ban.

—No ves que sí puedo y... —musitó y tuvo el atrevimiento de dar una ojeada directamente, ultrajando sus pensamientos—. Elaine...

—Ban… —ella sintió ese peso que ejercía con la mirada y el impulso fue automático. Lo beso.

Elaine selló su boca sobre la suya, inclinándose para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra iba al cabello de Ban para aferrarse y acomodaba su cabeza más cerca. Recordó los besos que compartió con Hellbram y podía decir que no había nada comparado. Ella era inexperta y cada vez que mordía su labio o extendía demasiado el beso, Hellbram solía reprocharle. Pero, ahora no era así, ahora estaba marcando un ritmo que Ban seguía sin oponerse, al menos, no lo parecía.

Ella lo besó de nuevo, trepando sobre su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se movían una contra la otra. Ban la agarró con sus fuertes brazos por debajo de sus piernas y lo que provocó que se riera un poco mientras se envolvía más alrededor de él.

Ban sintió la falta de aire y se separó, pero no dio oportunidad a la mujer frente suyo para desilusionarse porque la hizo girar para acabar recostada sobre el vehículo. Los besos se retomaron con sumo ímpetu y Elaine se vio liberando leves quejidos cuando el hombre bajó con la boca a través de su cuello, dejando un rastro de pasión en el avance. _Zorro Codicioso_ se detuvo, sintiendo la necesidad de acercar más sus cuerpos, induciendo así una ligera fricción antes de seguir trabajando en su pescuezo. Elaine reaccionó en ese instante.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Pese al bienestar y comodidad que sentía, no podía estar con él. No así. Y Ban pareció sentirlo, porque se apartó primero y la agarró por la cintura con posesividad, haciendo que se levantara y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, ocultando su rostro lleno de emociones.

—Lo lamento... —fue lo único que atinó a expresar—. Solo te vi y lo hice. Pero es que yo…

No, él no podía decir nada. No, ahora.

—Ban, por favor, no digas nada. No puedo hacer esto, ¿sí? Estoy buscando a Hellbram y…

Antes de sentir que le desgarraban el corazón todavía más, Ban se las arregló para soltar a Elaine y, a su vez, soltar un nuevo mundo de esperanzas y sueños con ella que por unos instantes llegó a imaginar. Riendo con tristeza, miro a la blonda.

Zhivago lo mataría cuando volviera.

—Tú solo, olvídalo, ¿quieres? Prometo no ser tan molesto contigo, habíamos hecho un trato, compañera de viaje —dijo forzando su voz para que no saliera quebrada—. Esto solo fue un desliz, princesa. Además, nadie ha dicho no pudiste tener algunas aventuras. Incluso podrías parecer más interesante para Hellbram, ¿no crees? —comentó con cierto humor sin gracia. Antes de que Elaine respondiera, Ban apuntó a una señal de tráfico—. Estaremos allí en una milla más o menos.

Retomando su labor de empuje, _Zorro Codicioso_ tomó distancia. Elaine estaba muy tentada de tomar la manivela y golpearlo en la cabeza y, a su vez, estaba preocupada respecto a si misma.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña ciudad. Elaine dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio y se desplomó contra la parte trasera del vehículo.

—Lo hice …, ¡viví! —resopló. Su cuerpo se aflojó y desfallece por todo el trabajo pesado. Ban no parecía estar en mejores condiciones porque estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento—. ¿A dónde vamos a llevar el auto?

Ban señaló en silencio a la estación de servicio en la carretera principal de la ciudad. Dejaron el vehículo y se dispusieron a entrar, una vez dentro, el aspecto de la estación no era malo y no estaba tan desaliñado como el restaurante de ayer. Había varios productos, mesas para comer y detrás del mostrador había un hombre bajito al que Elaine se le hizo llamativo por sus gafas y espeso bigote. Como reacción, Ban sonrió.

—Escanor, ha pasado tiempo.

El nombrado se giró. Primero miró con sorpresa al hombre y luego lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ha pasado un tiempo? —cuestiono, ligeramente molesto—. ¡Ban, te fuiste por ocho malditos años! Agradece que la señorita Merlín ha salido. Te mataría al verte así.

—Ah, no le tengo miedo a esa mujer.

Elaine se volvió para mirar a Ban. Pensó que esta era un lugar cualquiera, ¿pero esta era su ciudad natal? Tenía sentido. El día anterior, expresó que había estado viviendo cerca en sus primeros años y que, posteriormente, pasó a ser un sitio vacacional. Debía de ser la ciudad de la que estaba hablando, pero lo sorprendente era que Escanor, un compañero de él y su hermano durante la secundaria, estuviera aquí y mencionara también a Merlín.

—¿Cómo está tu espalda? —indaga Ban de pronto.

—Lo mismo que siempre. Pero ya no me importa.

Ban caminó hacia Escanor, pero se detuvo cuando la cara de hombre se arrugó con disgusto y ligero asco.

—¿Qué te pasó? Hueles como el trasero de una mula, Ban. No te acerques —Escanor arrugó su espeso bigote. Noto que no venía solo, una pequeña figura se asomaba tras él—. ¿Es la hermana de King? Reconocería ese rostro donde fuera.

—Sí, ella es la pequeña Elaine. Verdad que se ha puesto atractiva, ¿eh? —Ban se sonrió—. Es gracias a ella que no conseguimos escapar de unos mapaches y acabamos en excremento —señaló a Elaine y ella giró la cabeza hacia él, ofendida.

—¡No conseguí escapar! Técnicamente...

Escanor se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con simpatía.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Elaine. Tal vez no me recuerdes —Escanor le tendió la mano—. Siento que tal dama haya tenido que lidiar con este hombre malo.

Ella tomó su mano y la sacudió, decidiendo que le gustaba tener a Escanor como aliado.

—El placer es todo mío, nuevamente.

Ban frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios, Escanor? Ella huele tan mal como yo, pero no te importa que haga contacto contigo.

—Ella es una mujer bonita —dijo. Señaló a Elaine con delicadeza—. Y tú eres un tipo horrendo —agregó con un dedo acusatorio sobre Ban.

—Demonios, sigues siendo el excesivo caballero de siempre —gruño _Zorro Codicioso_ entre dientes. Miró a su viejo compañero y le sonrió con picardía—. Aunque solo eres un pervertido.

—Merlín puede corroborar que soy caballero.

—¡No metas a esa bruja en esto!

Elaine río ligeramente, disfrutando de la interacción entre los dos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de nuevo, de todos modos? —Escanor sonrió—. Tu presencia es una sorpresa.

—Ah, solo algunos problemas mecánicos. ¿Quieres salir a ver? —dijo desganado de dar más explicaciones.

Los tres salieron y vieron el vehículo de Ban. Escanor carcajeó para malestar del dueño.

—La vieja Jericó todavía te está dando problemas, ¿eh?

—Ella solo necesita un control del capitán —dijo Ban—. Creo que la batería está muerta.

Elaine se sorprendió al descubrir que el nombre de su vehículo era Jericó. Supuso que tenía sentido ya que era bastante importante para él. Sin embargo, ¿no era que solo Meliodas y Elizabeth sabían sobre su pasado?

—Tal vez Escanor solo sepa del vehículo —concluyó rápidamente.

Escanor negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca es solo un cambio con este montón de chatarra —comentó mirando al vehículo—. Te hare remolque hasta la casa del capitán. Pero te adelanto que te dirá que tomará algunos días. Si es así sería bueno verte cocinar por aquí, tu comida es deliciosa.

Ban negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Escanor. Por mucho que realmente necesite esos ajustes tengo que llevarme a Elaine hoy y…

—¡Espera, Ban! —chilló de pronto, ambos hombres la miraron—. Nuestro viaje era de tres días, ¿recuerdas? Apenas estamos al segundo y estoy cansada, muy cansada. Podemos aguantar hasta mañana temprano, si quieres.

El hombre observó extrañado a la hermana de King. No la conocía. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer loca por Hellbram que deseaba mostrarle cual ideal se había vuelto?, ¿sería posible que…?

—Deja de fantasear, chico tonto. Ella solo está agotada —se dijo. Por más decepcionante que fuera, eso era lo lógico. Habían tenido unas últimas horas intensas. Estaba claro que debían de descansar—. Entendido, entonces iremos donde el capitán.

—¿Crees que Meliodas nos de asilo por una noche?

—Soy su mejor amigo, lo hará sin siquiera dudarlo —aseguró, sonriendo.

Ban y Elaine recogieron sus cosas del interior. Ella, sintiéndose más que indecente y algo cohibida, volvió a ponerse la ropa y los zapatos rápidamente. Ban hizo lo mismo. Detrás de ella, escuchó a Escanor hablar por teléfono.

—Capitán, es él. Ban ha vuelto.

— _¿No es una broma, Escanor?_ —Meliodas se oía gratamente sorprendido—. _¿Ban está aquí?_

—Efectivamente, capitán. Lo llevaré a su casa junto con la pequeña hermana de King, Elaine.

— _Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. Gracias por decírmelo._

—Entendido, ¿cree que se pueda hacer algo ahora?

— _No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo._

La llamada se cortó, el hombre pelirrojo fue por sogas para atar el vehículo y así remolcar a Jericó. Entretanto, Elaine se preguntaba, ¿estaría listo Ban para enfrentar todo su pasado?

* * *

El trayecto hacía la residencia Dragón fue rápido. Escanor sabía cómo moverse y pronto se avistó una sencilla casa de dos pisos envuelta en un sinfín de árboles que daba a que lo parecía un bosque encantado. Elaine estaba fascinada.

—Es increíble que Meliodas y Elizabeth dejaran la ciudad por esto.

—Créeme, el capitán parecía ser un sujeto de ciudad cuando atendía el bar en la capital, pero se ve que, en el fondo, solo quiere vivir sin preocuparse por los problemas —comentó Escanor mientras descendía la velocidad, ya estaban cerca—. A la señorita Merlín y a mí nos pareció un lugar muy bueno y decidimos venir también aquí.

—Es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees, Ban?

—Es un sitio mágico. Zhivago y Chika adoran vacacionar aquí —Ban contempló como el vehículo se detenía y el buzón mostraba cuatro nombres, entre ellos, los de Meliodas y Elizabeth—. Hemos llegado. Baja tus cosas, Elaine —Ban tomó lo poco y nada que tenía, se acercó al lado del conductor sonriendo a su antiguo compañero—. Escanor, gracias.

—Cuando quieras, Ban. Espero que todo mejore —Escanor le dirigió una mirada simpática a Elaine—. Cuídalo, Elaine.

—¿Eh? Espera, yo no…

Sin que pudiera contradecir al hombre de espeso bigote, la blonda observó cómo se alejaba por la carretera directo al pueblo solo dejando a la vieja Jericó, Ban y Elaine frente a la casa. El silencio reinó rápidamente entre ambos.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo Elaine al aire, intentando romper el incómodo silencio—. ¿Crees que estén en casa?

—No lo sé, solo…

—No puede ser, eres tú.

Elaine miró por encima del hombro y vio a una mujer vestida con un conservador vestido de algodón. Su cabello blanco estaba recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza, pero su aspecto más interesante eran los brillantes ojos azules que poseía. Llevaba algunas bolsas de supermercado. Elaine se volvió hacia Ban para preguntarle si sabía quién era la mujer, pero no llegó a hacerle la pregunta cuando vio que se había puesto rígido y se había quedado completamente quieto. Elaine frunció el ceño. Él claramente conocía a la mujer.

—¡Tío Ban, estas aquí! —y dos torrentes pequeños se arrojaron hacia al hombre que había permanecido quieto durante todo ese tiempo—. ¡Tío Ban, tío Ban!

—¡Te ves más viejo, tío! —señaló la voz de un niño.

—¡Tío Ban, enséñame más trucos! Ya no sé qué hacer para asustar a papá —chilló la voz de una niña.

—Veo que te extrañaban, Ban —comentó la voz finalmente de la mujer que había visto primero Elaine—. Ha pasado tiempo, Ban.

—Hola, Elizabeth —Ban dijo de repente, alejándose de los niños con ternura y deteniéndose frente a la mujer con una media mueca en su rostro. Sus ojos y boca se ensancharon en proporciones increíbles y dejó caer sus bolsas de comestibles en el suelo. Su mano fue a su boca en estado de shock.

—En verdad estas aquí —sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas derramadas—. ¿Realmente has regresado o es una ilusión?

Él asintió y ella se acercó como para abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo.

—Uh, no haría eso si fuera tú. Elaine y yo caímos en excremento hace unas horas.

—Ya decía que el tío olía raro —concluyó el niño haciendo una mueca de asco—. No todos los días hueles a trasero de Hawk.

—¡Tristán, tu hermana Emma está aquí! —reprochó Elizabeth a su hijo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Una mezcla de Meliodas y su esposa.

—Mamá, ¿qué significa que el tío Ban huela a trasero de Hawk? —curioseo inocentemente Emma. Pequeña idéntica a su madre.

—Significa que huelo mal, princesa. Pero descuida, ya oleré bien —Ban lo dijo con toda la ternura posible, sorprendiendo a Elaine—. Y haremos lo que quieras, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí, me enseñaras a volar!

—Tú tío tiene razón —Elizabeth volvió hacia Elaine y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, antes de que su rostro adoptará una sonrisa. Elaine se preguntó el porqué de esa mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco confundida—. Bueno, entonces, por favor, pasen a mi casa. Puedo ayudar a remediar esta situación.

Ban parecía nervioso, pero asintió de todos modos, siguiendo a Elizabeth después de que recogió sus comestibles y comenzó a alejarse de la entrada. Elaine los siguió a un paso un poco más lejos, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué Ban estaba actuando de forma tan extraña a su alrededor?, ¿habría más sobre la muerte de Jericó que solo la pareja supiera?

Tan pronto como entraron a su casa, ella los empujó a ducharse, obligándolos a limpiarse. Le había dado a Elaine una botella grande que llamó _Exterminador definitivo_. Elizabeth le había dicho que su hija siempre terminaba molestando a las criaturas del bosque y acabando en lugares apestados, por lo que había acabado creando la fórmula perfecta. Aparentemente, era una mezcla de peróxido de hidrógeno, bicarbonato de sodio y detergente para lavar platos. Elaine no había tenido grandes esperanzas en la mezcla, pero había funcionado como un amuleto. Ya no tenía ese fétido olor encima.

—Una vez que hayas terminado de limpiar tu cabello, hay un poco de champú y acondicionador de lavanda en el tocador sobre el fregadero. Siéntete libre de usar todo lo que quieras en ese hermoso cabello tuyo —Elizabeth llamó por la puerta—. Por cierto, has crecido mucho, Elaine.

—¡Gracias, Elizabeth! Debo decir que tú y la casa están preciosas —respondió.

Elaine se restregó el pelo aún más fuerte para asegurarse de que el hedor se fuera por completo. Elizabeth había sido muy hospitalaria en secundaria y sintió nostalgia al recordar cómo la ayudaba en algunas tareas o dudas femeninas cuando había ido a su casa.

La blonda terminó de lavar su cabello y apagó la ducha. Salió y se secó con una toalla, mirándose al espejo. Ella miró hacia atrás a su yo habitual, gracias a las diosas. Se puso la bata que colgaba de la puerta y salió del baño, entrando en la habitación azul marino adjunta.

No había tenido la oportunidad de revisar la habitación, porque antes, Elizabeth casi le había arrancado la ropa y la había tirado al baño, pero ahora que no tenía prisa, se tomó un tiempo para explorar.

Era una habitación pintoresca con solo una cama de dos plazas y una cómoda. Los muebles estaban polvorientos, como si no hubieran sido usados en mucho tiempo. Solo había una imagen en el tocador adyacente al baño, por lo que Elaine se acercó y vio a una adolescente con cabellos violetas brillantes y ojos claros. No era lo que alguien consideraría convencionalmente hermosa, pero algo en su sonrisa y su amplia, abierta y alegre expresión la hacía parecer la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa se la llevó al desempolvar más el cuadro. En la esquina superior se encontró con Ban, con un cabello largo, su zorro de felpa y una expresión similar a cuando se burlaba de ella.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Pregunta para conocernos. ¿Cómo llegaron a esta historia?

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Elaine jadeo de asombro ante su descubrimiento.

—Entonces, ¿ellos vivieron aquí?

—Exactamente.

Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de que Elizabeth se hubiera acercado de forma tan silenciosa.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba…

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a Elaine.

—No te disculpes —le entregó una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de chándal—. Me encargué de lavar ese lindo traje tuyo. Espero que no te importe —dijo cuando le devolvió su ropa interior y sostén—. Y aquí está tu ropa interior. Ya está lavada.

—No, eso es perfecto. Gracias —contestó la hermana de King mientras se quitaba la bata de baño, se ponía el sujetador y la ropa interior.

—Mientras tanto, puedes usar estos. Te ves como si estuvieras cerca del tamaño de Jericó, así que creo que estos te quedarán bien.

—Con el debido respeto, no creo que sea correcto que use la ropa de la prometida fallecida de Ban.

—Elaine, no te preocupes. Jericó siempre estaba prestando sus ropas a los extraños. Estaría más que feliz de que te los pongas.

—Si te parece bien…—Elaine se puso la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones de chándal. Se sentía un poco extraña vistiendo esa ropa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza, mirando a Elaine con ojos escrutadores—. ¿Cómo sabías que le paso?

Elaine se sonrojó.

—Uh ..., Ban me dijo. Espero que no te importe.

—De ningún modo —Elizabeth se carcajeó entre dientes, después de tomar la bata de baño de Elaine—. Jericó te hubiera querido. Es más, ella sabía que eras la indicada —declaró.

La rubia estaba sorprendida de que ella hubiera dicho algo así.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es solo una sensación que tengo. Llámalo intuición de madre si quieres y tal vez porque Jericó supo que solo pasaría de manera pasajera por la vida de Ban —comenzó a decir mirando con nostalgia—. Esta casa la compraron Meliodas y Ban entre los dos para en un futuro hacer una sede del Boar Hat. Estaban seguros de que serían un éxito con Ban cocinando en la capital y Jericó en Conrad…

Omitiendo parte de lo dicho por Elizabeth, Elaine volvió a mirar la imagen.

—Parece una persona muy hermosa. Puedo entender por qué Ban se enamoró de ella...—señaló. No podría explicar el por qué, pero después de que esas palabras salieron de su boca, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste.

La esposa de Meliodas le sonrió serenamente.

—Ban también te habló de su pasado, ¿eh?

Asintió en silencio sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Ban? —ella se preguntó en voz alta.

—Terminó su baño y fue a visitar la tumba de Jericó —Elizabeth estaba de pie al lado de Elaine, también mirando la fotografía, sonriendo con cariño—. Es extraño. Durante ocho años, nunca quiso volver. Meliodas y yo intentamos incluso que viniera por los niños, pero jamás lo conseguimos y solo yendo a Liones podíamos mantener contacto. La última vez, Meliodas había perdido las esperanzas, su departamento era un desastre.

—Sinceramente, todavía lo es —dijo con desgano.

—Creo que es por ti que decidió venir...

Elaine asintió, sin darse cuenta de lo que Elizabeth acababa de decir. ¿Venir por ella...? Se sonrojó, girando hacia la mujer de cabellos blancos.

—Oh, no. Fue una mera coincidencia que nos quedáramos atrapados aquí. No hice nada.

—No es así, Elaine. Creo que todo esto es obra de algo más fuerte —Elizabeth se sentó en la cama bien hecha y dio unas palmaditas en el lugar a su lado. Elaine se sentó—. ¿Te contó Ban sobre las últimas palabras de Jericó con él? Ella le dijo que no volviera a verla hasta que hallara algo o alguien más para vivir. Desafortunadamente, pareció tomarlo en serio y se fue de la ciudad durante varios años dejando incluso la carrera. Eso hizo que Meliodas cerrará el Boar Hat en la capital y vinimos aquí esperando su regreso.

«Tratamos de hacerle entender que lo que Jericó decía no era en serio, es decir, ¿a quién más habría amado? Pero no quiso escuchar. Quería honrar sus deseos hasta el final. El hecho de que haya vuelto significa que debe haber encontrado a alguien»

Elaine frunció el ceño.

—Me reencontré con Ban hace unos días. Dudo que ese alguien sea yo.

Elizabeth asintió.

—Quizás. Quizás no —el sonido de un timbre se escuchó en el fondo—. Ah. Esa es tu ropa. Espera un momento.

Ella salió de la habitación y Elaine se sentó allí, confundida. ¿Por qué Elizabeth pensaría que ella era la razón por la que Ban regresó? La esposa de Meliodas regresó con el traje y los pantalones, completamente secos y oliendo a ropa recién lavada antes de que Elaine pudiera pensar en lo que le había contado.

—Hay una tabla de planchar en el armario. No dudes en usar el maquillaje y otras cosas en el baño si deseas refrescarte.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Realmente, gracias —Elaine sonrió satisfecha viendo su traje listo y pulcro para mañana, sin embargo, su rostro se volvió triste al darse cuenta lo apagado y los tonos grises de este—. Solo espero que todo salga bien.

—Con tal traje, debo de suponer que iras a ver a alguien importante.

—Sí, digamos que es eso —Elaine en realidad no sentía necesidad de alistar su traje enseguida. Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, prácticamente podría plancharlo en la mañana—. Elizabeth, ¿tienes algo en que pueda ayudarte? Quiero recompensarte por todo.

—No es problema. Jericó siempre quería que yo ayudará a más personas en la vida y lo hago, a mi manera —Elizabeth se puso de pie y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Elaine—. Pero si quieres ayudarme, tengo una idea…

* * *

Ban permitió que el viento moviera su cabello mientras iba cuesta arriba por la colina. El cementerio de Conrad había sido una de las pocas zonas que habían quedado casi intactas durante el transcurso de su ausencia. Se situaba a las afueras de la ciudad en un precioso prado florecido sobre una colina, rodeado de árboles centenarios y atravesado por uno de los afluentes del río que proporcionaba agua potable a la población. Éste desembocaba en el lago del amor perdido, allí en donde su vida había hecho grandes cambios.

Descubrir el amor de una familia, proponerle matrimonio a una increíble mujer y darse cuenta de que nunca dejo de amar a otra, esto último, siendo reiterado por su entorno por tanto tiempo, incluso Jericó.

—Era claro que esperabas esto ¿eh, Jericó? —dijo al aire y se detuvo.

Apartó las hojas secas y acumuladas en la parte superior de una de las lápidas. La piedra, de reluciente mármol blanco, estaba tallada por los bordes y se elevaba un metro y medio sobre el suelo. No es que fuera una gran obra de arte, sino más bien era sencilla y sin recargos. En la parte superior estaba grabado un símbolo y debajo podía leerse el nombre del fallecido y una amorosa dedicación por parte de su familia. La de quien fuera su prometido estaba dañada.

Suspiro, aún seguía siendo odiado por la familia de su fallecida novia.

—Lo siento mucho, Jericó. Sé que soy una basura al tardar en venir tantos años, pero tuve mis motivos —guardó silencio mientras que una suave brisa mecía sus largos cabellos. Ban había estado guardando la compostura por mucho tiempo—. Por aquí todo está volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Supe que tu tía ya no estaba con atención psicológica y que tus abuelos ya han asumido que no volverás a cocinarles sus galletas de avena. Después, digamos que tu madrastra no me he dejado acercarme mucho y por cómo se puso tu padre, tampoco me acerque…

Ban colocó las manos en sus bolsillos.

—No sé qué ha sido de tu hermano, no lo he visto desde esa tarde en el hospital. Por lo visto ha venido a verte algunas veces —comentó al aire.

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de los padres de Jericó. Tras el fallecimiento de su prometida, trató de convencerles de que no era el mejor momento para acusarlo de asesino cuando su hija había tomado la decisión de que no deseaba estar medicada y que ambos debían velar en honor a todo lo que había sido en vida, pero no tuvo nada que hacer cuando se topó con sus miradas llenas de dolor. Su antiguo suegro quería verlo muerto y recordó cómo fue reiteradas veces a su casa armado y alegando que era un homicida, luego estuvo la madrastra de Jericó que llegó a ir hasta Liones para golpear a su madre y acusarla de tener a un hijo de asesino.

—Gustaf al menos no quiso asesinarme ni nada, él solo dijo que esperaba que enmendara las cosas —reflexiono al final. Dos años después de la muerte de Jericó, su hermano había aparecido por Liones pidiendo a Ban explicaciones de porque no había vuelto a Conrad—. Le dije que tenía que cumplir tu último pedido y creo haberlo hecho.

—Eso me alegra oírlo, Ban —expresó una voz tras su espalda. _Zorro Codicioso_ no necesito girarse, sabía quién era—. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no te veo rebosar de felicidad?

—Porque ella está tomada o digamos que su interés es otro.

—Mi hermana te lo había dicho, que no tardaras en ir por ella —soltando un suspiro, Gustaf se acercó al lado de Ban, sonriendo tristemente—. Ha pasado tiempo, cuñado.

Ban observó al hermano de su fallecida prometida y sonrió un poco. En todo ese tiempo que había pasado, Gustaf seguía con el mismo cabello de tonos morados muy extenso y el rostro taciturno de siempre. Muestra de que el pasado solía pesarle.

—Finalmente has vuelto —afirmó mirando la tumba de su hermana—. Escanor no sabe guardar secretos.

—Tampoco pretendía que fuera un secreto. Conrad tiene derecho a recibirme como a cualquiera. No hice nada —expresó con cierto resentimiento latente en su voz.

—Mis abuelos y mi tía no te detestan. Solo fue el obtuso de mi padre por el recuerdo de mi madre y mi madrastra era, simplemente, desgraciada. ¿Sabes que él falleció hace tres años? —Gustaf depósito un clavel rojo en la tumba. Los favoritos de Jericó.

—El capitán siempre me dice las cosas cuando va a Liones. Zhivago y Chika ahora viajan tranquilos por la ciudad —carcajeó dejando otro clavel sobre la tumba también—. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Para que termines con esto. Meliodas me dio algo que te pertenece —dijo serio.

Ban observó con pesadumbre a su antiguo cuñado y suspiro. Por la forma en que terminó allí lo suponía. Tarde o temprano debía de zanjar el asunto del pasado y no solo era a causa de visitar la tumba de Jericó, sino por también estar junto a Elaine.

—Vamos, di lo que tengas que decir.

Gustaf carcajeó.

—Así que finalmente estás listo, ¿eh? —declaró, sonando eufórico más allá de toda creencia.

—Sí. Dime lo que ella me escribió —insistió.

Se escuchó el sonido del papel desplegado.

—Si no quieres escucharlo, siempre puedo decírtelo en otro momento —advirtió el hombre de cabello morado.

—Han pasado ocho años, cuñado. Es hora de que escuche lo que escribió en su testamento.

—Bien —Gustaf suspiro y se escuchó el sonido de una página girando—. _Queridísimo Ban, mi regalo para ti es la libertad. Te libero de los lazos de nuestra relación, sé que esto ya te lo había dicho, pero prefiero extenderme en esta carta._

« _Cuando nos conocimos, descubrimos que ambos teníamos familias rotas y pasados crueles, entonces nos unimos por ello. Sin embargo, el problema de una madrastra hostil no era nada comparado a todo lo que habías pasado. ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a analizar todo lo que atravesaste? Sinceramente, había días en que no comprendía cómo estabas de pie, creo que era para saldar tu deuda con el destino que tan cruel y benefactor había sido contigo. Bueno, no quiero extenderme en esto, vamos al asunto importante._

 _Ban cuando nos conocimos mencionaste a una mujer, o en esa época, una chica que parecía llamar tu atención. Obviamente no lo notaste, pero sí percibí que la amabas con mucha sinceridad. Elaine era una chica que solía aceptar los almuerzos que cocinabas, de forma ocasional iba a ver los partidos de fútbol por su hermano y escasas veces te ayudo con tu tarea de Historia._

 _Y mencionaste que alguna vez sentiste interés en ella y pensaste en declararte, no obstante, cuando supiste por King que Hellbram parecía mostrar interés en ella, retrocediste. Recuerdo el motivo. Tú eras tú, un muchacho que había tenido la vida difícil y el otro era perfecto, perfecto a tal punto que te acobardaste por ello y la dejaste ir._

 _Tiempo después te me declaraste y salimos, hasta estar a un punto de tener planes para casarnos. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, enferme y todo empeoro. Recuerdo verte triste y apenado de no poder hacer nada, cuando en realidad siempre supe que la relación nuestra era ocasional. Si vivía, ¿hubiéramos sido felices? Tal vez hubiera acabado con la farsa tiempo después._

 _Ban, sé que me amaste, pero no tan profundamente como a Elaine. Siempre lo supe y por eso mi último deseo era que fueras tras ella y es lo que reitero aquí también._

 _Vete de Conrad y encuentra a tu verdadera alma gemela. Cuando la encuentres, dale más amor del que jamás me hubieras dado. Tienes mi permiso. Porque nada me haría más feliz que verte amando de verdad_ »

Gustaf le echó un vistazo. Ban estaba sentado en el césped, sin moverse. Dejando escapar un aliento desigual, se levantó y salió de allí sin decir una palabra.

—¡Ban, espera, Ban! —lo llamó. Sujetando a su antiguo cuñado del hombro, lo hizo girarse y con impresión observó su rostro envuelto en llanto—. Oh, Ban…

—No puedo, no puedo venir aquí sino cumplí con su palabra —dijo sonando desesperado y sonriendo amargamente—. La mujer que me trae loco ama a otro y no he hecho nada para cambiar su parecer. ¿Cómo puedo aceptar lo que Jericó me dio?

—Parece que no comprendes aún las palabras de mi hermana —Gustaf soltó un suspiro—. Jericó no dijo que cumplieras un deber con ella. Desde el principio, quería que dejaras de pensar en ella y buscaras a Elaine, pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

Ban se giró hacia Gustaf, limpiando sus lágrimas y tomando un semblante serio.

—Tenía miedo, ¿sí? Miedo de quedar como un desgraciado que olvidó a su prometida y se fue por un amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué crees que tu padre me quería muerto? Escuchó mi conversación con Jericó cuando dio su último suspiro. Tu madrastra utilizo eso a su favor.

Gustaf no lo creía. Él pensaba que el resentimiento hacia Ban era por Jericó y sus decisiones antes de morir. Empero, que un último deseo fuera el desencadenante, jamás lo vio como posibilidad.

Su padre siempre había sido muy particular. Inestable emocionalmente y de actitudes violentas, no le sorprendió que quisiera asesinar a Ban, pero llegó al punto de amenazar a su familia. Agradeció que hubiera muerto porque era un problema menos. A raíz de su fallecimiento, su madrastra solo duró un tiempo más en Conrad antes de irse a Camelot donde, según ella, era un sitio digno para su clase.

—Lo siento, Ban. No tenía idea, yo…

—Nadie lo sabía porque jamás lo comente. Todos creen que me fui para cumplir la palabra de Jericó. Desconocen lo más oscuro de la historia y creen que tu padre sólo tuvo una reacción poco convencional —Ban tomó la carta entre sus manos y la sujetó con fuerza, reafirmando la idea que antes había desechado—. Gustaf, creo que tienes razón. Seguiré buscando, no me tengo que dar vencido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Qué haré esto por mí, no por Jericó.

Gustaf sonrío. Finalmente, el _Zorro Codicioso_ había calmado el agobio que llevo contigo por casi una década y era momento de que fuera dichoso con total sinceridad, sin recuerdos dolorosos o promesas pendientes.

—Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Tampoco yo, debería volver a la casa del capitán —declaró. Ban volteo a darle un último vistazo a la tumba de una mujer muy increíble y murmurado un sencillo adiós, dio por finalizado un ciclo importante en su vida—. Gracias, Jericó.

La brisa sopló con fuerza y nostalgia, Ban nunca aceptó con tanto aprecio que sus cabellos fueran desordenados por el viento. En ese instante y, como un atisbo rápido a una mágica proyección, deslumbró la figura de Elaine con sus increíbles ojos marrones, adornada con un vestido blanco, flotando y mirándolo al final de un camino envuelto en flores rosadas. Fue eso lo que necesito para sentir el calor y comprender cómo la melodía que el día anterior habían cantado comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Entonces lo entendió.

Jamás había dejado de amarla y esos días tras reencontrarse solo habían afianzado los sentimientos que creía muertos. Ban amaba a Elaine, sencillamente. ¿Conseguiría que ella lo amara con la misma pasión?

—¿Sabes, Gustaf? Tengo una idea. Solo necesito revisar si ese enorme árbol en el patio trasero del capitán todavía está —dijo con voz de cantar.

El hermano de Jericó carcajeó. Cuando Ban ponía esa mirada envuelta entre travesura e ingenio, se entendía que uno de sus descabellados planes estaba por ejecutarse.

—¿Y qué tal si me lo cuentas, viejo amigo? Supongo que necesitaras de mucha ayuda…

Una voz detrás de los hombres se escuchó. Ban se giró. A solo unos pasos de la salida del cementerio se alzaba sobre solo un metro y medio la figura de Meliodas Dragón.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Por lo visto a este arco: _Arco: Reencuentro_ solo le quedan dos o tres capítulos. Después pasaremos el arco especial y, ¿tal vez un especial?

Preparen sus galletas y dicho esto, vamos al capítulo siete.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Elaine estaba maravillada, nunca se había visto preparando galletas caseras junto a unos niños tan extrovertidos como lo eran Tristán y Emma. El mayor era tan ocurrente como su padre, además de un optimista y devoto protector de su familia. Emma emitía la misma ternura e inocencia de Elizabeth, pero tenía picardía de Meliodas. Positivo y destacable era que ninguno había heredado los malos dotes culinarios de su padre quien consideraba esto como un punto a favor.

Elizabeth los acostumbraba a cocinar o hacer tareas sencillas. Tristán solía recolectar huevos al gallinero o alimentar a Hawk. Emma recogía vegetales y alistaba las herramientas de Meliodas para el taller. Tenían tareas que otros niños a su edad no harían, pero ellos lo disfrutaban porque lo veían divertido.

Elaine no podía estar más que fascinada por ello.

—¿Entonces Hawk se comió todas las sobras de tu fiesta? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa. Hawk era un cerdo y la mascota de Meliodas desde la secundaria. Estaba sorprendida de que todavía siguiera con vida.

—Sí, y quedó con indigestión por una semana completa —dijo Tristán riendo y poniendo los cortantes de formas sobre la masa—. Tía Elaine, ¿crees que seis estrellas y seis lunas estén bien?

—Si, claro, además. Espera... ¿me llamaste tía Elaine?

Tristán asintió, extrañado.

—Eres la novia del tío Ban, eso hace que seas nuestra tía —comentó Emma con total seguridad—. ¿O ya se casaron?

—No creo, tal vez sólo están comprometidos —señalo su hermano. El pequeño levantó la vista hacia Elaine y noto varios tonos rojizos cubriendo su rostro—. Tía, ¿estás bien?

Estaba incómoda y avergonzada. Los niños tenían una idea equivocada de lo que había entre ellos. No eran pareja, mucho menos amigos o conocidos, solo eran compañeros de viaje hasta que ella se encontrara con Hellbram. ¿Cómo decirle eso a Tristán y Emma?

—Niños, en realidad, Ban no es mi prometido ni mi novio. Solo me está acompañando —comenzó a explicar ante la mirada confundida de los niños—. Sí, él solo me acompaña a ver a alguien a quien le tengo mucho cariño —dijo sonriendo, pero no muy convencida.

—Uh, vaya... —refunfuño Tristán mirándolo a Elaine con decepción. Elizabeth justo entro a la cocina—. Mamá, la tía Elaine no es novia del tío Ban. Que mal…

—¡No es justo, el tío Ban necesita una novia! Él me dijo que todos van a encontrar a su princesa o príncipe algún día —Emma se oía más molesta que su hermano—. Tía Elaine, cásate con mi tío Ban, ¿sí? Él huele bien y tiene lindos sobrinos que somos nosotros, ¿verdad que sí, hermano?

—¡Claro! Y, además, no estás segura de seguir viajando —apuntó el chico sonriendo con picardía como su padre—. Es seguro que el tío la convenza en la noche con esas cosas de adultos. Mamá siempre lo hace con papá.

—A veces es papá con mamá.

—Es cierto, ¿qué crees que sea?

—Tal vez…

—¡Niños, dejen de agobiar a Elaine! Es nuestra invitada —intervino la madre viendo como la conversación se volvió incómoda y provocó tensión en el ambiente. Especialmente en Elaine que había permanecido callada, pero con el rostro salpicado de un gran sonrojo—. Elaine, perdónalos. Es solo que…

—¡No, Elizabeth! No los regañes, ellos solo tuvieron esa idea porque me vieron con Ban —señaló, restándole importancia al asunto. No era pecado de un pequeño creer esas cosas, eran inocentes—. Además, es divertido tener a alguien que me diga así. Mi hermano ni siquiera le ha pedido matrimonio a Diane.

—King siempre fue muy tímido. Espero lo haga pronto —Elizabeth sonrió mientras acomodaba las galletas en el horno—. Ambos se merecen estar juntos.

—Es cierto...—pensó. Recordó a su hermano y pensó en cómo debía de estar. No lo había llamado desde que salió y sospechaba que iba a preocuparse si no se conectaba—. Elizabeth, ¿tienes un cargador? Quiero poner mi celular para llamar a mi hermano más tarde.

—Claro, hay uno dentro del cajón de la derecha, justo detrás de ti —Elaine buscó y puso el teléfono a cargar. Mientras tanto, los niños todavía miraban con extrañeza a las mujeres—. ¿Y ustedes que tienen?, ¿por qué las caras largas?

Tristán y Emma cruzaron miradas silenciosas. El mayor habló primero.

—Creímos que el tío Ban finalmente tenía novia y nos alegró mucho, solo eso. Papá siempre dice que lleva mucho tiempo solo. Nos disculpamos por creer eso, señorita Elaine —Tristán le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la blonda.

—¡Sí, no nos odies tía Elaine!

Elaine vio con dulzura como los hermanos se disculparon por su presunta travesura que nada de malo tenía. Solo era una ilusión, una idea que manifestaban a causa de algo que habían visto y proyectaban. Y no solo ocurría con los niños.

—Tristán, Emma. No estoy enojada, ustedes solo creyeron algo, no se preocupen —Elaine les habló de la misma forma que Ban empleo horas atrás—. Estoy bien. No estoy enfadada.

Tristán y Emma miraron a Elaine con extrañeza y, posteriormente, la abrazaron. La mujer quedó impactada por semejante afecto de los menores y les correspondió. El amor sincero que le entregaban le conmemoró a su hermano curando sus rodillas raspadas, Diane cepillando su cabello y Ban tomando su mano con ternura como ayer.

Nada de Hellbram vino a su mente.

—Los quiero, pequeños traviesos —dijo Elaine con sencillez. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—Y nosotros a ti —respondieron aferrándose más a la mujer _._

El abrazo solo duró un momento más. Al separarse, Tristán habló.

—Mamá, ¿podemos sacar a Hawk del corral? Me gustaría que conociera a Elaine.

—¡Sí, tiene que conocerlo! —declaró Emma.

Elaine miró a Elizabeth, haciendo saber que no tenía problema. La esposa de Meliodas entonces les dio permiso a sus niños que, eufóricos, dijeron.

—¡Sí, visitemos a Hawk!

El hermano mayor se fue corriendo por la puerta, sin embargo, Emma se detuvo en el marco y miró a ambas mujeres, en especial, a Elaine.

—Igual me gusta creer que te casaras con el tío Ban, tía Elaine —agregó, para luego salir riendo tras su hermano—. ¡Espérame, Tristán!

Elizabeth miró con ternura cómo sus hijos tenían ideas donde su tío favorito estaba feliz junto a una princesa. Ban siempre les narraba historias donde en una plena guerra había surgido el amor de un demonio y una diosa que se hicieron amigos de criaturas mágicas y humanos para acabar con una maldición que los hacía sufrir. Resaltando que los sentimientos más sinceros como el amor, amistad y la familia eran la clave de la victoria. Los niños creían que todo eso era posible y aún más cuando hicieron conexión entre las historias, dándose cuenta de que el mejor amigo del demonio era Ban.

Esperaban que su tío fuera como el bandido y se encontrará con un hada sobre la copa de un árbol mágico. Tal y como en la historia.

—Ellos solo quieren que Ban encuentre su felicidad, como todos aquí —dijo Elizabeth apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Elaine, con afecto—. Tal vez no te des cuenta ahora, pero que esté aquí es gracias a ti en cierta forma.

Elaine negó la cabeza.

—Eso no es posible, no le provoco nada a Ban, se nota a la distancia.

La esposa de Meliodas le sonrió con ternura.

—Creeremos eso por ahora, ¿sí? —Elizabeth se apartó de una Elaine pensativa y retiro las galletas del horno que lucían exquisitas. Las fue colocando en una canasta cubierta con un paño—. Espero que a Meliodas le gusten, adora sobre todo las de Emma por sus formas raras.

—Ella dice que son criaturas del mundo mágico —indicó Elaine que acomodaba las estrellas y lunas de Tristán. Se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido—. Las noches aquí son cálidas.

—Todo el tiempo es así y es raro que haga frío. En esta época solemos acampar afuera y dormir bajo las estrellas —comentó. Miró el reloj y reviso su celular por si había algún mensaje—. Creo que Meliodas se encontró con Ban y estarán tomando algo. Él no suele llegar tan tarde del taller.

—Con semejante noche deben estar tomando alcohol bajo la luna. Ban nos hizo dormir en la orilla del lago anoche. Fue lindo —Elaine recordó como el corazón de Ban se ablandó y se sintió extraña en ese instante. Así también se sentía ahora—. No me molestaría pasar la noche de nuevo así, aunque sin excremento ni mapaches sería mejor.

Elizabeth carcajeó.

—Meliodas y yo tuvimos varios problemas similares hasta que pudimos acampar con tranquilidad. La mejor parte fue cuando me propuso matrimonio en una noche con luna llena y donde las luciérnagas andaban por todas partes.

—¿De verdad él hizo eso? Suena muy romántico y mágico —señalo Elaine con cierta envidia. Hellbram no había sido muy detallista con ella en las fechas especiales que tuvieron. Su excusa era ver todo eso como un gasto de dinero innecesario.

—¿Y qué hay de Hellbram y de ti? Siendo como era, debió de darte muchas sorpresas —indaga Elizabeth como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Elaine quien, sorprendida, bajó la mirada—. ¿Elaine...?

—En realidad, él jamás…

Iba a decir que jamás disfrutó de algo tan romántico, pero antes de eso la puerta trasera se abrió y Tristán se asomó, jadeando y con el rostro salpicado en sudor. Emma apareció instantes después, cruzó la habitación y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de las prendas de ambas mujeres, impaciente.

—¡Mamá, tía, tienen que ver lo que hay en el patio! —declaró el niño con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Elizabeth suspiró aliviada, nada grave había ocurrido—. ¡Papá y el tío hicieron una cosa para que podamos volar!

—¿Una cosa para volar? —se preguntaron. Ambas mujeres miraron extrañadas y salieron al patio dispuestas a despejar sus dudas.

Lo primero que vieron fue el patio alumbrado con lámparas de tela desplegadas y que se dirigían a una mesa con utensilios. Sin embargo, lo más notorio eran los columpios que se alzaban en las ramas más frondosas del árbol que brillaba con sus flores rosas. Era una vista espectacular.

—¡Esto…

—Es…

—Maravilloso, ¿verdad? —Meliodas, cubierto de ramas y hojas se acercó a su esposa. La besó con ternura—. Ban dijo que sería algo divertido para todos probar unos columpios e imitar el vuelo de las aves.

—Meliodas, esto es increíble, pero. ¿Cómo hicieron tan rápido esto?

—Había unos troncos cortados de cuando podamos el árbol y Ban verificó que fueran firmes, así como las cuerdas. Después solo fue cuestión de ajustar y probar. Vimos que resistieron el peso de varios así que podremos subir de a dos personas —le explico. Meliodas tomó la mano de su esposa y corrió hacia el árbol—. Niños, ustedes suban con cuidado, ¿sí?

—¡Espera, Meliodas…!

—Descuida, Elizabeth. Ellos saben cuidarse.

—¡Claro, papá! —dijeron. Un segundo después, los pequeños correteaban detrás de su padre a su propio columpio dejando a Elaine sola en el patio.

—No sabía qué hacías deliciosas tan galletas, princesa.

O eso parecía.

—¡Ban! —exclamó con sorpresa. El hombre le sonrió con fiereza—. Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿acaso no quieres subirte…

—Claro que quiero. Al fin y al cabo, fue mi plan, pero la idea de subirme solo es muy aburrida —declaró. Comiendo la última galleta de su mano, trago y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Elaine—. ¿Qué te parece si subimos los dos? Además, así cumplirías tu sueño de volar sobre las flores de un gran árbol.

—Ban, pero yo…

—¡Vamos princesa, no temas! —dijo Ban y atrapó a Elaine por su cintura. A causa de la diferencia de cuerpos, el _Zorro Codicioso_ fácilmente colocó a la muchacha bajo su brazo. Con astucia y agilidad fue trepando por el árbol hasta llegar al columpio más alto y con la mejor vista—. Este es el mejor punto de observación. Lo elegí pensando en ti.

El de cabellos albinos colocó a la blonda sobre la base del columpio, la cual comenzó a golpear el torso del hombre con molestia. Ban carcajeó ante sus golpes que solo le causaba cosquillas.

—¡Eres un tonto al traerme de esa forma! Es una locura.

—¡Elaine, tranquila! ¿este no era tu deseo? —expresó sujetando con delicadeza sus manos y apartando para mirar directo a su rostro. El rojo de su vista se cruzó con el marrón de ella—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra canción? Creo que va a acorde a la situación.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Elaine sintió las mejillas acalorarse cuando Ban le proporcionó esa mirada sugerente, y más aún cuando él apoyó ambas manos sobre las cuerdas del columpio y se sentó con ella entre sus piernas—. Espera…, ¡no, no lo hagas Ban, no!

—¡Aquí, vamos! —gritó cuando saco el seguro de la base y estaban balanceándose sobre el patio de Meliodas. Bajo su vista al ver que Elaine estaba con el rostro pegado a su torso, insegura—. Elaine, escúchame, Elaine...—insistió—. ¡Princesa, no temas! Abre los ojos y mira cómo estas volando.

—¡No quiero, seguro me dejas caer! —su voz se oía aterrada.

¿Tendría miedo a las alturas? Lo encontraba ilógico debido a la forma en que habló de cumplir su sueño. Siendo así, Ban tuvo el atrevimiento de girarla sin su consentimiento, pegar la espalda de ella a su torso y pasar un brazo libre posesivamente por el frente para que se sintiera segura.

—Elaine, no dejare que te suceda nada. Soy Ban y voy a robarte todos tus miedos de ser necesario para verte bien —declaró, sonriéndole con ternura.

Elaine sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, era la misma sensación de afecto y protección como cuando sujetó su mano. Ban estaba mostrando un sentido de protección hacia ella muy enternecedor. Él era estúpido, hosco y algo bromista, pero tenía un buen corazón y era amable.

—Ban, gracias —dijo sencillamente. Si continuaba pensando en él, se sentiría extraña otra vez. Con confianza, apoyo toda su espalda contra su torso y pasó ambas manos sobre el brazo de Ban, usándolo como agarre—. ¡Esto es genial, parece que volamos juntos!

—Es cierto, estamos volando juntos —expresó afirmándose y apegado más a Elaine contra sí. Ella lo miró, extrañada—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—¡No es eso, es que…! —Elaine intentaba contener la risa. Confundido, comenzó a mirar qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención—. ¡Parece que les agradas a las luciérnagas!

El hombre tenía sobre su cabeza una corona de luciérnagas que se veían muy cómodas rodeándolo. Este se sacudió intentando apartarlas, pero los insectos siguieron andando sobre él. La blonda no podía evitar carcajearse ante tal escena, era adorable y graciosa.

—¡No soy un ningún puesto de descanso, maldita sea! Se los he dicho antes —gruño sacudiéndose de las criaturas una vez más. En eso, el columpio se movió fuertemente y los dos pasajeros sintieron un subidón de adrenalina ante el movimiento abrupto—. ¡Ah, casi me muero del susto!, ¿tú estás bien? —indagó viendo que Elaine estaba quieta y callada.

Una luciérnaga estaba posada con cautela y delicadeza sobre su nariz, está brillaba con fuerza y parecía muy cómoda. El hijo de Zhivago no evitó admirar lo bella que se veía en ese estado tan puro y genuino. No parecía la mujer dispuesta a demostrarle a Hellbram una faceta inventada o la muchacha que no sabía disfrutar una buena comida. Solamente allí, era la Elaine Harlequin de la que había enamorado.

Solo que nunca podría ser suya, esa mujer le pertenecía a otro. Recordarlo le dolió y apegó a Elaine más contra sí para inmortalizar cada momento antes de perderla para siempre. Rompió el contacto con la luciérnaga que ahora se posaba sobre su nariz haciendo reír a Elaine. Ban sonrió por ello, la sacaba unas cuantas sonrisas en el tiempo que les quedaba.

—Se ve que nuestras narices le agradaron —apuntó llevando su índice hacia su nariz para darle camino a la luciérnaga. Luego, marcó el camino hacia el pequeño grupo de insectos luminosos que marchaban para la copa del árbol—. Ve con ellos. Encuentra tu libertad, pequeña.

—Ella ya es libre, tiene sus propias alas —dijo Elaine viendo como el insecto se alejaba—. ¿Crees que a Hellbram llegaría a gustar esto? —la blonda no supo después porque trajo a Hellbram a la charla. ¿Qué sentido tenía pedirle opinión a Ban de eso?

El silencio abrupto de su acompañante la preocupo.

—¿Ban…?

—Perdona, solo pensaba en que sentiría ese sujeto estando en algo así contigo —exclamó suspirando, ¿algo triste? Parecía que le dolía hablar de cosas así, ¿sería por Jericó o tal vez…? —. Supongo que no tendría palabras porque estaría con la persona que amo. Es decir, ¿qué más podrías sentir aparte de amor y esta libertad que tanto hablas?

Ban le dirigió una mirada intensa, intentado buscar alguna duda y para su asombro vio una vacilación en ella. ¿Sería el momento indicado de actuar?

—Supongo que nada más —Elaine echó un vistazo hacia arriba, cruzando su mirada con Ban que parecía estar escudriñando su ser con intensidad. Eso la hizo sentirse ultrajada y que su corazón latiera al galope—. Me pregunto qué sentiste tú con ella…

—¿Eh?, ¿quieres saber qué sentí yo? —cuestionó el albino de repente, causando que Elaine se sobresaltara bastante—. ¿Te refieres a mí solo o qué?

—¡No, solo tú! Aunque…, también pensaba en Jericó. Elizabeth me dijo que fuiste a visitarla —Elaine se tapó la boca instantes después, arrepentida de traer el tema de la prometida muerta—. ¡Lo siento, perdón, es solo que…!

—En realidad, fui a despedirme —declaró, interrumpiendo a Elaine—. Por mucho tiempo creí que le debía algo a Jericó y que, si me olvidaba de ella por la verdadera mujer que me trae loco, sería un desgraciado. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que no, ella siempre dijo que fuera por mi mujer y sea feliz. Elaine, es tal como dices, esa mujer es mi alma gemela.

El rostro de él y su sonrisa denotaba una enorme felicidad ante tal revelación. Estaba claro que había podido saldar el asunto con su difunta prometida y una parte de él se había visto realizada ya, listo para ir en busca del verdadero amor. Sin embargo, la duda carcome a Elaine, ¿quién era la verdadera dueña del corazón de Ban?, ¿quién era la enigmática y afortunada mujer que cautivaba a ese hombre?

—Oye, Ban —se atrevió a preguntar. Pudo sentir que la barbilla del susodicho se apoyaba levemente en su cabeza y eso la hizo estremecerse—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ban enarcó una ceja. Era extraño que de pronto Elaine sea tan precavida para consultar algún asunto vinculado a su vida personal. No obstante, no tenía necesidad de negarle su pregunta.

—Adelante, soy todo oídos —contestó reforzando el agarre sobre ella y aprisionando toda su espalda contra su pecho, dejando sus rostros bastante cerca—. Pero espera, deja que yo pregunte algo primero.

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasaría si aparte de Hellbram, hubiera alguien más dispuesto a recibir tu amor, Elaine?

La blonda hizo un movimiento de sorpresa que desestabilizó un poco el armónico movimiento del columpio. Con rapidez, Ban sujeto las sogas mientras también retenía a Elaine, cada vez con su rostro más pegado al suyo y sus frentes chocando. Cuando se estabilizo el columpio, el _Zorro Codicioso_ sonrió a la pequeña mujer con picardía.

—Responde mi pregunta, Elaine. ¿Qué harías si hubiera alguien más? —la mirada intensa de Ban intentaba leer a Elaine a toda costa, buscando la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

La presión de su mirada, la cercanía, el ambiente. Prácticamente, todo tenía acorralada a la pequeña mujer que se sentía como si estuviera punto de descubrir el misterio de esas extrañas sensaciones.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, la cena esta lista!

Lástima que Meliodas pensó que era el mejor momento para avisar de la comida. Elizabeth le dio un sartenazo cuando vio el rostro frustrado de Ban mientras bajaba del columpio y el semblante conmovido de Elaine. Tristán y Emma también notaron ese detalle y las dudas no se hicieron esperar.

—Pero si aman, ¿por qué no se dicen nada? —indaga Emma mirando con rostro preocupado a su hermano mayor.

—Quizás es como en esas historias donde uno cree amar al otro y no se dan cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde —contestó este. Emma gimoteo de tristeza. Tristán le sonríe con pena—. Descuida, hermanita. Creo que los tíos se quieren, solo que no se han dado cuenta.

Emma sonrió un poco, estaba mucho mejor. En su inocencia encontró una respuesta, no obstante, podría no ser solución, pero sí un catalizador a lo que buscaban Ban y Elaine.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo no estaba proyectado en la primera edición. Ahora, un año después de publicarse, decidí añadir este contenido para escarbar un poco más en Ban y Elaine desde otro punto de vista.

Ojalá lo lean con gusto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Elaine no dijo nada después de que Meliodas los llamara. Todavía continuaba muy aturdida por el momento y sus movimientos para descender eran mecánicos. Quiso ver qué le sucedía a Ban y volteo a verlo.

Su rostro estaba igual de lúgubre y desdichado como cuando lo había ido a buscar al departamento por primera vez.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse mal y dolida. Los avances que habían tenido parecían perderse como el momento íntimo que habían compartido sobre el columpio donde jamás se había sentido tan desnuda emocionadamente. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien además de Hellbram estuviera en su vida? Esa posibilidad fue algo que jamás pensó. Hasta su antiguo novio, Elaine solo había tenido una vida amorosa normal: se enamoraba de chicos que la trataban bien, besos robados en fiestas o salir un par de veces para comprobar si existía química. Más allá de eso no avanzo. Su primer novio oficial fue Hellbram y nadie había estado en su cabeza después de terminar esa relación.

Hasta que se contactó con Ban.

—¡Ban, espera...! —enunció a la nada. _Zorro Codicioso_ había descendido con prisa y fue a su encuentro con Meliodas abandonando a Elaine frente al árbol—. Quería responder a tu pregunta… —exclamó hacia él, aunque sabía que no podría oírla.

La rubia suspiro de pena, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho por la calidez que iba perdiendo. Si todo apuntaba a que esas preguntas quedarían sin respuesta, lo asumiría como cosa del destino. Ella debía ir con Hellbram. No había otra salida.

—Eso sucederá mañana… —se dijo a sí misma cambiando su rostro entristecido. Sonrió y aprecio el paisaje. Era una noche acogedora, estaba en un hermoso ambiente familiar y la desesperación no iba—. Esta noche, esta noche solo quiero volar…

Se dedicó a apreciar el árbol deseando estar con las luciérnagas.

Por otro lado, Ban no podía disimular su fastidio cuando toco el suelo. Había estado cerca, tan cerca de confrontar a Elaine y por culpa del capitán toda la magia se había extinguido y ahora quería arrancarle la cabeza. Este, descaradamente, fue a enfrentarlo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Vaya, parece que lo único que hice fue estorbar —dijo viendo a su amigo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! Fue un accidente...

—Contigo no existen los accidentes, capitán. Lo haces con una intención o por ser un idiota —contestó reluciendo su fastidio. Prometía que iba a tener entre ceja y ceja a su mejor amigo por el resto de la noche—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

 _Zorro Codicioso_ se alejó de Meliodas hacia un lavadero para asear sus manos antes de comer. El antiguo dueño del Boar Hat miró el rostro de este y suspiró, había sido un idiota. Merecía que Elizabeth lo golpeara con la sartén.

—Espero que no envenene mi comida —murmuró y volteó hacia Elaine. Había permanecido distraída con el árbol y las luciérnagas que se iban alejando—. ¡Elaine, si te quedas ahí no tendrás ninguna porción! —le vociferó.

Elaine se giró ante la voz y carcajeó. A pesar de poseer vínculos más estrechos con Ban, Meliodas y su hermano compartían una agradable camaradería a causa de que sus mujeres fueron amigas en los años de escuela. Recordaba los breves momentos de ellos estudiando o ella dejándole a King encargos del capitán. Esos pedidos se suponían en obtener alcohol por contrabando para sus aventuras nocturnas en Liones. En la actualidad y por el trabajo de su hermano, esos momentos se habían perdido y, en general, Elaine sintió que ese extravagante conjunto llamado los Siete Pecados Capitales ya no existía. Haciendo cuentas, los siete integrantes no se habían reunido en diez años.

—Diez años. En diez años las cosas han cambiado tanto y las personas también —expuso al aire. Cuando estuvo de pie junto a Meliodas, este la había escuchado.

—Eso es cierto. El tiempo cambia las cosas y también las acorta —Meliodas observó a Elizabeth colocar una porción de tarta en cada plato. Ban servía la bebida y sus hijos sacaban a Hawk de su corral. Era una imagen que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía frente a él—. Ban no ha venido aquí en casi diez años y cuando lo hace es contigo, la hermana del perezoso de mi grupo —miró a Elaine con una sonrisa—. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, te lo agradezco.

—Pero yo no…

—Se que dirás que fue pura casualidad. Elizabeth lo comentó —el capitán la detuvo—. Ban es mi mejor amigo, estaba muy solitario y, aunque no lo dijera, también estaba desconsolado. Hoy es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veo sonreír como solía hacerlo —escuchó la risa de Ban a raíz de ver a Tristán usar a Hawk de montura—. Es como cuando todavía existían los Siete Pecados Capitales. Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

—¡Claro que sí! Eran unos dolores de cabeza para los profesores —dijo. Elaine no estaba en secundaria durante la época dorada del grupo, no obstante, debido a King sabía cuán ocurrentes eran con sus desastres—. Mi hermano aún conserva su marca del Oso de la Pereza.

—Todavía llevo a mi Dragón de la Ira —declaró Meliodas subiendo la manga de su camiseta. Un dragón rojo que mordía su cola se lucía en su brazo izquierdo—. Esto es lo único que me queda de esa época. De los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Meliodas sostenía una mirada afligida al acordarse de su pandilla, Elaine se estremeció por eso. El capitán evocaba los días junto a sus camaradas donde todo parecía más cálido. Donde todo era más sencillo.

 _«El tiempo cambia las cosas y también las acorta»_

Entendía ahora lo que había dicho. No solo fueron los actos de cada uno, todos esos años sin compartir ni conectarse también condujeron a la posición que cada pecado poseía en la actualidad. Un solo suceso fue capaz para destrozar lo que parecía un futuro satisfactorio. Todo estaba enlazado.

—Ya veo —expresó Elaine—. El pasado es una pesadez que algunos cargan. Es…

—Un pecado que no todos pueden expiar —Meliodas la interrumpió. Ella lo contempló con vacilación—. Fue el deseo de Ban por lo que abandonó todo. En mi ira, se clausuró el Boar Hat. A tu hermano le dio pereza hacerme recapacitar. Escanor, orgulloso, no quiso sacar la conversación con Ban ni Diane por la envidia a la atención que él recibía. Merlín tenía hambre de escándalo y Gowther, bueno, digamos que se mantuvo en el molde.

Elaine miró el rostro ensombrecido del blondo.

—Meliodas…

—Pensar racionalmente en ese momento de seguro hubiera evitado que estuviéramos divididos, sin embargo...—continuó, su puño apretado. Nudillos blancos—, cada uno necesitaba enmendarse primero —Meliodas lució un rostro animado—. En este día, Ban enmendó su pasado. Puede que no quieras reconocerlo, pero fuiste de ayuda para él.

La blonda negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—No hice nada. Esto es una mera casualidad.

—No lo creo y te diré porque —insistió, apuntando a ella—. El negocio que tiene Ban no permite nunca mezclar relaciones personales con trabajo. Es una labor especial el de recolectar datos y siempre prefirió tener un bajo perfil e incluso un alias. Contigo ha hecho tantas excepciones que es difícil creer que no esté aquí por ti.

Elaine miro abrumada al hombre pequeño. Lo que creyeran Meliodas y Elizabeth sobre su acción no lo iba a poder desmentir tan fácil. Ellos deseaban creer que estuvo involucrada y cada vez que abrían sus bocas le daban una razón para que ella misma comenzar a creer.

Tal vez sí había ayudado a Ban a llegar a Conrad.

La noche en el lago podría no ser casualidad.

Ese momento en la residencia Dragón quizás no era una coincidencia.

—Solo debo intentar creer, ¿no? —se preguntó. El olor a la tarta se sentía fresco en sus fosas nasales, los niños ya estaban en sus asientos y Hawk saboreaba lo que caía en el suelo.

—Eso y más, Elaine —dijo Meliodas concluyendo la conversación.

Los dos rubios marcharon sin decir ningún comentario hacia la mesa. Elizabeth recibió a Meliodas con un casto beso en los labios y una tenue envidia se apoderó de Elaine cuando Ban a secas realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza. ¿Qué más podía pedir cuando ni siquiera le había contestado su pregunta?

—Escúchame, Ban…—comenzó a decir, sin embargo, una leve exhalación la distrajo. Hubo intenciones de darse la vuelta por eso, pero fue en realidad algo sobre su cráneo que la movió—. ¿Eh?

Ojos carmesíes estaban sobre ella examinando todo su rostro. Sin percibirlo, Ban se acercó y casi había borrado la distancia entre ellos. Su mirada la estaba ultrajando como en esa mañana cuando el límite se cruzó y se besaron sobre el capó del vehículo. Él había comentado que sus vivencias permitieron que aprendiera a leer los rostros de las personas. ¿Estaría leyendo en su semblante buscando, quizás, la contestación que debía?

Ban soltó un leve bufido que estremeció a Elaine.

—Estás completamente roja —declaró. La frente de él se pegó con la de ella. Elaine sospechaba que sus piernas iban a ceder en cualquier segundo por tanta cercanía—. Pero no…, no —reforzó. Sus narices rozando—. No puedo leerte.

Y no es que Elaine lo estaba esperando, pero aprovecho para darle un beso casto en los labios. Su tenue envidia, disipándose. _Zorro Codicioso_ se mostró reacio a la acción un segundo, quizás dos, al tercero ya correspondía con ternura el dulce beso de la princesa. Sabía que era un obsequio de las diosas que ella lo besara el mismo día que él casi la profanaba contra su coche y hubiera deseado que eso se extendiera, pero a pocos pasos estaba el capitán con su familia y no quería elevar las sospechas.

—Dos pueden jugar con fuego —fue el único comentario que Elaine lanzó tras separarse. Ban enarcó una ceja, confundido—. Princesa astuta, torpe zorro.

La carcajada por parte de él salió limpia y sincera. Solo un par de días bastaron para reanimar a la Elaine que recordaba de la secundaria. Tierna y tenaz. Sencilla y valiente. Esa mujer que lo traía loco.

—No hay mejor forma de decirlo, Elaine —confesó. Solo recordando que al amanecer la perdería en manos de otro hombre, pero ya podía sentir que al menos una noche había sido suya—. Espero que te conserves con tu novio así, Elaine. Se que te formaste para no ser así, pero…, considéralo.

—Entiendo...

¿Por qué mencionar a Hellbram solía matar los momentos entre los dos? Elaine pretendió en contradecir, pero no. No estaba segura de que expresar porque una parte de ella sabía que estaba comenzando a mentirse.

¿Acaso…?

—¡Oigan, la tarta se enfría! —la voz de Elizabeth resonó en las cabezas de uno y otro, quitando a cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, ¿van a venir o qué? —Meliodas grito, animado.

Ambos se miraron con una momentánea intriga, sabían que estaban pensando uno en el otro y una ligera tensión se cernía sobre ellos, amenazante. Los sentimientos sin una definición estaban por destruir la muralla edificada y nada se salvaría si eran liberados.

—Compañera de viaje, ¿vamos? —preguntó Ban. Mano extendida hacia Elaine.

—Claro, compañero de viaje —contestó ella aceptando el gesto con fuerza.

Pero por ahora, esas emociones se contendrían. Solo aguardando el instante apropiado.

* * *

Elaine sintió la intensidad de la luz atravesar la carpa donde descansaba. Golpeo directo en su rostro, a su vez, la alarma sonó y dio por sentado que debía levantarse, sin embargo, sintió una fuente de calor en su espalda, sumado a un aliento cálido contra la parte trasera de su nuca y un peso extra sobre su costado. Sabía que todo provenía de Ban porque habían pasado la noche juntos, sin llegar a nada, obviamente.

Aunque pensar en el cuerpo del hijo de Zhivago luciendo para ella hizo que se sonrojara.

—Elaine, cinco minutos más…—murmuró el hombre entre sueños. Aferró aún más a la pequeña mujer contra sí—. Luego le darás de comer al bebé.

—¿Bebé…? —la mención de un bebé viniendo de la boca de Ban y vinculado a ella fue suficiente—. ¡No, eso sí que no!

No supo de manera exacta como, pero se vistió con prisa y sin errores para alejarse del espacio que compartía con _Zorro Codicioso_. Nadie debía verla así de avergonzada.

—Buenos días, Elaine.

Elaine chilló ante la repentina dulce voz. Elizabeth estaba allí. Estaba ya vestida y llevaba consigo con dos tazas de chocolate caliente que dejo sobre la mesa para ir a acomodar un mechón de cabello a la mujer blonda.

—Lucen mejor detrás de su oreja, Elaine —señaló con aire maternal. La mencionada suspiró, relajada—. Buenos días, Elaine —repitió dulcemente.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth y gracias —expresó con una sonrisa cansada y se sentó con ella. La esposa de Meliodas le brindó una taza que enseguida aceptó—. ¿Estas desde muy temprano de pie?

—Solo desde hace una hora. Meliodas se fue para al taller y los niños a clases —comentó ofreciéndole también unas galletas. Elaine tomó las que eran hechas por Emma—. Meliodas les desea un buen viaje. El vehículo lo tiene Escanor en su local, dijo que quería hacerle una limpieza antes de que continúen.

—Ya veo, Meliodas tiene todo organizado —opino viendo el árbol donde ahora los columpios se movían lento por la suave brisa—. Fue una hermosísima noche. Gracias por aceptarnos, Elizabeth.

—¡No hay de que, siempre serás bienvenida! Incluso Hellbram podría venir, además, les caíste bien a los niños —la mirada llena de esperanza de Elizabeth hizo a la blonda sentirse mal. Ella no creía que fuera a regresar. Pero no lo admitirá—. Por cierto, como te vi tan relajada durmiendo alisté tu traje por si quieres cambiarte.

—Pero ¿no es muy pronto? —dijo, excusándose sin saber porque—. Tal vez, Ban…

—No te preocupes por él, Elaine. Él estará bien. También aliste ropa para que viajara.

—Entiendo…—Elaine sonrió un poco y retornó la vista a su taza, ¿tan pronto tenía que abandonar el sitio? No lo quería, pero era lo que debía hacer—. Elizabeth, ¿crees que pueda hacer más galletas antes?

La pregunta la soltó de repente, pero hizo que la mujer frente a ella sonriera.

—¿Qué estamos esperando?

Riendo como si fuera un regalo lo que recibía, Elaine se dejó llevar por Elizabeth y hornearon una docena para el viaje. Ella insisto en hacer muchas estrellas y algunos pétalos de rosas, para recordar la noche que había pasado junto a la familia y surgió la conversación de cuan maravilloso fue columpiarse bajo la luz lunar sobre un árbol enorme.

—La mejor parte fue cuando esas luciérnagas rodearon a Ban, ¡debiste verlo! —carcajeaba recordando el momento—. Y luego una luciérnaga fue a parar a mi nariz y luego a la de Ban. ¿Raro no?

—En realidad no es raro, es un acontecimiento único —comentó Elizabeth mientras sacaba las galletas del horno—. Dicen que las luciérnagas son las guías para las personas que no han encontrado el amor. Se posan en las personas que están buscando y cuando brillan con intensidad, hacen que los enamorados se encuentren.

—Vaya, qué curioso…—dijo Elaine con los colores en la cara. Cada cosa que decía, parecía vincularla aún más a Ban—. Pero es una leyenda, ¿verdad?

—Está en uno creer o no, ¿no lo crees? —señaló viendo con una dulce sonrisa. Su vista se posó en el reloj, este marcaba las diez de la mañana—. Elaine, creo que ya deberías alistarte. Ven, prepare el baño para ti.

—Oh, sí. Bueno…—contestó, dejándose llevar.

Ingresaron al pasillo que iba al baño y la mujer dejó a Elaine para que se preparara. En ese corto momento de soledad, trató de no pensar en lo anonada que se sentía con el tiempo que había pasado en aquella casa. Fue desconcertante. Mientras se arreglaba su rostro y el cabello, se esforzó por no pensar en las implicaciones de su conversación con Elizabeth. No tenía ningún sentido. Elaine estaba segura de que Ban nunca la miraría de otra manera y que solo se besaron por puro juego y diversión.

Miró su reflejo. Se veía genial. Justo como lo hizo cuando se embarcó en ese viaje con Ban. Pero por alguna razón, ahora se sintió un tanto ridícula en el conjunto. Elaine frunció el ceño. Todo era por Hellbram. Se había olvidado completamente de ir con él.

Al salir del baño, Elizabeth ya había preparado una pequeña cesta con galletas para el resto del viaje, comentó que Ban había salido para el pueblo y que iba a esperar en el local de Escanor.

—Dijo que quería chequear el vehículo antes de hacerte ir hasta allá para nada. Pero al parecer, todo está en orden —apuntó Elizabeth mirando a su teléfono. Alzó su vista para afirmar con la cabeza—. Puedes ir. Ten mucho cuidado, Elaine.

—Procuraré mirar atentamente y evitar problemas en la carretera. Lo prometo —Elaine sentía que estaba hablando con su madre. Pero no le molestaba—. Gracias por todo, Elizabeth. A ti y a toda tu familia, gracias.

Extendió su mano para estrecharla, no obstante, la esposa de Meliodas tiró de Elaine en un fuerte abrazo para su sorpresa.

—Vuelve otra vez, Elaine —ella dijo en voz baja—. Estoy segura de que a Jericó le encantaría conocerte.

Después de que Elizabeth la hubiera dejado ir, Elaine salió con la sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante. El vacío en pecho ligeramente se incrementó y se sintió mal, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Alzó su vista viendo el amanecer cubierto de nubosidad, este parecía contener la luz delgada del día, y parecía temer el verter todo. Esto daba un ambiente muy contrario a la noche anterior donde el brillo lunar reinaba, el paisaje tenía sus momentos y sin brisas bruscas. Todo hecho en ritmos sin prisa, más lento cada vez y realizando lo que podía haber sido su mejor noche. Una noche junto a Ban.

—Oh, Ban, ¿qué debo hacer…?

* * *

El silbido rítmico de Escanor se detuvo cuando Ban se afirmó con violencia en el vehículo. El capó que terminaba de limpiar casi se derrumbó encima suyo a causa del estremecimiento.

—No puedo morir por un capó de auto —dijo, exasperado. Jadeo cuando sintió que el peso de esta la vencía—. Ban…—imploro.

El nombrado soltó un quejido y bajo la cubierta del automóvil con una sola mano con brusquedad. Escanor ni siquiera alcanzó a dar las gracias porque este volvió a su posición original apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto. Cuerpo tenso y el celular aferrado a su mano con fuerza.

—Bueno, al parecer las cosas continúan tensas —pensó. Desde que su antiguo compañero había arribado al local temprano en la mañana, no tenía chispa. Sacó sus propias conclusiones cuando comenzó a caminar como fiera enjaulada y el capitán envió un mensaje de texto diciendo, casi ordenando, que no mencionara nada de la noche anterior.

A raíz de eso, solo se dedicó a darle una última revisión a Jericó sin hablar. Hasta que casi es asesinado de forma absurda en ese instante debido al que _Zorro Codicioso_ había salido de su encierro en el local para descansar en el vehículo con un humor peor que al del principio, no obstante, el silencio no sería opción esta vez para el viejo león.

—Ban, necesitamos hablar —dijo, parándose frente a él. Falló rotundamente—. Se que estas enfadado y lo entiendo, pero pareces un niño que necesita una nalgada con esta actitud y…

—¿¡Puedes dejar de hablar un poco, viejo decrépito?! —bramó. El hijo de Zhivago había tomado a Escanor de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro—. ¿Qué no vez que…? —y se detuvo. Su amigo lo estaba viendo con preocupación genuina. ¿Cuál era su respuesta? Desquitarse sin sentido con él—. Yo…, ah, lo lamento.

Ban soltó a Escanor y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Elizabeth le había enviado una fotografía de Elaine con el traje y se sintió molesto porque se veía como el primer día: estirada y sin gracia. No concebía que la noche anterior estuviera con ella de esa forma y hoy volviera a ser esa mujer que tres días atrás detestaba. No obstante, estrechamente en el fondo, sabía que el hecho en el árbol había sido un presente de las diosas y que no se podía permitir más. Elaine había sido suya una vez.

—Sin embargo…—y su mirada cayó en la fotografía. Elaine lucía seria y esbelta con el traje gris, empero, un detalle. Había algo que resonaba en su cabeza—. Escanor —le llamó. El susodicho se había mantenido en silencio a su lado—. Dime, sinceramente. ¿Qué ves ahí?

El hombre de tupido bigote tomo el celular y observó la imagen. Apenas un segundo después, carcajeo.

—Observó a una señorita con un traje no muy adecuado para ella —explicó—. Y también veo a cierto amigo intentando hallar una respuesta haciendo trampas — _Zorro Codicioso_ enarcó la ceja, confundido—. No te diré algo que tú mismo debes descubrir, Ban. Suficientes trampas has hecho ya.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió. Leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, aunque se borró al voltear a Escanor—. Lamento lo de recién. Me altere y…, —bufó—. ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan calmado?

Escanor entonces cambió su postura, enredándose y sacando pecho.

—Actuar calmado y sereno es privilegio de los poderosos —Ban soltó una carcajada limpia como respuesta y acercó al hombre para sí. Revolvió sus cabellos con ante ello—. Me alegra haberte ayudado, Ban —dijo.

Ban simplemente continúo revolviendo sus cabellos, pero riendo aún más.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** En la antigua versión este sería el episodio final, sin embargo, este pasa a hacer un apartado más al igual que el siguiente que era el antiguo epílogo. A partir del capítulo once comenzará lo que nunca se vio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Elaine caminó por la tranquila ciudad, sonriendo a las personas que estaban iniciando el camino hacia sus rutinas matutinas. Si alguien se preguntaba por qué había una rubia desconocida vestida con un traje elegante con un clima de altas temperaturas caminando por el pueblo, no lo comentaban ni lo mostraban. De hecho, todos sonrieron y le devolvieron sus saludos. Fueron amables y Elaine descubrió que le gustaba mucho más ese lugar y que podría acostumbrarse a una ciudad como esa.

Al ver la tienda de un panadero y oler el pan recién horneado, se detuvo y pidió un croissant antes de regresar a su camino a la tienda de Escanor. Ella necesitaba comer y aunque fuera de puros nervios, no quería enfrentar a Hellbram con el estómago vacío. Ya había terminado su croissant cuando llegó a la tienda y vio a Ban estaba apoyado en su vehículo con una mirada distante en su rostro.

Se acercó sigilosamente, apoyada en la automóvil junto a él.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —ella dijo en voz baja.

Él respiró hondo.

—Supongo que sí. Solo pensaba en que la próxima vez que vuelva, será diferente.

Elaine asintió y tomó su mano con consuelo.

—Estarás bien, con el tiempo.

Él la miró y sonrió, sus ojos color rojizos capturando su mirada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de calmar los latidos de su salvaje corazón. Entonces, la alarma de su teléfono sonó y frunció el ceño mientras revisaba el teléfono, bajando la mirada como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—¿No tienes que llegar a Hellbram? Estamos a solo unas horas de distancia, princesa —comentó Ban sonriendo sin ganas. Elaine lo percibía—. Espera un minuto mientras miro este vehículo por última vez.

—Bien ... —susurró ella.

Elaine sin ánimo soltó su mano y de inmediato se perdió el calor. Ban sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, caminó hacia el asiento del conductor y encendió el automóvil. Ella abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de entrar.

—Voy a sacar una botella de agua de la máquina expendedora. ¿Quieres una?

—No.

Asintió y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Escanor. Él no estaba, pero entró y compró una botella. Estaba por irse cuando ya obtuvo el agua, pero fue detenida por la voz de Escanor.

—¡Elaine, espera un segundo!

Se dio vuelta y vio a Escanor deambulando hacia ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso?

—¿Qué es?

Escanor negó con la cabeza, divertido, riéndose entre dientes para sí mismo.

—La batería del auto de Ban ni siquiera estaba muerta. En realidad, su auto está en muy buenas condiciones, solo estaba un poco sucio.

¿No había muerto la batería? ¿qué significaba eso? Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Por qué me mentiría sobre eso?

—Eso no lo sé. Solo sé que tienes galletas de Elizabeth y debes mirar que los niños te han dejado algo —ella recordó entonces que llevaba todavía la cesta con galletas. Al revisar, saco lo que parecía un papel doblado y al desplegarlo, vio un dibujo—. Vaya, eso sí es nuevo…

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo sin aliento ante el dibujo.

—A que nunca los niños dibujaron a Ban tan feliz —comentó Escanor sonriendo ante la cara envuelta en emociones de Elaine.

El dibujo mostraba a Ban y Elaine sobre el árbol de Meliodas, solo que vestían ropas extrañas. Ban llevaba un conjunto color naranja con detalles en verde y ella lucía un vestido blanco, además, parecía tener unas alas rosadas naciendo desde su espalda. Todo estaba rodeado de pétalos rosas en el cielo nocturno y con luciérnagas formando un corazón para, finalmente, coronar el centro con la frase de "Tío Ban y Tía Elaine".

Elaine no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Esos niños la amaban.

—Elaine, piénsalo —Escanor le guiñó un ojo—. Cuida de él ¿está bien, querida? Espero verte pronto para que la señorita Merlín vea en qué mujer te has convertido.

Escanor se alejó antes de que la blonda pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Se giró y miró hacia el vehículo de Ban, confundida. ¿El auto siempre estuvo bien...?

—Creo que nunca lo sabré —pensó. Caminó hacia el vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, situándose sin cuidado. No necesitaba preocuparse por la ropa, es más, solo era ropa.

Elaine acomodo la cesta a un lado de su asiento y dejo el dibujo entre sus ropas, era mejor que Ban no lo viera y empezará a molestarla. A su vez, observó a este juguetear con su celular otra vez. Notó su mirada y la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Lista para ir?

Ella asintió y él arrancó el vehículo en total silencio, dejando la ciudad y volviendo a la carretera principal. En ese instante, Elaine supo que una parte de ella había quedado en Conrad.

Se encogió mentalmente. Era extrañamente incómodo y silencioso. Sentía que todo el progreso que habían logrado en dos días se borró al darse cuenta de que se iría. Elaine estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de mencionar lo que Escanor le había dicho, pero no podía pensar en las palabras para decir y no entendía por qué dijo que el auto estaba averiado. Sus hombros se desplomaron mientras su mente se tambaleaba y decidió darse por vencida. ¿Cuál sería el sentido de mencionar algo así ahora? En unos minutos estaría con Hellbram y Ban estaría fuera de su vida de todos modos.

Inesperadamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que la llamada pertenecía a King. Recordó que anoche no sé habían comunicado.

—Me olvide completamente por toda situación de anoche —pensó para así. Columpios, flores, luciérnagas y besos llegaron a su mente, inquietando todo—. Ban...—ella lo miró.

—Solo atiende, haré que no suene tanto el vehículo —dijo simplemente.

Elaine espero alguna broma o un comentario sarcástico, no una seriedad como la del primer día. Ignorando su malestar, atendió.

—Hola King.

— _¡Elaine, que bueno oírte!_ _Como no contestabas el teléfono de casa comencé a asustarme. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?_

—Pues…—vaciló. Elaine volteo hacia Ban que parecía mantenerse inmutable ante la situación—. Nada relevante, solo estuve recordando cosas pasado en estos días. Los días de escuela.

— _¿En serio?_ —increpó con asombro. Su hermano murmuró algo que no supo entender—. _Supongo que todo eso será por Hellbram, ¿no es así?_ —su tono ahora parecía sonar con cierta molestia—. _¿No estarás pensando en ir a buscarlo?_

—¡No para nada!, ¿quién crees que soy? —Elaine comentó con cierto nerviosismo—. Pensaba en cuando éramos más jóvenes y la vida era sencilla. Incluso cuando comíamos la comida de Ban.

— _¡Ah, recordabas esas cosas!_ —señaló King. Se escuchó más aliviado—. _De Ban no he sabido nada en mucho tiempo, supe que abandonó la carrera de Gastronomía y que estaba de aquí para allá. Me sorprende que siendo tan bueno lo abandonara, era de las pocas cosas donde no actuaba como un imbécil._

—Hermano, si supieras que está a mi lado —pensó para sí, nerviosa. Suspiro y volvió su mente a la llamada—. Supongo que tendrá sus motivos…

 _—Sí, claro que sí_ —King carraspeo—. _Es una lástima de todas formas. Él era bueno a su manera y admito que sería bueno verlo de nuevo junto con el capitán y los demás. Quisiera, aunque sea, agradecerle toda la comida que nos dio gratis. Bueno, al menos para ti._

—Eh, ¿cómo es eso de gratis?

— _¡Es cierto, jamás te lo conté!_ —soltó una ligera carcajada que confundió más a Elaine—. _Ban nunca me cobró por tus raciones. Siempre decía que era un trato especial para ti, aunque nunca supe el motivo. Supongo que le agradabas, ¿no crees?_

Algo dentro de Elaine hizo clic. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo tan simple? Sin embargo, ¿sería posible…?

Tendría que comprobarlo.

—Es cierto, tendremos que agradecerle —su tono era diferente. Se oía feliz—. Y hermano, gracias.

— _¿Gracias por qué?_

—Te lo diré cuando llegues a casa —dijo Elaine y cortó la llamada. Miró a Ban que seguía con la mirada fija en el camino y sonrió para sí. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El resto de viaje permaneció en silencio cuando salieron de la autopista y entraron en la ciudad donde estaba Hellbram. Elaine se quedó callada mientras el hombre detenía el vehículo frente a un gran edificio, rodeado de vidrio azul. Mantuvo el silencio incluso mientras se apagaba el motor y salían del auto. Fue Ban quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Bueno aquí estamos, princesa —le entregó la carpeta que contenía el archivo de Hellbram.

—Gracias —ella lo tomó con cautela. Se sentía como si pesara un millón de libras en su mano, a pesar de que sólo contenía algunas hojas de papel—. Espera, tengo que pagarte por tu servicio.

Ban negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso, Elaine.

—¿Estás seguro? Hicimos un contrato.

—Considéralo nulo e inválido.

Elaine debería haber estado eufórica de que no tendría que pagarle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por sus palabras. Porque realmente eso había sido el comienzo y lo que los había unido. El motivo del viaje, para todo realmente, fue debido a ese contrato y habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Y ahora había terminado.

Eso sin duda significaba el final de su viaje.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia la distancia más allá de su cabeza.

—Supongo que me iré a casa a continuar con mi vida. Puede ser que pase donde el capitán, ¿tal vez?

—¿Te refieres a esa vida sombría en la que acechas a otras personas?

Ban carcajeó a la ligera.

—Soy el _Zorro Codicioso_ , Elaine. Esta es mi vida y no puedo pedir otra, al menos no puedo tenerla —su tono se fue perdiendo hasta que sintió que no lo soportaría—. ¡Oye, pero esta sombría vida encontró a tu hombre! —agregó drásticamente más animado, pero hueco.

—¿Y qué hay de la Gastronomía, Ban? Tu…

—Elaine, no te preocupes por mí —le cortó, sonriendo—. Ya tienes lo que querías. Ve por ello.

Elaine le devolvió la sonrisa, luego dio un paso adelante y antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, se puso de puntillas sobre sus talones y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Cuando se retiró, su mandíbula estaba apretada y él la estaba mirando intensamente. Su corazón tartamudeó en su pecho, latiendo a una milla por minuto.

—Gracias por todo. Lo digo en serio. No solo a ti, sino a todos —le dio una sonrisa más blanda antes de retroceder y voltearse—. Adiós, _Zorro Codicioso._ Espero que puedas encontrar lo que deseas.

Ban sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo intentare, Elaine. Lo intentaré —contestó sin más viendo cómo se alejaba—. Aunque quiero creer que eso ya lo hicimos los dos.

Ella asintió, algo confundida, se alejó de él y de su vehículo reventado hacia la oficina comercial, luchando de todo corazón con el impulso de darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Porque por alguna razón, sabía que no era una buena idea. Porque si lo hiciera, iba a correr de regreso a Ban.

 _«Tratamos de hacerle entender que lo que Jericó decía no era en serio, es decir, ¿a quién más habría amado? Pero no quiso escuchar. Quería honrar sus deseos hasta el final. El hecho de que haya vuelto significa que debe haber encontrado a alguien»_

 _«Por mucho tiempo creí que le debía algo a Jericó y que, si me olvidaba de ella por la verdadera mujer que me trae loco, sería un desgraciado. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que no, ella siempre dijo que fuera por mi mujer y fuera feliz. Elaine, es tal como dices, esa mujer es mi alma gemela»_

 _«¿Qué pasaría si aparte de Hellbram, hubiera alguien dispuesto a recibir tu amor, Elaine?»_

 _«Ban nunca me cobró por tus raciones. Siempre decía que era un trato especial para ti, aunque nunca supe el motivo. Supongo que le agradabas, ¿no crees?»_

Elaine se detuvo justo antes de la oficina de la recepcionista, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que eso significaba. Su mandíbula cayó lentamente. ¿Cómo había podido cerrarse ante las señales tan obvias? Eso que sentía con Ban, todo lo que habían atravesado en aquellos días. Era...

Cerró la boca en una risa de emoción contenida y se dirigió al escritorio de la recepcionista con un propósito. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La mujer en la recepción levantó la mirada, un poco aburrida.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Estoy aquí para ver a Hellbram Yōsei.

—¿Tienes una cita?

—No, pero…

—Sin cita, no hay encuentro.

Elaine hizo una pausa. ¿Qué había estado pensando hace tres días? Qué plan tan ridículo. Miró a los ascensores. Podría huir y encontrar a Hellbram ella misma, pero honestamente no quería ser arrestada.

Se apartó del escritorio y se dio la vuelta aturdida, sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella hasta que chocó.

—Disculpe. No te vi... ¿Elaine?

Elaine levantó la vista con sorpresa, sin esperar eso en lo más mínimo.

—Oh, Hellbram.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un gran abrazo. Medio aturdida, Elaine correspondió el gesto, preguntándose por qué, de repente, estaba siendo tan cariñoso. La mujer parada junto a él con un grueso maletín y un expediente golpeó su pie con impaciencia. Miró airada a Elaine, escudriñando con la mirada.

—Muñeca, eso solo lo hace Ban conmigo —le reprocho desde su mente

—¿Quién es ella?

Hellbram sonrió ampliamente.

—Esta es Elaine Harlequin, es una ex.

Elaine miró a la mujer cuyo rostro se había quedado impactado cuando Hellbram le reveló su identidad. Llevaba un traje de negocios liso, perfectamente planchado, sin tacha, gris claro. Uñas inmaculadamente recortadas y hechas. Pelo en un moño, ningún mechón fuera de su lugar. Tacones negros lisos. Y de alguna manera, la hermana de King vio una imagen de ella de cinco años forjándose así misma a cambiar solo para llamar la atención de Hellbram.

Vio la imagen de sí misma ahora y se sintió absolutamente ridícula.

Hellbram se volvió hacia ella.

—Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Te ves genial. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La sonrisa de Hellbram era perfecta. Era alto, bien parecido y estaba perfectamente peinado. Pero, por primera vez, Elaine no sentía que lo quisiera en absoluto. Él era literalmente la persona perfecta, pero simplemente no lo quería.

—Bueno, veras yo…—comenzó ella.

Él sonrió encantadoramente.

—¿Quieres subir a mi oficina a tomar un café? No tengo reuniones durante una hora más o menos.

La mujer a su lado parecía celosa e irritada en el fondo. Las cejas de Elaine se levantaron levemente. Entonces funcionó. Ella había logrado capturar la atención de Hellbram.

Él obviamente estaba interesado.

Ella había ganado.

Elaine respiró hondo, mentalmente preparándose para lo que estaba por decir.

—Hellbram, cuando rompiste conmigo hace años, pensé que mi vida había terminado. Creí que nunca volvería a encontrar el amor y que eras mi alma gemela. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que estaba viendo nuestra relación de la manera equivocada. Lo que me enamoro de ti fue solo tu imagen, ni siquiera te conocía. Incluso ahora, todavía no te conozco. Porque en realidad, eres demasiado superficial. Demasiado superficial para mí. Demasiado superficial para cualquier persona.

Él pareció sorprendido por su confesión, arqueó las cejas.

—Cuando inicie este viaje, mi intención era que regresaras. Quería mostrarte que era más de lo que solía ser. Para mostrarte de lo que te perdías en una vida conmigo. De que no fallé —ella carcajeó—. Me engañé a mí misma al creer que podía venir, verte y que automáticamente querrías volver.

 _«_ Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca me querrías realmente por lo que era. No soy un ser perfecto, teñido. No soy la chica adecuada, no soy elegante y no me gusta ser sumisa. Odio cocinar, me gustan las hamburguesas gigantes, la naturaleza y me encanta eructar. Me encanta eso de mí. Pero nunca lo entendiste porque siempre quisiste a alguien opuesto a mí y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí para lograr un cierre adecuado. Gracias por nuestra relación, aunque fue una ilusión y de corta vida, estoy contenta. Ya no eres lo que quiero. Adiós, teñido de verde _»_

Él y algunas otras personas en el vestíbulo la miraron conmocionados mientras ella sonreía abiertamente y se marchaba. Se quitó el cabello de su moño, se liberó de los putrefactos y feos tacones conservadores y los arrojó junto la carpeta de Hellbram al cubo de basura que había al frente de las puertas del vestíbulo.

—Por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Ban Snatch? El besa mil veces mejor que tú. Es el infierno en la tierra —agregó triunfante, concluyente.

Cuando finalmente salió, comenzó a correr, buscando con la mirada a Ban. Para su asombro, el vehículo todavía estaba estacionado afuera donde había quedado cuando se fue. Corrió hacia la ventana y miró adentro, pero no había nadie en el auto.

Ella suspiró con enojo. Justo cuando había tomado una decisión, se le ocurría desaparecer. ¿Dónde se había ido?

—¿Elaine? —dijo la voz confundida de Ban—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se giró y lo vio caminando hacia su auto, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ban! —Elaine corrió directamente hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello, obligándolo a girar para evitar perder el equilibrio—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que no te hayas ido!

El hijo de Zhivago se aferró a ella para evitar que cayeran hacia atrás, tratando de frenar su impulso.

—Si, bueno. Esta porquería no quiere arrancar, así que tuve que encontrar un teléfono para llamar al capitán porque me olvide cargar mi celular estando allá. Vaya imbécil, ¿eh?

—Sí, claro…—murmuró en su hombro y se mordió el labio tratando de evitar que su felicidad saliera a la superficie.

Él la empujó un poco después, intentando entender qué pasaba.

—¿No deberías estar con el teñido en este momento?

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me rendí.

Ban arqueo las cejas con sorpresa.

—Me dijiste que el fracaso no era una opción, ¿recuerdas? —dijo en voz baja.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

—De eso se trata. Yo no falle —comenzó a decir mientras el _Zorro Codicioso_ la miraba con intriga—. Ban, sé que apenas nos reencontramos, sé que apenas me conoces y me toleras porque vivimos jugándonos tretas. Sé que es una idea loca, pero quiero llegar a conocerte mejor. Creo que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en la vida buscando el ideal de un hombre, alguien como Hellbram porque tenía miedo de que sin alguien así, sería una fracasada. Pero en los últimos días han sido una total locura y no creo que hubo alguna vez en que me sentí más viva. No sé exactamente lo que estoy buscando, pero contigo lo descubriré.

—Elaine, ¿acaso tú…?

Ella tomó su cara en sus manos, interrumpiendo.

—Sé que será difícil. Sé que soy quisquillosa y algo amargada, también sé que tienes grandes demonios del pasado que aún no lo has resuelto, pero quiero estar ahí en cada paso de tu camino cuando te enfrentes a ellos —continuó sin aliento—. Quiero cantar contigo las canciones de la radio AM que creas olvidadas. Quiero quemar galletas en tu cocina. Quiero columpiarme en árbol gigante de flores rosas. Porque creas o no, creo que me enamoré de ti, _Zorro Codicioso._

Sonriendo, él la abrazó más fuerte, acercándose más a ella.

—Carajo, hablas demasiado —Elaine carcajeó ante la declaración de Ban—. Pero bueno, digamos que tú eres esa mujer que me trae loco, ¿quieres?

—Me parece perfecto, compañero de viaje.

—Oye eso no suena tan mal, compañera de viaje.

Elaine se inclinó y sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso. Las luciérnagas, porque otra cosa no podía ser, explotaron en el estómago de Elaine y ella sonrió en el beso.

Fue pura magia. Fue perfecto.

Y se sintió bien.

Se separaron, sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra y Ban carcajeó en voz baja

—Sabes..., creo que mi automóvil anda ahora. Simplemente no quería irme todavía.

—Lo sé, chico tonto.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él se inclinaba y la besaba de nuevo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** _Alas de libertad_ no descansa, su presunto epílogo ahora es un capítulo más.

¡Habrá más aventuras de Ban y Elaine! A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza un arco que explora el pasado de Ban y, ¿alguien similar a él?

Dejando esto picando, vamos a este cierre del _Arco: Reencuentro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Cuando King recibió la llamada de que Elaine estaba en Camelot, pensó que había tenido alguna especie de accidente y necesitaba de su ayuda. Jamás había abandonado tan rápido la plática con un inversionista como en ese momento. Rápidamente, fue hacia el hotel donde se alojaba e ingresó buscando la habitación 245. Pensando en el peor escenario, intentó conservar su compostura.

No pensó todo eso sería la noticia de su nuevo cuñado y que esa persona fuera su antiguo compañero de secundaria llamado Ban.

Después de una alterada conversación donde King intentó ahorcar al albino, pero sus flácidos brazos no le hicieron más que cosquillas, pudo entender mejor la situación. Elaine había adquirido los servicios de búsqueda para encontrarse con Hellbram, sin embargo, durante transcurso el tiempo de viaje, descubrieron lo que realmente sentían y anhelaban. Así cada uno pudo declararse a la persona que amaba y el otro se dio cuenta de quién era su verdadera alma gemela. Todo haciendo que, desde hacía ya dos días, la reciente pareja estuviera descansando en la casa del capitán y siendo sugerencia de Elaine ir a Camelot para formalizar la relación delante de su hermano mayor.

—¿Eso significa que Hellbram ya es historia? —indagó una vez más, no del todo seguro de la situación—. ¿Esto es seguro?

—¡Sí, hermano! Estoy enamorada de Ban. No tengo dudas ni tampoco me voy a aprovechar de él —reafirmó la pequeña mujer sujetando la mano de su pareja con fuerza. Este solo carcajeó—. ¿Por qué esa risa?

—Pasa que, si estuvieras jugando conmigo, haría que igual te enamoraras de mí. Sería divertido intentar modificar tu parecer haciendo alguna de mis jugarretas ¿no crees? —Ban parecía entretenido con la presunta situación—. ¡No pongas esa cara! Sabes que lo haría.

—Pero sería desalmado de mi parte usarte. Además, no me resistiría ante tu mirada —contestó ella acariciando su mejilla. El _Zorro Codicioso_ comenzó a ronronear y parecía un cachorro respondiendo a la caricia—. ¡Ban, compórtate!

—A mí no me importa que tu hermano me vea, al fin de cuentas, es nuestro cuarto —declaró sin más.

—¡Espera un segundo!, ¿acaso ustedes dos… —el rostro de King se tornó rojo de la cólera—. No me digas que…

Ban soltó una risotada ante la cara dolorida de su cuñado. Estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas y pensaba que ya habían mantenido relaciones siendo que, en realidad, ni siquiera habían pensado en esa posibilidad. En el fondo, ambos lo ansiaban y habían insinuado algo en bromas o cuando las sesiones de besos en el vehículo se pusieron intensas, no obstante, ninguno sentía la necesidad de hacerlo todavía. No todas las demostraciones de amor se basaban en intimar.

—Descuida, King. Todavía no hemos llegado tan lejos —comentó incorporándose de la cama y viendo con seriedad—. No obligaría a Elaine a hacer eso sin su consentimiento. Jamás le haría nada, yo la protegeré. Haré pedazos al que me impida hacerlo.

King observó con cierta consternación a Ban tras su declaración, dejando entrever que estaba preparado en muchas cosas respecto a su relación con su hermana. Eso hizo que reflexionara y creyera que, en verdad, aquel sujeto bastante huraño y arisco tenía buenas intenciones.

Sonriendo con cierta resignación, dijo.

—Está bien, no le veo el problema —y mirando a Ban con seriedad, agregó—. Haz sufrir a mi hermana, aunque sea un poco y te mato. Sin embargo, puedes salir con ella.

—Gracias, hermanito —dijo, haciendo que King se molestara. Elaine solo sonrió levemente mientras Ban se descojonaba de la risa—. ¿Eh? Es mi celular…

—¿Tenias asuntos en Liones?

—No recuerdo nada importante salvo… ¡carajo! —Ban se apartó con rapidez de Elaine y fue hacia al balcón a atender buscando señal. Los Harlequin lo siguieron por detrás—. Ban habla, ¿qué sucede?

Desde el otro lado de la línea parecía que alguien discutía y la expresión abatida dio a atender aún más dicha situación. King le mandó una mirada imprecisa a su hermana que levantó los hombros mostrando que desconocía porque su novio actuaba así. Expectante, el novio de Diane tiró de la camisa de Ban y este solo le chisto con dureza, dando una mirada fatal a su cuñado para que esperara. No conforme con la reprimida del _Zorro Codicioso_ , insistió con la acción hasta que fue arrinconado contra la axila sudada del hombre.

—Ban, ¿estás bien? —susurró Elaine con tranquilidad esperando que así su pareja no se viera alterado.

La pequeña blonda estaba en lo cierto, ante su tono dulce y gentil, el albino la miró con ternura y apretó el altavoz de su celular para que escuchara. También libro a King de su axila.

—¡Eres un cerdo, un horripilante cerdo! —comenzó a quejarse, limpiando su lengua con desagrado—. Creo que voy a vomitar…

— _Ese chico no ha cambiado, ¿eh?_

—No, Zhivago. Sigue siendo la misma delicada pieza de porcelana que en secundaria —comentó a su padre causando risa a todos los presentes, menos del mencionado—. Y dime, ¿crees que estarías dispuesto a recibir a tu hijo callejero con su novia?

— _Sabes perfectamente que no eres mi hijo callejero, a los tres los quiero por igual. Estoy orgulloso de ti porque has dado un gran paso_ —King se sorprendió de escuchar al padre adoptivo de Ban. Años atrás, ese hombre sólo era citado como alguien de la misma calaña huraña que sus hijos y esposa. Vaya mentira—. _Si desea venir el muchacho de porcelana, también es bienvenido. Hay espacio para todos lo que ayudaron a cambiar tu vida._

—Te hablan, King.

—¡Claro, señor Zhivago! Con gusto iré para su casa. Espero que…

— _¿Qué acepte a tu novia? Todos son bienvenidos. Solo traigan para tomar y espero que sea una buena cerveza de Vania. Hace mucho tiempo que no saboreo una._

—Descuide. Se con quién ir por esa cerveza —sonrió con astucia ante unos confundidos Ban y Elaine. King estaba concretando una idea—. Ban, ¿tienes suficiente combustible en tu coche para viajar hacia Conrad?

—Tengo el tanque lleno, pero… ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

Sin transmitir una respuesta inmediata, King revolvió sus bolsillos, sacó su billetera y de dentro de esta, consiguió una fotografía. Las pupilas de Ban se dilataron el descubrir que contenía la imagen.

—¿Qué te parece si reunimos a los Siete Pecados Capitales?

—¡¿Crees que eso es posible?! —Ban brincó de la cama, pasmado. Eso no podía ser, era…

—Nada es imposible, Ban —King lo observó con el entrecejo arrugado, indiferente—. Según tus propias palabras, hace unos días tu vida era una miseria y fue por algunas decisiones que ahora tienes el corazón de mi hermana y te encuentras mejor.

—Sí, es cierto, pero… —se calló. Decisiones precipitadas habían volcado en la separación de los Siete Pecados Capitales—. ¿Qué pasa si esta decisión no es la correcta?, ¿qué pasa si fallamos?

King torció el gesto, sabía que eso era una posibilidad. Aunque él estuviera allí con Diane y se fueran hasta Conrad por el capitán, Merlín y Escanor, nada aseguraba que la reunión de los siete fuera probable. Si los cálculos no le fallaban, solo había mantenido más contacto con Gowther por estar en la misma ciudad, aunque eso no quitaba que Ban también estaba en Liones, pero jamás se lo había cruzado. De Escanor y Merlín estaba al corriente por el capitán en sus escasas visitas a la capital. Cavilando fríamente, era absurdo.

Pensando cómo alguien de los Siete Pecados Capitales, todo podía suceder.

—Supongo que hay que intentarlo…—reflexiono al final. Jamás iba a adivinar exactamente como Ban se había unido con Elaine y que lo impulsó a querer conquistarla, pero estaba firme de que en parte era por esa mente retorcida, pero con buenas intenciones que poseía—. Y si no quieres oírme, al menos escucha a tu voz interior.

—¿Voz interior?

King lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Ya sabes, tu voz interior —insistió.

Ban volteó hacía Elaine, enmarañado. Esta realizó un ademán de no entender a su hermano.

—¡No se hagan los idiotas! Habló de esa voz que te dice que debes hacer cuando estas confundido o indeciso —King apoyó su índice a la cabeza—. A veces, la mente es demasiado racional y toma demasiadas decisiones correctas —bajo su dedo a la zona del pecho—. Es ahí cuando tu voz interior, que proviene el corazón, puede decidir mejor que tu cerebro.

—Momento, eso serían dos voces interiores. La del cerebro y el del corazón —interrumpió Ban exponiendo una mueca de fastidio ante King. Este refunfuño—. Pero entonces quieres que la oiga y ya, ¿así de fácil?

Harlequin asintió. _Zorro Codicioso_ aspiró aire con fuerza y volteo hacia su novia, tomo su mano con afán y retornó la vista a King. Aflojo el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, reflexionando en su interior. Toda su vida se había construido a base de eventos precipitados y decisiones de último minuto que ni siquiera eran tomadas por él en ocasiones. Como había llegado a los brazos de Zhivago y Chika, su cobardía con Elaine en la adolescencia, su repentina y breve historia con Jericó, el reencuentro con Elaine y la investigación de Hellbram. Todas habían sido decisiones tomadas por circunstancias apresuradas, donde accedió o retrocedió sin pensar que pasaría después con él.

Hasta esa vez.

Cuando se vio durmiendo en el lago del amor perdido cerca de Conrad y junto a Elaine, algo cambió. Prefirió decir que la batería estaba fallando y obligarse a pasar un tormento, o no tanto porque se había dado una buena sesión de besos con su mujer, yendo hacia su ciudad natal. Acabo por enfrentar a su pasado y resolverlo, despejando su presente y encaminando su futuro. Todo gracias a aquello resonó dentro de él.

¿Era su voz interior?

¿King no estaba diciendo estupideces después de todo?

Sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de su amada, carraspeó. Contaba con los dedos de su mano los momentos más importantes de su vida y este podría sumarse si todo salía bien. Si tomaba la decisión correcta.

—¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? —soltó, finalmente. Su rostro adornado con la sonrisa de alguien cuya codicia indicaba que una vez que tomaba algo, no lo dejaría ir nunca más. King y Elaine rieron orgullosos ante eso—. Hay un antiguo dueño de taberna al que debemos visitar.

Se asombró enormemente cuando la imagen de un hombre menudo y cabello desordenado ingreso por la puerta principal. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde y sus niños pronto llegarán de clases, ellos se llevarían la misma sorpresa que ella al ver Meliodas tan temprano en la casa.

* * *

—Meliodas, ¿qué ocurrió? —increpó su esposa, preocupada. Meliodas continuaba parado en el marco de la puerta sin emitir sonido ni cambiar la expresión de su rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Yo? Me siento perfectamente, Elizabeth —contestó. Avanzó sin prisa por la sala de estar, observando su hogar. Todo estaba adornado con botellas de alcohol de colección, adornos varios y fotografías. Su graduación, su boda, sus hijos, sus amigos. _Su familia_ —. Solo cerré temprano del taller, ¿acaso eso tiene algo de malo?

Qué su rostro no emitiera lo que sentía molesto a Elizabeth.

—No cierras el taller temprano a menos que me suceda algo a mi o a los niños —el tono de la mujer se oiga molesto. Su esposo lo percibió al mirarla fijo ahora—. ¿Qué tienes?, ¿no vas a decirme nada? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Elizabeth.

El capitán de los Siete Pecados Capitales se acercó a su esposa con calma. Ella lo observó expectante, él tomó ambas manos y se estiró un poco para besarla lentamente en los labios. Elizabeth se sorprendió ante el arrumaco, pero se lo retribuyo de inmediato. No estaba transmitiendo preocupación o una emoción negativa, al contrario, había una leve agitación que la contagió en un instante. ¿Qué podía haberlo animado tanto como para cerrar su negocio y volver a casa? Para recibir respuesta, Meliodas se alejó de ella con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su semblante.

—Tenemos que ir a casa —declaró—. Nos están esperando.

—¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres con que nos están esperando? —Elizabeth lo miró sin comprender.

Meliodas marchó hacia el característico mueble abarrotado de adornos innecesarios y abrió uno de los cajones. De allí sacó un viejo cuadro cubierto de polvo, tiro aire sobre este y se lo mostró sin decir nada

—Ellos nos están esperando en casa.

Su esposa cubrió su boca, disimulando su quejido de asombro y emoción. La fotografía era del día de su graduación y ella lo recordaba perfectamente. En algún punto de la fiesta, Diane había insistido con una fotografía de los Siete Pecados Capitales para recordar el momento donde el problemático conjunto había conseguido graduarse, no obstante, Elizabeth se vio arrastrada por ser novia de Meliodas y nadie pareció oponerse a ello.

—Pero, Diane. Ustedes son un grupo y yo… —habría intentado decir.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, su alteza? —recordó que Ban la increpó. Solía referirse a ella como alguien de la realeza debido a su situación económica—. Nadie de aquí se opone a estés. Al contrario, creo que todos estamos reunidos gracias a ti.

—¡Es cierto! Sino fuera por tus tutorías al capitán y que todos necesitamos de tu ayuda, no seriamos este grupo —confronta Escanor con sinceridad—. Es más que bienvenida a la fotografía.

Ante sus dudas, Meliodas sencillamente arrastró a Elizabeth a su regazo mientras el resto de sus amigos se acomodaba. Ella se veía incómoda de estar allí todavía, por lo que él habló.

—No tienes que sentirte mal por estar aquí. Eres parte de nosotros, aunque no tengas uno de nuestros apodos —declaró. El dragón afianzó el agarre a su, en ese entonces, novia—. No pienses que somos un grupo. Tú me enseñaste que pueden ser más que eso —el fotógrafo llamó su atención—. Mira al frente.

—¿Y qué más pueden ser? —increpó, mirando junto a él.

—Una familia.

—¿Eh?

El resplandor emergió de la cámara, captando el instante en que Elizabeth sonreía y se emocionaba por las palabras de Meliodas. En la actualidad, ese mismo sentimiento se apoderó de ella cuando distinguió que en el marco de su puerta estaban ese conjunto de personajes que se hacían llamar los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Su familia.

Esperanzas de reunirse se albergaron cuando Ban y Elaine volvieron el mismo día en que partieron con el anuncio de que se habían reunido como pareja. El festejo fue en grande y entre palabras de dos amigos borrachos, Meliodas y Ban mencionaron la idea de reunirse con el resto del equipo. Ella había visto esa escena con nostalgia y el deseo se plantó en su mente.

—Su alteza, ¿ahora por qué llora? —preguntó _Zorro Codicioso_ , bromeando.

Elizabeth no evitó incrementar su llanto y abrazar su marido de emoción. Meliodas correspondió el gesto y vio a sus camaradas con una de sus típicas risas.

—Parece que la esposa del capitán si quería ver una reunión —señaló King viendo la escena—. Eso significa que tendremos cerveza para tu padre, Ban —expresó. Observó a su cuñado sonreír, satisfecho.

En ese momento, Elaine tomó la mano de Ban. El susodicho se giró hacia su novia.

—Supongo que al final mi voz interior no se equivocó. Esta era la decisión correcta.

Elaine observó a Meliodas y Elizabeth sonreír ante todos.

—Sí, ciertamente lo es.

* * *

Ban sonrió complaciente ante el panorama. Su capitán y amigo riendo con su familia, Escanor y Merlín disfrutando de su futuro, Gowther siendo él mismo y debía de admitir que ver a King y Diane también era muy satisfactorio. Todo en el ambiente era de absoluta alegría y buenas sensaciones, alejando cualquier error o emoción negativa del pasado. Cada acción y razonamiento errado estaba olvidado del todo.

Y todo eso gracias a algo que Elaine le había pedido.

—Y yo pensaba rechazarlo —reflexiono con una sonrisa. Su pareja se encontraba hablando con su madre y hermana de algo que por la distancia no podía llegar a escuchar—. Seguro serán cosas sosas de mujeres.

—Bueno, hijo. Tu madre y hermana finalmente hablan con una novia tuya después de mucho tiempo —carcajeo Zhivago ante el comentario.

Lanzó un bufido ante la presencia de su padre. Este recordó esa misma expresión cuando solo era un chiquillo desconfiado al cual le ofrecía un poco de pan tras sacarlo del lago. El tiempo podría pasar y muchas cosas modificarse, pero algunas jamás se podrían de modificar.

El hombre sonrió con nostalgia.

—¿Puedo sentarme o vas a lanzar esa mirada de nuevo?

El gesto del albino se relajó un poco y cerró sus párpados. Zhivago soltó otra ligera carcajada, se sentó bien cerca pasando su brazo la espalda de su hijo y dando un apretón cariñoso a su hombro. Este le arrojó una mirada aturdida, extrañado.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? —preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—Ban, no seas estúpido —advirtió, un tanto divertido y un tanto serio—. Hace unos días me jurabas que ella solo tenía ojos para ese chico y hoy vienes con ella declarándose tu pareja y seguramente ya la has apretado en el asiento trasero de tu coche.

Ban dio un largo trago a su bebida.

—Zhivago, sabes que no puedo mentirte si me ves así.

—Lo agradezco. Pero dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes?, ¿llevarla a tu apartamento o que otra cosa tienes en mente? —insistió en saber.

—¡Carajo, Zhivago!, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? —reprocho con una mueca de desgano—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto cuales son mis planes?

—Porque por fin te veo sonriendo de verdad, mocoso malcriado. Te veo realizado como persona y has cumplido una de tus metas al estar con esa muchacha. ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado esto? —la voz de Zhivago cambió repentinamente—. Hijo, confieso que tuve miedo. Miedo de no verte feliz y que estuvieras con el peso del pasado siempre sobre tus hombros. Temí morir sin verte en total plenitud.

—Zhivago…—expresó Ban conteniendo las emociones.

—Prométeme que la cuidaras y me darás nietos lo más rápido posible, ¿sí? Este zorro quiere tener vitalidad cuando sus nietos le pidan llevarlo sobre los hombros —lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Zhivago.

—Eres un estúpido —Ban lloró y lo abrazo, agradecido. Era una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido en su vida—. Sabes que lo haré. ¡Pero no hables como si fueras a morirte pronto!

—Tendrán que quitarme mi alma y devorarla para que eso ocurra —forzando el gesto un poco más, el padre de Ban agregó—. Si necesitas tu viejo cuarto, solo avisa y te hare llegar algo —murmuró.

—Gracias, quede corto de dinero tras el viaje —comentó con cierta idea trabajando en mente—. Aunque en realidad no había pensado en eso hasta que lo trajiste a colación. Eres una mala influencia, viejo zorro.

Zhivago se separó y se cruzó de brazos. Mirada vagando de aquí por allá en el patio trasero de los Snatch.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo soy un hombre santo y puritano —dijo fingiendo no entender. Lanzó una carcajada limpia después—. El chico de porcelana cree que no le tocaras un cabello, ¿eh?

En ese momento, Elaine volvió su vista hacia el padre e hijo. Sin escrúpulos, _Zorro Codicioso_ le lanzó una mirada sugestiva y llena de perversas intenciones que hicieron que la blonda se sonrojara. Ban soltó una leve carcajada.

—En realidad, cumpliré mi palabra de no tocarle ni un cabello —declaró dándole un trago a su bebida mientras veía el movimiento nervioso de Elaine. Parecía interesada por lo que le había transmitido con sus ojos color carmesí—. Aprovechare el resto del terreno al cual no se me prohibió tocar.

—Bien, has lo que quieras. No soy quién para juzgarte —Zhivago sujeto su botella y le dio un trago—. Un brindis, hijo. ¡Eres libre de hacer lo quieras!

Con una sonrisa socarrona el rostro, el albino también sujeto su botella para chocar.

—En realidad, Zhivago. Soy libre gracias a Elaine —agregó, concluyendo y mirando. Mirando a su futuro—. Ella fue quien me liberó.

Y las botellas sonaron.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Alas de libertad**

NANATSU NO TAIZAI © NAKABA SUZUKI

 **Sinopsis:** Muchas veces aquello que sales a buscar toda tu vida, como tu alma gemela, puede estar a tu lado y jamás lo notaste. Porque a veces no importa el destino, sino el viaje, el viaje de la libertad.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡PERDÓN QUE NO ACTUALICE! D:

Yo weona pensando que era el nueve de noviembre que había puesto y resultó que puse nueve de octubre T_T

Pero, ya actualizado hoy y ahora todos los domingos tendremos capítulo nuevo :v

Sin excusas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Sintió una leve agitación de lleno en el cuerpo que le provocó aullar de pena. Moviéndose con violencia, perdió el equilibrio y se derrumbó frente a una superficie gélida y pastosa. Sus sentidos se reanudaron. El griterío reventó en sus oídos, el escozor en sus manos raspadas le tiró y el saborcillo metálico en su boca ocasionó que tosiera, devolviendo lo poco que había ingerido de alimento.

—¡Ya despertaste! Es un milagro —dijo una voz en cantar. No alcanzó a elevar la vista para ver quién era su dueño porque un cuenco con agua apareció frente a él—. Toma, bebe.

Aceptó el agua y bebió inmediatamente. El consuelo pronto alcanzó a su organismo y se sintió un poco mejor, no en su máximo potencial, pero intuía que ya no iba a desfallecer. Recuerdos del momento anterior a desvanecerse llegaron a él y entendió porque sus manos, que ardían bastante por los raspones, estaban en esa situación. También apreció parte de su estómago resentido y tanteo con la mano que dos golpes certeros iban a dejarle moretón.

Termino el agua y refunfuño. Esta vez había salido relativamente bien y gozaba de la victoria obtenida.

—Fue increíble la paliza que le diste a ese chico. Has mejorado bastante hasta ahora, Ban —mencionó nuevamente la voz a su lado.

Levantó la mirada para notar quién era en verdad. Alguien mayor que él, aunque no se podía describir como un adulto, de cabellos azabache y mirada caoba le sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Gerd —exclamó. Ligera sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó con gran expectativa.

—Noqueaste a Erwin con ese cabezazo, pero eso también te afecto y caíste inconsciente. El juez igual te otorgo la victoria y tus padres recibieron el premio gordo, aunque ya se fueron —le expuso con mesura. Ban rezongo ante lo último—. La buena noticia es que Harald te dejará tranquilo por esta noche y mañana, aunque Haakon no estuvo muy de acuerdo. Te lo ganaste, enano.

—Supongo que esa mierda es suficiente para mí —gruñó.

—¡Ban, controla esa lengua! Solo tienes diez años.

—No eres ese hombre, no te haré caso.

—Eso lo sé, pero pretendo que este mundo podrido no sea más oscuro para ustedes —Gerd le revolvió los cabellos a Ban con afecto—. Todos aquí son mis retoños. Algo tengo que hacer.

—Sí, ya se. Siempre lo dices —Ban lanzó un quejido, exhausto de su actitud.

A diferencia de Ban, Gerd era un adolescente y estaba cultivado en la actividad de las peleas clandestinas con menores. Él era un favorito de Harald, dueño del recinto donde los niños iban a luchar como si se tratara de una riña de gallos. Ban lo conoció desde el principio porque sus padres lo explotaron a muy corta edad. A partir de aquel momento y después de cada combate, era mandado a las cámaras debajo de la arena principal en donde Gerd los atendía y confortaba. Era el haz de luz para todos los pequeños luchadores.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿tuviste problemas en las ligas mayores? —cuestiono. Se refería a las luchas de chicos mayores de trece años.

—Para nada. He llegado a un punto donde no necesito más que mirar a mi oponente para saber si ganaré o no —recalcó con vanidad—. Eso también lo has aprendido, ¿no es así? Las duras experiencias de la vida te han dotado de una vista especial con las personas.

—Soy autodidacta. Tengo que aprender por mi cuenta si quiero sobrevivir a esta mierda —Ban dio un vistazo al panorama de la cámara, él y Gerd eran los que poseían heridas más insignificantes. El resto no lucía nada bien.

—Pero lo has hecho bien, Ban el Bandido —Gerd señaló, resaltando su alias de luchador. El pequeño protesto debido a eso—. No te culpes por tus habilidades naturales, agradece por ellas. Mañana podrás descansar a diferencia del resto.

Ban bajó la mirada hacia su regazo. Sus manos machacadas eran testimonio de cuán dura era la vida en los combates clandestinos. Él había sido enviado a la arena con tan solo cuatro años y la tonta excusa de sus padres de que era un juego, uno macabro al cual había sido condenado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más. Fue difícil asumir que solo con la victoria haría feliz a sus padres, aunque sea por escasas horas porque a la noche siguiente, si perdía, el infierno se desataría. Lo había vivido en carne propia y también sido testigo del castigo severo de otros niños.

—No debería de ser así —exclamó, apenado—. Nunca debería ser así.

—En este mundo al menos es así, Ban —Gerd suspiró. Comprendía las ambiciones del menor porque todo fuera mejor—. Se que deseas ver el vaso medio lleno, pero las circunstancias no lo permiten. Te reitero, agradece lo que has aprendido.

—Solo he aprendido a ser una mierda, Gerd.

Para sus padres era una fortuna, no obstante, él lo maldecía. Ser autodidacta permitió que descifrara el arte del combate sucio con rapidez, como ser astuto a la hora de luchar y utilizar todo lo disponible a su mano para la victoria. Sin embargo, solo lo veía como un escape para no ser dañado porque sabía que solo era visto como un instrumento para obtener dinero y, además, vencer le permitía alimentarse mejor o tener breves descansos.

La única consecuencia era el tener que ser agresivo con sus rivales, fueran quienes fueran. Eso acusó que otros chicos lo percibieran con desprecio y evitaran hablarle. En un mundo para ellos ya bastante putrefacto, el aislamiento era peor que un puñetazo. Ban imaginó que no iba a emerger de eso hasta que Gerd inició una relación con él y alguien tolero sus puñetazos, sabiendo que era para mantenerse vivo.

—¡Una victoria para mí! —expresó una animada voz desde el marco de la puerta. Gerd y Ban se giraron hacia su dueño y sonrieron con alegría—. Vaya, los hicieron mierda esta noche.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, pedazo de mierda —le señaló Ban al notar su rostro magullado y una ceja cortada con sangre aun corriendo.

—Con esos comentarios pareces una hormiga en el culo, Ban.

—Mira quien lo dice, Rou.

Ambos pequeños carcajean. Rou se acercó a su amigo, le surtió un porrazo amistoso en el hombro para luego darle una pequeña bolsa. Al inspeccionarla, el nombrado como Bandido descubrió que era algo de pan.

—Harald me lo dio por mi victoria, pero como sé que tus padres están afuera, pensé en dártelo a ti —Rou le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Ban—. Vamos, cómetelo. Se que tienes hambre después de semejante combate.

El susodicho no vaciló y devoró el pan en un santiamén. La sensación de tener el estómago lleno de comida era un lujo para chicos con ese estilo de vida. Ser de los mejores les permitía a Ban y Rou comer de manera más constante a diferencia de otros que podían pasar semanas sin tocar un alimento, no obstante, ellos eran benevolentes y cedían parte de sus raciones por minúsculas que fueran. Aunque Ban por su reputación, era a través de Gerd y Rou que repartía lo que ganaba, por eso y porque a veces sus padres incluso le quitaban la ración de comida ofrecida por Harald.

Era de los mejores, pero a veces, recibía el peor de los tratos.

—¡Delicioso! —dijo una vez acabado su bocado. Dejó caer las manos sobre su estómago, sintiendo que estaba lleno por primera vez en semanas. Quería que ese momento perdurará para siempre—. Rou, ¿tienes la noche libre? Podríamos ir al lago.

—¿Eh? —Rou lo miró, incrédulo—. ¿También tienes la noche libre? Parece que Harald está muy simpático.

—Es extraño que Haakon permita tanta amabilidad. Suele enojarse cuando lo hace…

Uno y otro notaron insólita esa situación. Harald no era un jefe agresivo, pero no era precisamente amable. Para él, la línea entre amigos y enemigos era muy delgada y no seguirle la corriente traía serias consecuencias. Siempre que algún niño o los padres se opusieron, nunca más eran vistos. Los relatos de sus destinos eran diversos, pero todos tenían un mismo desenlace.

La muerte.

—Es una extraña coincidencia —repaso Gerd. Se levantó y dijo en voz alta—. A ver, mocosos. ¿Hoy y mañana todos tienen tiempo libre? ¿Harald también les permitió descansar?

El comentario colectivo que afirmando fue una formidable sorpresa y el murmullo con teorías no se hizo esperar. Gerd abandonó su puesto junto a Ban y Rou para ir con los otros niños y el par observaba el panorama con ligera integra y temor.

¿Era una coincidencia o algo más grande y atroz se ocultaba detrás de todo eso?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo Ban.

—También yo. Creo que debería buscar a Lena y decirle —lo último lo comentó entre balbuceos. Su amigo carcajeó—. ¡No te burles, esto es un asunto serio!

—Eres un tonto. Solo quieres ir a verla —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos—. Se que te importa mucho, incluso más que tu vida.

—Ban…

—Y yo solo he aprendido a ser una mierda, Rou. No debería de ser así, pero sobrevivo de esta manera.

Ban apartó su mirada, algo arrepentido. No tenía nada en contra del vínculo que Rou y Lena poseían, se conocían desde antes de ingresar al recinto y alguna vez sus vidas fueron corrientes. Habían estado en un modesto pueblo cerca de Camelot viviendo de ganadería y agricultura hasta que una peste afectó todo lo habían producido y gradualmente perjudicó a los habitantes que, a causa de las rutas desechas o poca conexión con pueblos vecinos, no acudieron por ayuda externa. La gente fue muriendo y los pocos que quedaron huyeron hacia poblados linderos, aunque estuvieran afectados. El padre de Rou y la poca familia de Lena no sobrevivieron y ellos quedaron en manos de Harald y Haakon que había sido los últimos en darle asilo a sus familias.

A partir de quedarse bajo la tutela del jefe del recinto, comenzaron a combatir. Rou fue de aprendizaje rápido como él, pero Lena no era tan habilidosa y Haakon le daba severos castigos por ello a lo que Rou la defendía y siempre estaba pendiente de su estado. En ese período, ambos se conocieron descubriendo sus aspiraciones parecidas y que anhelaban mejorar para sobrevivir. Para Rou otra meta era estar siempre con Lena, algo que el Bandido nunca llegaba a comprender del todo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Por lo que siento aquí —declaró Rou acariciando su pecho—. Es como siempre dice Gerd, cuando sientes el sincero afecto de las personas hay una calidez que brota y me hace sentir feliz. Eso solo me sucede con Lena y ustedes, ¿tú nunca lo sentiste, Ban?

Suspiro, mirando con recelo a su amigo. Otro de los absurdos cuentos de Gerd sobre el mundo cotidiano volvía a ser asunto entre los dos. Rou era más ingenuo en relación con la perspectiva de marchar hacia adelante y renunciar a pertenecer esa porción miserable de la humanidad, admitiendo que tenía sueños de salir con Lena para habitar en una cabaña lejana de la sociedad. Gerd y Ban pescarían junto a él durante la puesta de sol y luego estarían cerca de la hoguera para comer pescado asado.

Era un sueño sencillo, pero para Ban, absurdo.

Seres de mierda corrompidos por el destino. Ese hombre que lo disciplinaba sea en la victoria o la derrota de un combate siempre se lo insinuaba, y no lo objetaba. Antes hubiera pretendido desmentir, pero ¿cuál sería la razón para hacerlo? Nada variaría. Su recorrido estaba definido por donde yacía parado y ninguna decisión asombrosa iba a cambiar las cosas. Con diez años su punto de vista del mundo era lúgubre, pero objetiva, al menos en la situación que él poseía a su alcance, sin embargo, también sostenía la esperanza, sueños de avistar una brecha de luz en el final del tenebroso túnel que era su existencia, empero era codicioso con esa fracción de positividad. No se lo admitiría a nadie, porque sería dejar ver debilidad en donde los fuertes solo perduran y él debía simular, ya que, en el fondo, sabía que su fortaleza jamás había sido auténtica.

Y entonces ante la mirada esperanzada de Rou, él mostró su falsa ímpetu.

—Jamás lo he sentido.

El otro infante abrió los ojos con estupefacción y Ban apreció la mirada sobre él. Dolía, dolía destruir con palabras, porque eran más insultantes que los puños.

—Jamás.

Pero era su necesidad, su manera de subsistir.

—Entiendo...—Rou dijo. Si estaba molesto por su respuesta o decepcionado, no lo menciono en voz alta—. Vamos con Lena y después al lago, ¿quieres?

Todavía con su aparente superioridad, asintió. El camino hacia el encuentro con la chica, consumiendo su interior.

* * *

La calidez del verano era notable, aun cuando estaban rodeados de árboles y cerca del lago donde parecía que la temperatura se reduce un poco. El pobre calzado que tenía, así como su camisa, yacían arrojadas a un lado mientras sus pies descalzados caían dentro del agua. Ban gimoteo de satisfacción al sentir el fresco entre sus dedos y aprovechó el momento para lanzar agua en su espalda y calmar el ardor de las heridas recientes que había recibido. Para desagrado de él cuando fue hacia su casa para cambiarse de atuendo, sus padres todavía estaban allí.

—Ah, ¿qué es lo que hiciste, Ban? Te dije que podías tener comida, pero nunca dije que podías comértela. Pedazo de mierda…

—Fue un regalo. Mi premio…—su respuesta fue interrumpida con el puño limpio de su padre en el estómago.

—¡No me contestes, imbécil! —respondió el hombre, azotando su espalda y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Otro impacto de un puño llegó a vientre.

La única porción de pan había recibido de Rou salió de su estómago. No deseaba perder su cena y se agachó a devorar lo que había devuelto de sus entrañas.

—¡Qué asco, ve a hacer eso afuera! —dijo la mujer que debía de ser una madre cariñosa. Ella dio un trago largo a su bebida y pateó a Ban.

Su padre lo agarró por su camisa y lo lanzó por la puerta principal.

— Fuera, ¡lárgate inútil! —y cerró la puerta en la cara del chico.

Con el sabor ácido del vómito en sus labios resecos y los porrazos a puño limpio en su espalda ardiendo, salió de ese infierno. Sin embargo, no iba a irse sin cambiarse de ropa.

Avanzó con cautela hacia el pequeño hueco en la pared que comunicaba a su cuarto y entro en silencio, encontrando entre todos sus harapos un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa con mangas decentes para colocarse. Mientras se alistaba, el murmullo de sus padres no cesaba.

—Ese mocoso. Es un imbécil, ¡arruinó el piso! —decía el hombre.

—Eso piso está arruinado desde hace meses —pensó Ban. Soltó un quejido silencioso cuando se colocó la camisa, las heridas abiertas dolían—. Mierda, esto duele… —rezongó. Vaciló un instante al mirar a su cuarto, pero decidió recoger tan preciado objeto—. Foxy…

Entre sus manos yacía un zorro de felpa que había comprado a una feria ambulante hacía años con un dinero que nunca decidió dar a sus padres. Aunque esa vez recibió una dura golpiza, lo dicho por vendedor cuando notó al peluche entre sus mercancías le hizo saber que esa compra había valido la pena.

 _«¿Así que has visto al zorro, ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que su significado no es solo el de robar y ser astuto. El zorro es símbolo de inteligencia y en tierras muy lejanas se dice que es considerado como un gran protector contra los males, así como un símbolo de longevidad»._

 _«¿Longevidad…?»._

 _«Claro, chico. Longevidad significa vivir mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Si llevas a este zorro, seguro vivirás una larga vida y algo eventualmente bueno te sucederá»._

En su mente inocente de entonces, Ban creyó que esa frase dicha por el vendedor podría cumplirse algún día. Con los años pasando y su futuro oscuro asentándose más, ya no creía tanto. Era como solía decirles a todos, solo sobrevivía para no morir. Su única necesidad.

—Ser una mierda es mi única habilidad real —concluyó. El agua que caía sobre su espalda calmaba las heridas externas, pero las internas jamás podrían ser sanadas y deseaba que no fuera más así.

—¿Acaso dijiste algo, Ban?

Una voz diferente interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Se tornó y distinguió a una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos morados viéndolo con incertidumbre, este soltó un respingo con tranquilidad.

—Ah, eres tú, Lena. ¿Qué quieres?

—Tienes nuevas heridas en la espalda. ¿Otra vez fueron tus padres? —ella fue directamente el grano, siempre lo hacía. Eso molestaba mucho a Ban.

—Sabes que sí —dijo, tajante.

—¿No quieres unas vendas? Tengo varias en mi bolso.

Suspiro.

—Bueno, pero evita apegarme tanto a mí. Rou se pondrá celoso y no quiero lidiar con su discurso de mierda —advirtió a lo que Lena carcajeó.

Se alejaron un poco de la orilla del lago hacia donde fuera más accesible sanar la espalda de Ban. Jugueteaba con Foxy mientras la chica curaba sus heridas y el silencio reinaba entre los dos. No eran precisamente mejores amigos, porque el Bandido tenía un lazo con Rou donde Lena no encajaba así era el caso de Ban en la relación profunda de su amigo y ella. Lo único que los unía realmente eran los vínculos trazados con Rou.

—Ban…, ¿sabes qué significan las luciérnagas?

—¿Qué sabes ahora de esos insectos luminosos? —preguntó al aire, disimulando su cansancio.

Ban podía pensar, quizá, que los comentarios que Lena expresaba y él escuchaba hasta que se aburriera también podían ser muestra de un elemento que los unía de una forma que, según sus criterios, solo era beneficiosa para la chica.

—Dicen que las luciérnagas son guías para las personas que no han encontrado el amor —comenzó a decir—. Se posan en las personas que están buscando y cuando brillan con intensidad, hacen que los enamorados se encuentren.

Ban carcajeó.

—Eso es muy cursi incluso para ti.

—Lo sé, pero fue un descubrimiento interesante. Lo oí cuando fui a clases esta tarde, aunque tuve que venirme rápido por las peleas —la voz de Lena se escuchaba triste a medida que hablaba—. Ya está por terminar la escuela…

—Si sigues yendo a la ciudad, Haakon te abofeteara. No le gusta que andemos en las calles de Conrad porque sabrán que somos niños maltratados y no normales —argumentó.

La venda sobre su espalda se detuvo. El chico miró por el rabillo del ojo, confundido.

—¿Lena…?

Ella estaba llorando.

—¿Acaso no quieres ser normal o aparentarlo?, ¿no quieres recibir algo que no sean golpes y heridas? —su tono era serio, importante. Ban la miró con perplejidad—. Siempre que nos reunimos eres pesimista y nunca ves las cosas buenas de la vida…, ¿no sabes cuánto lastima eso a Rou? Te considera un hermano y no sabe cómo hacer para que seas un poco feliz. Ban, ¿no quieres ser libre…?

—¡Claro que quiero ser libre!

El infante inmovilizó a Lena por los hombros. Mirada carmesí fijamente sobre los ojos morados.

—¡Claro que quiero libertad, maldita sea! Pero es difícil cuando la miseria es tu pan de cada día y no parece que haya una sola oportunidad de huir —Ban apuntó con una mano al cielo—. Desearía ser una maldita luciérnaga y extender mis alas a la libertad, ¡pero eso nunca pasara porque eternamente estamos con esta mierda de las peleas clandestinas!

—Sí hay una oportunidad, Ban.

—¿Eh?

Ambos niños levantaron la vista hacia la cima de la colina. Gerd y Rou estaban allí con el semblante serio. Lena corrió rápidamente hacia el lado del chico con cabello dorado.

—¿Qué…? ¿qué quieres decir?

—Mañana es la noche libre de todos los niños y tal vez la única oportunidad para cumplir con esas alas que tanto quieres extender —Gerd bajo hacia donde Ban permanecía quieto del asombro—. La siguiente noche, el imperio de Harald y Haakon caerá.

* * *

 **Curiosidades:** Los nombres de los nuevos personajes son escandinavos. Aquí les dejo sus significados.

Gerd: significa "fortaleza". Además, me hizo recordar a "Greed" (codicia en inglés).

Lena: forma corta de Elena y significa "radiante, luminosa, fuego".

Harald: significa "generoso anfitrión".

Haakon: significa "útil, diestro".


End file.
